Naruto: El Segundo Sabio de los 6 Caminos
by alberto2904
Summary: Naruto es el heredero de Hagoromo Otsutsuki, véanlo convertirse en el Segundo Sabio de los 6 Caminos. Emparejamiento: NarutoxHarem.
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

 **Fecha 10 de Octubre**

El diez de octubre era un día muy especial e importante en la historia del mundo shinobi ya que este día se dio el nacimiento del niño de la profecía, nadie sabía que este niño seria el hijo de Minato Namikaze el Yondaime Hokage, el cuarto Hokage de Konohagakure no sato (la villa oculta entre las hojas) y su esposa Kushina Uzumaki. Hoy era el día del nacimiento de su primer hijo. En un lugar a las afueras de la aldea especialmente preparado por si algo llegaba a salir mal con el sello y llegara a quedar libre la gran Kyuubi no Kitsune (zorra demonio de 9 colas) y destruyera la aldea. Un grito de su esposa devolvió a Minato a la realidad y se dio cuenta que estaban llegando al fin del proceso ya que el niño ya estaba empezando a salir lo cual era algo beneficioso ya que así el podría devolver a la Kyuubi a su sello tan pronto como esto terminara y así su esposa dejaría de pasar por ese gran dolor y podrían empezar a mimar a su amado hijo.

-Vamos Kushi-chan ya casi estas ahí, dice Minato.

El parto estaba terminando ya que casi se podía ver al niño salir y con ello se acababa la larga noche. Biwako Sarutobi y las enfermeras sabían que un embarazo es doloroso y más si era un niño y un zorro gigante los que trataban de salir de su cuerpo. El niño salió enseguida, eso significaba que la larga noche llego a su fin algo positivo gracias a lo larga que se le estaba haciendo para la anciana esposa del Sandaime Hokage y las enfermeras. Biwako acunaba al bebe mientras que ambos padres se relajaban en especial la cansada madre, fue en ese momento que Minato se disponía a volver a sellar a la Biju, sin saberlo estos fueron los últimos momentos de Biwako Sarutobi.

Mientras Minato se concentra en la labor para volver a sellar a la Biju, de pronto una vos desconocida para Minato y Kushina se escucho en la sala.

-Aléjese de la Jinchuriki Yondaime, dice el enmascarado.

-Ok solo cálmate dice Minato asustado, la preocupación era evidente en sus ojos.

-Habla por ti, Yondaime, yo estoy perfectamente calmado dice el hombre enmascarado mientras lanzaba a Naruto por el aire, preparado para apuñalarlo con un kunai. De repente Minato envuelto en un destello amarillo tomo a Naruto mientras el enmascarado se dirige hacia Kushina.

Un zumbido se escuchó mientras Minato se percato de los sellos explosivos colocados en la manta que envolvía a Naruto. Rápidamente Minato removió la manta y se dirigió a su casa de seguridad.

 **## Casa de seguridad de Minato – a las afuera de Konoha ##**

Una explosión ocurrió y Minato fue empujado con su hijo en brazos.

-Ese hombre no es un shinobi ordinario dice Minato preguntándose quién es el enmascarado logro separarlo de Kushina.

Teletrasportándose al Compuesto Uzumaki, Minato puso a su hijo en la cama y le susurro voy a salvar a tu madre, volveré.

 **## A las afuera de Konoha##**

El enmascarado se aproximo a Kushina, se teleporto afuera de la casa y realizo los sellos de mano para romper el sello y liberar a la Kyuubi. Lo que a continuación sucedió fue el momento uno de los momentos más dolorosos en la vida de Kushina, ya que de su estomago empezó a salir una masa de chakra que tomaba la forma de una bola y luego sucedió el resurgir de la: Kyuubi no Kitsune.

- **Soy libre,** dice la Kitsune.

-Yo no lo creo dice el enmascarado.

Con un vistazo el hombre enmascarado atrapo al Kyuubi bajo su control, en los ojos de la Kyuubi antes con una pupila vertical roja, ahora son rojos con tomoes negros: el **Sharingan** brillando en todo su poder.

-Espera dice una muy débil Kushina dándose cuenta de lo que estaba por suceder.

-Increíble. El clan Uzumaki simplemente es increíble. Ni siquiera con extraer a la Kyuubi de ti, es suficiente para matarte dice Tobi mientras le ordenaba a la Kyuubi que mate a su anterior contenedor.

Mientras el Kyuubi se disponía a aplastar a Kushina se ve un destello amarillo. Postrado en un árbol no muy lejos se ve a Minato con Kushina en sus brazos, cargándola al estilo nupcial.

-De verdad que Minato Namikaze se merece el titulo de Kirio Senko (Destello Amarillo de Konoha) dice Tobi teletrasportándose al borde de la Villa.

Tobi llego a Konoha y realizo los sellos de mano para realizar el jutsu de invocación, eso de por sí solo no era algo únicamente malo, si no fuera porque acaba de invocar a la gran Kyuubi no Kitsune. Cuando la inmensa zorra apareció de la nada, hizo lo que tenía que hacer para hacer notar su presencia y disparo un rugido sónico con el objetivo de causar el caos algo que no se hace de rogar, cuando resulta que de un ataque se levantaron grandes cantidades de tierra y se llevo por delante todo desde negocios hasta personas que no les dio tiempo de reaccionar lo cual provoco caos y destrucción, gritos de desesperación y llantos de niños y niñas pidiendo por sus padres y madres.

Fue justamente en ese momento que el Sandaime y muchos shinobis aparecieron para crear una línea defensiva y tratar de entorpecer al animal lo más que puedan. El propio Sandaime estaba atacando al ser con todo lo que tenía, pero el Sandaime tenía un no muy positivo pensamiento, ya que si la Kyuubi está allí, significa que Minato ha fallado y de ello puede suponer la muerte de todos los que allí estaban. Sin que nadie lo viera él tenía lágrimas cayéndole de los ojos y pensando en su difunta esposa y lo mucho que la extrañaría. Rápidamente salió de ese pensamiento y se concentro en la Biju para asegurarse que no hiciera más daño y no llegara donde vive su nieto y más niños indefensos. Él no iba a permitirse perder a una generación que tenía muchas posibilidades de disfrutar la paz venidera.

 **## En un claro cerca de Konoha##**

Tobi estaba disfrutando de la destrucción que estaba causando en Kyuubi en Konoha, ya que una parte de él ansia destruir Konoha como una venganza por las acciones del pueblo, un pueblo que traiciona a los suyos ante el más mínimo de los problemas, sin intentar solucionarlos. Ellos eran amantes de una falsa paz y unos hipócritas que alaban el trabajo en equipo pero destacan más a los "prodigios" mientras que los que trabajan duro, lo dejan por su cuenta. Fue así como el Yondaime se lo encontró cuando llego al claro.

-Yondaime-sama has ¿venido a disfrutar de las vistas? Pregunta Tobi.

-He venido a detenerte y detener a la Kyuubi, dice Minato.

Una nueva batalla se alza en la que el enmascarado ataco intentando adsorber al Yondaime. Minato saco su tri-kunai y lo lanzo al enmascarado para ver sorprendido como el arma pasaba a través del enmascarado y lo deja sin habla, en ese momento Tobi aprovecho para tratar de tocarlo y absorberlo para evitar que se entrometiera en su plan. Sin embargo conforme el tri-kunai se alejo del enmascarado Minato se transporto al tri-kunai alejándose del enmascarado y evitando su palma mortal.

Minato analizando la información obtenida, tuvo que admitir que era un jutsu espacio/tiempo que da miedo, mucho más avanzada que la de él. Hace a su usuario intangible e intocable pero para poder atacar se necesita volverse solido. Así que él logro una teoría para poder vencerlo, obligarlo a retirarse y quitarle el control de la Kyuubi, para evitar que cause más daño. Con eso en mente Minato se lanzo al ataque, volvió a lanzar el tri-kunai mientras el enmascarado dejo que lo atravesara y se acercaba a Minato quien ya tenía un **Rasengan** preparado para golpearlo y el enmascarado extendía su brazo para absorberlo… y fallo, porque cuando estaba por tocarlo Minato se transporto al tri-kunai y lo golpeo en la espalda con el **Rasengan**.

 **-Hiraishin nivel 2: Rasengan**

El impacto dejo inmovilizado al enmascarado y Minato aprovecho para colocarle un sello que le quito el control sobre el Kyuubi, además de permitirle a la Biju ir poco a poco recuperando la conciencia. Sin embargo el enmascarado desapareció no sin antes lanzar su amenaza de que volvería y se encargaría de controlar una vez más a la Kyuubi. Solo por eso Minato sintió miedo, ya que sabía que no podía dejar libre a la Biju.

Así que se enfoco en la Kyuubi la cual está peleando con todas sus fuerzas para evitar los ataques e irse, como su instinto se lo dice, pero debido a los constantes ataques no tubo de otra que prepararse para lanzar una bijudama. Cualquiera podía ver la energía yin y yang que la Biju está combinando para ese ataque que de tocar el pueblo lo desaparecería de la tierra.

Por suerte Minato apareció y usó una barrera espacio/tiempo para asegurarse que el ataque no llegara a Konoha. La barrera cumplió su función y envió el ataque a un lugar donde no habría muertos ni heridos. Con esto hecho Minato se disponía a realizar su último jutsu en su arsenal para poder sellar a la Biju y salvar al pueblo pero pagando un alto precio.

 **-Kuchiyose no jutsu: Gamabunta**

Gamabunta es el jefe de convocatoria de los sapos, pese a no ser tan fuerte como un Biju, si era lo suficientemente capaz de mantenerlo inmovilizado una oportunidad a Minato de llevárselo a otro lugar. Momentos antes de que se fuera Minato se despidió del jefe sapo ya que sabía que esta sería la última vez que lo vería. Apareció cerca de su casa de seguridad y enseguida un clon apareció llevando al pequeño bebe, justamente cuando el Kyuubi estaba otra vez empezando a moverse después de sufrir su pérdida de ubicación unas cadenas de chakra lo sujetaron fuertemente al suelo. Kushina Uzumaki había vuelto aunque parecía más muerta que viva y era obvio que no sobreviviría la noche, sin embargo había hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano para venir aquí y era obvio para que.

-Rápido Minato-kun ayúdame a sellarla dentro de mí, cuando yo muera ella se desvanecerá y por lo menos durante otros nueve años y ello significa que no podrá hacerle daño a nuestro hijo, dice Kushina.

Era obvio, que el plan de Kushina era sacrificarse y llevarse con ella a la enorme Biju, sin embargo Minato recordó la amenaza del enmascarado y esperando una oportunidad para volver a apoderarse de la Kyuubi y el no puede permitir que eso pase, solo tiene una opción y le parte el corazón lo que eso implica en todos los niveles.

-Kushi-chan no podemos hacer eso, si la sellamos en ti, en nueve años estará libre otra vez y eso es algo que no podemos permitirnos ya que ese hombre podría usarla de nuevo y esta vez no habrá nadie para detenerla por favor Kushi-chan compréndelo dice Minato.

-Pero lo odiaran, lo trataran como basura y lo que es peor estará solo y sin nadie. Minato-kun si hacemos eso sabes que estamos condenado el infierno en la vida de nuestro hijo. Por favor reconsidéralo dice Kushina.

-Kushi-chan ¿No crees que lo he pensado ya? Si sé que es posible que padezca todo eso, pero es eso ó morir ya que ¿y si ese hombre vuelve una vez más dentro de nueve años? ¿Y si sigue viniendo mientras tenga a la Biju bajo su control? No podemos permitirlo ya que eso significa que nuestro hijo siempre estuviera en peligro. Con ella sellada en su interior al menos sabremos que Naruto estará a salvo de ese enemigo dice Minato.

La pobre Kushina está desolada porque sea lo que sea no veía más que un destino cruel y oscuro. Ella hiciera lo que hiciera está condenando a su hijo a una vida oscura.

-Está bien Minato-kun acabemos con esta horrible pesadilla y despidámonos de nuestro hijo dice Kushina.

Con eso, el sellado procedió. Minato Namikaze convoco a la diosa Shinigami y con ella sello a la Kyuubi completamente en Naruto pero la diosa también decidió sellar en Naruto el alma de Hagoromo Otsutsuki, pero si se hubieran fijado ellos habrían visto una mirada de pesar en el rosto de la gigantesca zorra. Ninguno de ellos sabía los efectos que este día tendrá en los próximos años de la historia y en la vida de su hijo.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capitulo 1**

 **Salto de tiempo: 6 años después del ataque de la Kyuubi**

El sol apenas se había puesto y estaba comenzando a anochecer, las luces del pueblo estaban siendo prendidas y aun podemos ver a mucha gente moviéndose por la aldea realizando sus actividades. A diferencia de muchas otras aldeas y aunque Konoha era la más poderosa de ellas en las Naciones elementales no parecía ser tan militarista o fría. Muchas personas al ver Konoha dirían que no era una aldea shinobi, aunque si se fijaban en la montaña que rodea la parte norte de la aldea era un claro indicativo de lo que era. En ella están grabadas las caras de los más poderosos shinobis que jamás vivieron ó eso se creía pero desconocido para muchos un niño cambiaria eso.

Era el 10 de Octubre, la aldea estaba cubierta en decoraciones ya que celebraban un año más desde que el Yondaime Hokage derroto al Kyuubi no kitsune que ataco hace 6 años. Todos en la aldea estaban felices por ser tiempos de paz, aunque todos parecían felices, un niño en particular estaba muy triste y solo.

Naruto Uzumaki era un huérfano del ataque del Kyuubi (eso creía él), mide alrededor de 120cm y tiene el cabello rubio y puntiagudo, los ojos más azules que nadie y en cada mejilla tres marcas que parecen ser bigotes, una marca de nacimiento.

A pesar de ser lo que uno describiría como un niño normal, Naruto es odiado y despreciado por la mayoría de la aldea, lo tratan como el mayor paria y el mayor problema del joven es que sufre de ostracismo ya que todo el pueblo trata de aislarlo sin darle un segundo de piedad. Lo expulsaron del orfanato a la edad de 4 años y vivió en la calle por alrededor de un mes hasta que un Anbu (Neko/Yugao) que está encargada de cuidar del niño lo encontró y lo llevo con el Sandaime quien le da un estipendio mensual por ser un huérfano y además le consiguió un pequeño apartamento en el que vivir y refugiarse y Naruto está contento por la ayuda del Hokage.

Naruto siempre se pregunta porque lo odiaban y lo despreciaban porque nadie quería reconocerlo y simplemente lo aislaban de esa manera. El estaba cansado alguien le ayudara al menos con los pasos de la vida pero él jamás tendría esa suerte, ya que eso solo era para los niños normales y no para él.

 **-Flash Back-**

Días después del incidente de la Kyuubi, se estaba celebrando una reunión en la cual el Sandaime acababa de ser reinstaurado como Hokage, había visto muchas bajas ya que una tercera parte del pueblo había sido dañado, por supuesto las reparaciones y los actos fúnebres ya estaban en marcha. Sin embargo aun faltaba discutir varios puntos y para eso estaban aquí.

-Bueno concejal Shimura usted llamo a esta reunión así que exponga su caso, para que podamos saber que quieres saber acerca del ataque dice Hiruzen.

-Bien como todos sabemos que la Biju fue derrotada por el Yondaime y Kushina Uzumaki a costa de sus vidas. Sin embargo no sabemos dónde está dicho ser ahora y creo que necesitamos saber esa información para que el pueblo y nosotros podamos estar más preparados dice Danzo Shimura.

Era obvio para Hiruzen que quería saber dónde estaba el Jinchuriki, pero era más obvias la intención de Danzo, él quería llevarse a su raíz al niño para creer el arma definitiva de Konoha, pero Hiruzen no iba a permitir eso.

-Por favor Danzo, todos sabemos cuál es tu intención, lo único que quieres es que te de al Jinchuriki para que lo entrenes en tu raíz y crear el arma de Konoha y eso no lo voy a permitir dice Hiruzen.

Entonces Hiruzen dejo a todos ver al pequeño bebe, que había estado cuidando estos todos estos días y la reacción fue inmediata ya que los gritos de la parte civil pidiendo que mataran al niño no se hicieron esperar, las miradas calculadoras de Danzo y Fugaku, junto con la indiferencia de la mayoría de los clanes a excepción del clan Inuzuka la que predijo la vida que desde ese momento tendría el niño: una vida solitaria y sin nada.

-Silencio, Minato se sacrifico a sí mismo para sellar a ese ser dentro de este niño, es una falta de respeto lo que quieren hacer con él. Además este niño es el legado de Minato, este es el hijo de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki, su Nombre es Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, para protegerlo de los enemigos de su padre, llevara el apellido de su madre. Ahora está prohibido hablar acerca de esto y de ahora en adelante una ley de clase S penal con la muerte se impone. Nadie debe hablar acerca de Naruto ser un Jinchuriki, dice Hiruzen.

-Hokage-sama le diré a Hana que se la pase con Naruto una vez que crezca, le explicaré todo incluso le diré la carga del niño, estoy segura que no lo dejará solo, dice Tsume.

-Está bien Tsume, Naruto necesitara todo el apoyo que podamos darle, dice Hiruzen.

 **-Fin de Flash Back-**

Por supuesto fue salir de la reunión y los civiles y los clanes que no aceptan al niño dijeron a todo el mundo, con eso su estado ya fue declarado, si bien no podían decirle a los niños si pueden mantenerlos alejados y con ello marginar al niño, pero con Tsume las cosas fueron tal cual ella le dijo al Hokage, al momento de contarle a Hana todo sobre Naruto, ella dijo y prometió que siempre estará con él y no lo dejara solo. Hiruzen Sarutobi se esfuerza para hacer cumplir la ley, aunque tenga mucho trabajo, incluso dispuso a un escuadrón Anbu para que cuiden del niño y de Hana en el momento que se reúnan.

Eran las 9 de la noche cuando Naruto caminaba por la aldea en dirección a su restaurante favorito, Ichiraku's ramen, algo le decía que debía apresurarse pero fue muy tarde ya que fue rodeado por varios aldeanos y unos shinobis de rango chunin.

-Hoy será el día que terminaremos lo que el Yondaime comenzó matándote demonio, dice algún aldeano.

-De que hablan? ¿Por qué quieren matarme si yo no les he hecho nada? dice el rubio con miedo casi al punto de llorar.

-Cállate demonio hoy pagaras por todas las muertes que causaste, dice esta vez un shinobi.

Golpeándolo en la cara haciéndolo caer de espaldas, el rubio rápidamente se paro y empezó a correr.

-Vuelve aquí demonio, grita otro aldeano.

Lo persiguieron hasta un callejón donde lo golpearon hasta dejarlo gravemente herido y lo tiraron al bosque de la muerte para que no se dieran cuenta y uno de los animales del bosque se lo comiera. Ya era muy tarde y nadie se dio cuenta del chakra rojo que envolvió al pelirrojo sanando sus heridas poco a poco.

 **-Mente de Naruto-**

En su subconsciente Naruto despertó pero ahora se encuentra en unas alcantarillas, comenzó a caminar en ese laberinto de conductos por un buen rato, buscando como salir de ahí hasta que escucho un llanto mientras repetía una y otra vez perdón al parecer era la voz de una mujer. Decidió seguir el sonido de ese llanto, tal vez ella podría decirle como salir de ahí, lo que no sabía el pequeño rubio era que ese encuentro cambiará su vida para bien ó para mal.

Mientras caminaba llego a una sala inmensa con unas rejas gigantes con un papel en el centro con el Kanji para "sello", comenzó a acercarse pero cuando está a unos dos metros de una de las rejas pudo observar que dentro de estas se encuentra una hermosa mujer de 16 años de cabello rojo de un 1,60cm de estatura, con un cuerpo que cualquier mujer envidiaría, la chica que llora viste un kimono con zorros plateados estampados.

-Eto hola, dice el rubio llamando la atención de la chica.

La chica al verlo solo rompió más en llanto pidiendo perdón, el rubio está desconcertado, porque esas chica que no conoce le pide que la perdone.

-No entiendo porque me pides que te perdone, no recuerdo que me hallas hecho algo que deba perdonarte, solo quería preguntarte donde estoy y como puedo salir de aquí, dice Naruto.

- **Estamos** **en** **tu** **subconsciente** **Naruto,** responde la chica aun llorando.

-En mi subconsciente, si es así, como es que estas aquí, además quien eres más importante aun como sabes mi nombre pregunto el rubio.

 **-Lo sé porque he estado contigo desde tu nacimiento, además yo soy la razón por la que todos en la aldea te odian,** responde la chica ya un poco más tranquila.

-Como que has estado conmigo desde mi nacimiento, además que es eso que por ti es que me odian pregunto el rubio una vez más.

- **Es** **porque** **yo** **soy** **el** **gran** **Kyuubi** **no** **Kitsune** , responde la chica mirando a otro lado, esperando los insultos del rubio que nunca llegaron.

-Eh como que tú eres el Kyuubi, siéndote sincero no te pareces en nada, yo esperaba algo como un enorme zorro, además que no paso por mi mente que fueras una mujer y muy hermosa, dice el rubio.

Lo último lo dijo en voz baja para que no escuchara, pero al ser una Kitsune sus sentidos están más desarrollados y pudo oírlo claramente, logrando sonrojarla.

 **-No te esperabas que el Biju más poderoso fuera una hembra,** dice la chica.

-Sinceramente no me esperaba que el Kyuubi fuera una hembra, pero que es un Biju, pregunto el rubio.

 **-Las** **Bestias con Cola** **: son nueve gigantes criaturas que se caracterizan por tener un número determinado de colas las cuales van desde una (Ichibi) hasta nueve colas (Kyuubi), a veces éstos son referidos también como "** **Monstruos de Chakra** **"(** _ **Chakura no Bakemono**_ **), dándonos poderes que sobrepasan por mucho a la mayoría de los shinobis. Desde tiempos remotos debido a nuestro gran poder, los ninjas han querido obtener nuestra fuerza, por esa razón nos han sellado dentro de cuerpos humanos dándole a nuestros contenedores grandes poderes que sobrepasan los normales, siendo llamados Jinchurikis, esa es la razón por la que estoy encerrada dentro de ti, entendiste,** responde Kyuubi.

-Esa es la razón por la que estás aquí, para poder controlarte, es despreciable como las personas hacen, tales cosas para conseguir poder dice Naruto.

 **-Naruto escucha mis acciones te han costado muy caras, por mi culpa perdiste a tus padres hace 6 años, ya que ataque la aldea cuando salí de mi anterior Jinchuriki tu madre y tu padre el Yondaime Hokage me sello en ti, sacrificando su vida en el sellado, aunque algo raro sucedió y ellos fueron sellados junto a mí,** dice la chica.

Naruto está de nuevo en shock, la Kitsune le acaba de decir que el Yondaime su padre es el responsable de todo lo que le había pasado al hacerlo Jinchuriki de la Biju más poderosa...

-Mi padre, porque me hizo esto, acaso no me quiere? Pregunto Naruto en un susurro.

 **-El te quiere al igual que tu madre, lo hizo para proteger la aldea y a ti, él quería que fueras visto como un héroe, pero todos te veían como si fueras yo. Ellos te amaban, Naruto yo no quería atacar la aldea pero algo me decía que lo hiciera,** responde la Kitsune con algunas lágrimas.

-No te preocupes Kyu-chan no te odio ó guardo rencor alguno, se que lo que hiciste estuvo mal pero eso fue el pasado. Ahora tienes un amigo, dice el rubio.

 **-Ese sujeto me hizo atacar la aldea,** dice la Kitsune.

-De que hablas Kyu-chan. Cuál sujeto? Pregunta con curiosidad el rubio.

 **-Ese sujeto de la máscara con el Sharingan, me controlo cuando salí del cuerpo de tu madre y me ordeno atacar la aldea,** dice la Kitsune.

-Entiendo, pero viste Kyu-chan eso demuestra que no eres mala, lo hiciste porque te obligaron no porque querías, pero no te preocupes algún día lo encontraremos y le daremos su merecido, es una promesa y yo no falto a mis promesas, dice el rubio.

- **Naruto** dice la Kitsune en un susurro.

-Bueno aun no me has dicho tu nombre, porque Kyuubi me imagino que solo un titulo dice el rubio.

 **-Cierto mi nombre es Hitomi, Kyuubi es solo un titulo,** dice la Kitsune.

Pues te queda muy bien ese nombre, tus ojos carmesí son muy hermosos dice Naruto, consiguiendo un sonrojo en la chica.

-Una pregunta Hitomi-chan, tu eres el Kyuubi un enorme zorro, pero tienes un apariencia humana de mujer, no es que me molesta, mentiría si dijera que no te vez hermosa así, solo me da curiosidad, puedes cambiar tu apariencia? Pregunta el rubio.

 **-La verdad no se qué fue lo que me paso, ya que en un principio tenía mi forma de zorro, pero después de un tiempo tome esta apariencia,** responde Hitomi.

-Yo puedo responder a esa pregunta, dice una voz detrás de Naruto dejándolo sorprendido y dejando a Hitomi sin habla.

Frente a ellos está un hombre de alrededor de unos 55 años, pelo blanco plateado, viste una gabardina negra, una camisa blanca, un pantalón ninja negro al igual que sus sandalias y un collar de 6 magatamas alrededor de su cuello, pero lo más raro eran sus ojos los cuales eran de color morado con unos anillos alrededor de la pupila.

-Hola Naruto, Hitomi-chan, dice el hombre

-Quien eres y como sabes vuestros nombre, pregunta el rubio algo desconfiado y mas por todo lo sucedido recientemente.

-Tranquilo Naruto digamos que soy un Familiar, dice el extraño y luego miro a la oji-roja. Hitomi veo que encontraste un verdadero amigo para cambiar de forma, dice el hombre.

-A que te refieres con eso? Pregunta el rubio.

-Naruto si desconfías de mí, te diré, mi nombre es Hagoromo Otsutsuki más conocido como el Rikudou Sennin, el padre de Hitomi y antepasado tuyo, tu eres mi sucesor, responde Rikudou sorprendiendo a Naruto y Hitomi.

- **Como** **que** **tu** **sucesor** **Tou** - **san?** Pregunta Hitomi.

-Así como lo escuchas, Naruto es el siguiente en mi Linaje para ser el Nidaime Rikudou Sennin, posee todas mis características incluida la capacidad de moldear el **Onmyoton** (Elemento Yin-Yang) dice el hombre sorprendiendo mas a Naruto y Hitomi.

- **Eso** **quiere** **decir** **que** **Naruto-kun** **posee** **las** **5** **Naturalezas** **de** **chakra** **y** **tus** **ojos** **padre?** Pregunta Hitomi, pero se sonrojo un poco al darse cuenta de la forma en que llamo al rubio.

El sabio al percatarse de esto sonríe.

-Así es pero no es lo único, podrá crear elementos secundarios, además tú te transformaste así porque encontraste un verdadero amigo, veras cuando un Biju y un Jinchuriki se llevan bien ó se demuestran una amistad sincera el Biju se transformara a una forma humana para acompañarlo siempre, solo cuando llegue el momento se hará esa transformación y no necesariamente tiene que ser el Jinchuriki que contiene al Biju, Naruto podría ser el que le de forma humana a tus hermanos ó no, eso depende de la relación que logren crear, termina de explicar Rikudou.

Después el hombre se acerco a Hitomi y le susurro lo siguiente.

-Aunque para que Naruto pueda soportar el poder del **Rinnegan** , tendrá que tener un cuerpo sobre humano, para eso necesito que le hagas un regalo, dice Rikudou.

Hitomi solo asintió y procedió a decirle a Naruto.

- **Naruto** **voy** **a** **darte** **un** **regalo.** **Con** **ese** **regalo** **serás** **imparable,** **los** **limites** **serán** **los** **que** **tú** **mismo** **te** **pongas,** dice Hitomi.

Después de decir esas palabras el chakra azul de Naruto y el Rojo de Hitomi se entrelazaron y juntaron para dar lugar a un chakra purpura. Si bien el chakra se sentía poderoso y carecía de la malicia del Biju y de la debilidad y el límite del humano, por ende es muy denso.

 **-Afuera de la mente de Naruto-**

El chakra Morado Oscuro consumió el cuerpo de Naruto. Si alguien estuviera cerca del lugar habría podido apreciar el potente y denso chakra Morado Oscuro que lo cubrió entero.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

 **Las invocaciones y los preparativos.**

Cuando Naruto despertó se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo se siente diferente y mirando a su alrededor él se pregunta si habrá sido un sueño ó si todo es cierto y él es el sucesor del Rikudou Sennin y tiene una amiga y muy hermosa con quien hablar y estar de acuerdo. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de que se siente tan en calma y está tranquilo, cuando anteriormente no podía estar tranquilo y calmado, claramente significo que tendrá más posibilidad de sobrevivir.

 **-"Ninguno** **de** **los** **dos** **nos** **imaginamos** **que** **iba** **a** **tener** **estos** **efectos** **en** **ti** **el** **cambiarte,** **pero** **debemos** **admitir** **que** **es** **un** **cambio** **bienvenido"** dice Hitomi y Rikudou asiente.

Hitomi-chan, Rikudou son ustedes? No era un sueño pregunta Naruto.

La felicidad del pequeño niño es palpable ya que por fin dejará de estar solo. Además él quiere aprender todo lo que Hitomi y Rikudou saben y pueden enseñarle, ya que al ser mayores los adultos ayudan y guían a los niños.

 **-"Naruto debemos ponernos en marcha en este momento, conozco un lugar al que podemos ir, una vez llegues allí, los tres podremos discutir tu entrenamiento para los próximos años y tengas la habilidad y capacidad para defenderte"** dice Hitomi y Rikudou solo asiente.

Naruto asintió y siguió las indicaciones de Hitomi para llegar al lugar especificado por la Kitsune. El no tiene ni la más remota idea de porque ella quiere ir a ese lugar sea cual sea, pero teniendo en cuenta todo lo que ella ha hecho por el, decidió ir sin decir nada.

Media hora después llegaron, Naruto estaba mirando el lugar, ya que este lugar estaba protegido por sellos Uzumaki y él se siente atraído, por el sello, el cual es una potente barrera que impide entrar a cualquiera que no sea de sangre Uzumaki o que su firma de chakra no haya sido agregada al sello.

Naruto observo el lugar fascinado por lo que parecía ser una pequeña casa lo suficientemente grande para dos personas, este lugar tenía un estudio para **Fuinjutsu** , una forja para armas, una biblioteca que albergaba todo el conocimiento adquirido por Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki y un despacho con cama y cuarto de baño. Ese era el lugar de trabajo privado de su padre, en una de las gavetas del despacho Naruto encontró una Foto de sus padres.

 **-"Esos son tus padres Naruto, el hombre de pelo Amarillo es tu padre, se llamaba Minato Namikaze y la mujer embaraza de pelo rojo es tu madre y se llamaba Kushina Uzumaki"** dice Hitomi **.**

Naruto se sorprendió al escuchar a Hitomi y se le salió un par de lagrimas al ver a sus padres felices de saber que él estaba en camino a sus vidas, pero se sorprendió a un mas al escuchar a Rikudou.

-"Naruto tu madre, Kushina Uzumaki era la princesa de Uzu no kuni (País del Remolino) y una de las kunoichis más poderosas del mundo y una de las pocas capaz de pelear por el puesto de Kage, y tu Padre era Minato Namikaze como ya sabes era el Yondaime Hokage" dice Rikudou.

 **-"Naruto** **por** **qué** **no** **te** **miras** **al** **espejo?** **A** **lo** **mejor** **te** **gusta** **lo** **que** **ves"** dice Hitomi.

Con esas palabras dichas Naruto se acerco a un espejo para poder apreciar los cambios que sufrió físicamente y lo que vio lo dejo sin habla. Si bien su rostro seguía igual, él ha crecido un poco, su pelo sigue rubio, además pero ahora es tan largo que le llega a la nuca y tiene un par de explosiones que le cubren la cara que lo hace más parecido a su padre y sus ojos se oscurecieron un poco más.

Rikudou y Hitomi están satisfechos ya que los cambios provocados por Hitomi tenían un único objetivo. Naruto es un ser humano, pero todo ser humano tiene un gran potencial latente en su genética y hay ocasiones en las que puede ser despertado como por ejemplo los que poseen un **Keke** **Genkai** , ya que ellos usan su material genético para destacar en unos aspectos, pero Naruto tiene mucho más. Ya que al ser un Uzumaki, se podía encontrar que dentro del clan Uzumaki destacaban los de las base Yin que estaban más especializados en la formación de cadenas con su chakra ó convertirse en sensores y estaban los de base Yang que contaban con una increíble capacidad de regeneración y chakra curativo. Sin embargo Naruto es especial, ya que el contiene los dos tipos de chakra Uzumaki por lo tanto tiene la capacidad de crear cadenas irrompibles con su chakra, ser un sensor y cuenta con la capacidad regenerativa y el chakra curativo, por esa razón al Hitomi combinar su chakra con el de Naruto su chakra se volvió tan poderoso y denso. En pocas palabras el niño es un verdadero Biju sin cola y con el tiempo será el más poderoso de los shinobis y será conocido como el Nidaime Rikudou Sennin.

-"Te gusta?"Preguntaron Hitomi y Rikudou

-(Me encanta, no sé porque pero verme así…es mucho mejor de lo que esperaba jejeje), dice Naruto.

 **-"Eso** **apenas** **es** **el** **exterior,** **ya** **te** **cuento** **el** **interior"** dice Hitomi, mientras Rikudou solo escucha atentamente y sonríe, por lo emocionado que esta el niño y lo feliz que esta su hija.

Y con ello Hitomi procedió a contarle todo de sus nuevas habilidades y las infinitas capacidades que estás le dan. Un cuerpo que se regenera de cualquier herida, unas **cadenas** irrompibles que pueden detener a un ser de tanto poder como un Biju, una capacidad sensorial que le da la posibilidad de pelear a ciegas y finalmente los poderes de sus ojos.

 **-"Aun con estos dones tendrás que trabajar duro chico. Vamos a tener que entrenar hasta el agotamiento"** dice Hitomi.

-"Naruto ya es hora que descanses, mañana temprano empieza tu entrenamiento, pero solo una parte, ya que para poder realizar bien tu entrenamiento, necesitas salir de la aldea y viajar donde tus antepasados, necesitas ir al antiguo hogar de tu madre, necesitas ir a Uzushiogakure no sato (Aldea Oculta del Remolino) ahí hay una bóveda con pergaminos de Fuinjutsu, tu eres un Uzumaki y deberás volverte un experto en sellado, para liberar a Hitomi y sus hermanos, se que tu serás capaz de cambiarlos para bien, después de todo el clan Uzumaki siempre ha sido capaz de cambiar cosas" dice Rikudou.

-(Creía que el clan de mi madre había sido destruido en la segunda guerra ninja), dice Naruto.

-"Así es, pero sus secretos y técnicas no fueron encontradas por ninguna de las aldeas que atacaron, ya que están guardadas en una bóveda que solo los Uzumaki pueden acceder y tu deber es restaurarlo, hacer que resurja, porque el clan Uzumaki es el futuro de este mundo" dice Rikudou.

-(Renacer el clan Uzumaki) dice el rubio incrédulo.

-"Pero eso sí, tu eres el último hombre, deberás casarte con más de una chica, por lo tanto te recomiendo que lo hagas por amor y no porque te obligan de acuerdo" dice Rikudou.

Naruto esta sonrojado, para restaurar el clan tendrá más de una esposa, eso nunca lo pensó, pero bueno algún día se enterará y cumplirá con lo dicho por Rikudou. Sin embargo para eso faltan muchos años, por lo cual no tiene de que preocuparse.

-(Ahora lo importante es prepararme para partir a Uzu e iniciar mi entrenamiento, aunque eso no es problema dudo que en la aldea se den cuenta de mi partida y si lo hacen de seguro serán felices ya que el demonio así me dicen los aldeanos y los clanes a excepción del clan Inuzuka, se fue de sus vidas) dice Naruto.

Hitomi y Rikudou se pusieron tristes al recordar que pesé al interés del Hokage los aldeanos y los clanes maltratan al niño, el único clan que no maltrata al niño es el Inuzuka.

 **-"Pero Naruto que harás con la Anbu con máscara de gato y la familia Ichiraku's, se pondrán muy tristes con tu partida"** dice Hitomi.

-(Me despediré de ellos y les prometeré que volveré, aunque sean pocas personas las que me importan de la aldea, volveré para protegerlos) dice Naruto.

-"Esas son palabras muy nobles Naruto, pero ahora necesito que empieces a practicar jutsus antes de que partas, el cual va a ser necesario para el viaje, es el **kuchiyose** **no** **jutsu** (jutsu de invocación) paraqué te ayuden, estamos de acuerdo, y también te enseñare el sello de almacenamiento para que selles todos los rollos de la biblioteca que hay en este lugar y todas las cosas que puedas, ya que más adelante nos serán necesarias" dice el hombre.

-(Si mañana empezare a practicar aunque solo tenga 6 años daré lo mejor de mí, para ser un digno sucesor) dice el rubio entusiasmado.

-"Bueno Naruto es hora de que descanses" dicen Hitomi y su Rikudou al mismo tiempo.

-(Buenas noches Hitomi-chan, Rikudou) dice Naruto.

-"Buenas noches Naruto" responden los dos al mismo tiempo.

 **-En la mente de Naruto-**

 **-Tou-san. Estas seguro de esto? No le estas dando muchas esperanzas, además de tan gran responsabilidad?** Pregunta Hitomi.

-Totalmente Hitomi, no por nada él será el Nidaime Rikudou Sennin y será mejor de lo que yo fui, yo eso te lo aseguro, dice el sabio con gran confianza.

 **-Si tú lo dices, te creo, aunque solo es un niño, no creo que tenga suficiente chakra para realizar el kuchiyose no jutsu,** dice Hitomi un poco preocupada.

-Te equivocas Hitomi, con el chakra si Naruto fuera un Biju tendría una cola, solo que no tiene control sobre este, con los años llegara incluso a superar a Hachibi, si no fuera por tu chakra infinito, él te superaría cuando Naruto alcance los 15 años será como un Biju de 9 colas con chakra limitado, dice el sabio.

- **En** **eso** **último** **te** **equivocas** **Tou** - **san,** **ya** **que** **al** **haber** **mezclado** **mi** **chakra** **con** el **de** **Naruto,** **él** **se** **volvió** **un** **verdadero** **Biju** **sin** **cola,** **él** **no** **tiene** **límites,** **su** **chakra** **es** **igual** **que** **el** **mío,** **su** **chakra** **ya** **es** **infinito,** dice Hitomi recordando la sensación del chakra de Naruto después que se realizara la fusión de chakra.

- **Además** **si** **yo** **le** **enseño** **a** **controlar** **mi** **poder,** **Naruto** **será** **un** **dios,** dice Hitomi.

-De por sí ya lo es, él es más poderoso que cualquier humano, incluso más poderoso que yo dice el sabio sorprendiendo a su hija.

 **A la mañana siguiente**

-" **Buenos** **días** **Naruto** - **kun"** saluda contenta la oji-roja.

-(Buenos días Hitomi-chan, Rikudou-jiji) saluda el pelirrojo.

-"¿Estás listo para el entrenamiento?" Pregunta el sabio.

-(Seguro, que haremos primero?) Pregunta ansioso el rubio.

-"Te enseñare los sellos para la invocación y después te enseñare a realizar los sellos de almacenamiento" dice el sabio.

-(Si entonces luego de bañarme y desayunar comenzamos) dice Naruto y después se despidió momentáneamente de sus inquilinos.

Salió de la habitación y fue a la cocina de la pequeña casa de trabajo de su padre. Luego del desayuno y asearse Rikudou le sugirió que entrenara en su mente, mientras Hitomi levanto una barrera para que no percibieran el chakra del joven pelirrojo.

 **-En la mente de Naruto-**

-Bien Naruto te enseñare los sellos y tú los practicaras, se que necesitas control de chakra pero nosotros te ayudaremos a enfocar lo necesario para realizar la invocación dice el sabio.

-Si es mejor así y ¿Cuáles son los sellos? Pregunta emocionado el rubio.

-No son muy difíciles, los aprenderás y practicaras durante una semana, luego practicaras lo básico de control de chakra para realizar para que al realizar el sello de almacenamiento que te enseñare no termines exhausto. Ahora te enseñare los sellos, dice el sabio.

Mostrándole despacio los sellos, eran 5 de hecho pero tenía que aprender bien cada sello para no cometer ningún fallo.

-Bien empezare a practicar los sellos, se ven fáciles pero igual me esforzare y ¿Qué es lo que invocare? Dice/pregunta Naruto.

 **-Eso no se sabe Naruto-kun, depende de cada quien, por ejemplo mi padre invocaba tigres siberianos y estos eran afín al Hyoton (Elemento Hielo), casi siempre cada invocación es afín a algo, bueno la mayoría de las veces,** dice Hitomi.

-Bien empezare a practicar los sellos, dice el rubio Jinchuriki empezando a desaparecer de su espacio mental para practicar los sellos.

Mientras Hitomi y Rikudou charlaban sobre cuál sería el tipo de invocaciones que logre conseguir el rubio, aunque ninguno podría predecir al sien porciento lo que le esperaba al rubio.

Naruto por su parte se encuentra practicando los sellos una y otra vez para no tener fallas y poder practicar la caligrafía para poder realizar el sello de almacenamiento y completar el entrenamiento a la perfección, mientras es observado por sus dos inquilinos desde su interior.

Después de aquella charla paso rápidamente la semana entre prácticas de los sellos de mano para la invocación y la caligrafía para el sello de almacenamiento, charlas y consejos de parte de sus inquilinos, y por fin llego el día en que Naruto conocería si sería capaz de realizar su invocación y claro está que lo aceptaran como su invocador.

Todo este tiempo el rubio estuvo practicando en su mente, siguiendo las sugerencias hechas por el sabio, se encuentra meditando en posición de loto, mientras tiene una pequeñísima charla sobre los últimos detalles antes de realizar el jutsu.

-" **Bueno** **ya** **es** **hora** **Naruto** - **kun** **te** **deseo** **mucha** **suerte"** dice amablemente Hitomi.

-(Gracias Hitomi-chan, estoy listo Rikudou-jiji) dice Naruto.

-"Entonces andando Naruto, Hitomi y yo te ayudaremos a canalizar el chakra, a la cuenta de 3" dice el sabio.

1….2….y….3 dicen los 2, mientras Naruto hace los sellos de mano y Hitomi y Rikudou canalizan el chakra.

 **-Kuchiyose** **no** **jutsu** (jutsu de invocación) dice Naruto provocando que desapareciera de la pequeña casa en una nube de humo.

Cuando abrió los ojos y empezó disiparse el humo vio que está en una especie de montaña, ya que todo lo que logra ver a su alrededor solo son rocas, decidió caminar por el lugar y ver si puede encontrar algo que lo ayude a llegar al lugar donde se encuentran las invocaciones. Avanzo unos minutos y no tardo en llegar a lo que parecía un templo sagrado, el cual es adornado por estatuas de gran tamaño, las cuales son esculturas de criaturas de aspecto reptiliano con enormes alas y larga cola. Al llegar a ese lugar, del cielo cayeron a su alrededor 3 enormes figuras de gran tamaño, causando un pequeño temblor que obligo al rubio caer al suelo, estas figuras lo rodearon impidiendo que sigua avanzando. Naruto se asusto al ver que las criaturas son iguales a las estatuas, su tamaño es mayor al de una casa de 2 pisos, cada una tiene in color distinto, uno es Azul Marino, el otro Purpura y el ultimo Negro con blanco, sus ojos reptilianos rasgados son del mismo color que su cuerpo, sus bocas son enormes fácilmente pueden comérselo de un bocado, grandes y afilados dientes blancos, piel escamosa recubre todo su cuerpo, pequeñas patas con largas uñas afiladas capaces de rasgar cualquier metal, las 3 criaturas lo miran como si se trata de un pedazo de carne, decir que está impresionado y asustado es poco, más cuando vio que unos cuantos abrieron la boca, mostrándole esos dientes a la perfección, se ven amenazadores si se lo preguntan.

Rikudou y Hitomi se mantienen cayados observando a las criaturas a través de los ojos del chico, Rikudou le dio una mirada a Hitomi, esta se encuentra igual de sorprendida que él. Ninguno se imagino que Naruto estuviera ahora mismo frente a este tipo de criaturas, Hitomi y el sabio solo pudieron pensar que se trata de un tipo de clan de invocación legendario, que solo ha sido descubierto hasta ahora. Realmente nunca había sucedido esto y que sucediera ahora era una muy buena o muy mala señal.

-"No sé si esto es algo bueno ó malo" dice el sabio un tanto incrédulo.

 **-"Tienes razón, esto nunca ha pasado. Si este de verdad es un clan de invocaciones, Naruto debe ser el primero en llegar a este lugar"** dice la Kitsune desconcertada.

-Hay que esperar a ver qué sucede, pero que Naruto esté aquí es por algo, dice el sabio un poco más calmado.

Las criaturas cada vez se acercaban más, hasta que se escucho una voz detrás de ellos, " **Quietos** **todos** ",inmediatamente todos se apartaron, inclinándose respetuosamente ante la figura que se hacía visible saliendo del interior del templo, su tamaño es mayor al de las 3 criaturas presentes, ojos amarillos igualmente rasgados de piel escamosa de color dorado, despacio solo con sus patas traseras, visiblemente mayor que los demás, se acercaba al pelirrojo y este se inclino al igual que los otros agachando su cabeza por indicación de Rikudou para que causara una buena impresión, finalmente quedo a 2 metros y medio de Naruto y lo observo, dio una media sonrisa discreta antes de hablar.

 **-Vaya un humano, esto es realmente interesante, nunca ha llegado un humano a nuestras tierras desde que fue creada, mi nombre es Osiris el líder del clan de los dragones, dime joven cuál es tu nombre?** Dijo **/** pregunto con una voz gruesa y autoritaria el dragón.

Intimidando un poco al rubio, pero se pudo controlar antes de contestar, ya que no quería parecer débil ante el líder.

-Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, Osiris-sama un placer conocer al líder en persona, responde respetuosamente Naruto mirando directo a los ojos del dragón.

En ese momento el dragón uso su poder y se perdió en los recuerdos del rubio, viendo su corta y muy dura vida, pasando por el maltrato del pueblo, como lo condenaron al ostracismo, su condición de Jinchuriki, se sorprendió al ver que es el contenedor de la reina de los Biju, como perdono a la Kyuubi aun estando al tanto de todo lo que causo antes de saber la verdad, también se sorprendió al ver al Rikudou Sennin. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue ver que su corazón es puro sin una gota de odio, a pesar de todo el sufrimiento por el que ha pasado. Dejo de observar, estuvo un tiempo meditando todo lo que vio antes de hablar.

 **-Dime joven Uzumaki ¿Por qué si fuiste agredido tantas veces no guardas odio y rencor en tu corazón?** Pregunta el viejo lagarto.

¿Cómo lo supo? Pregunta confundido Naruto.

- **Yo** **vi** **tus** **recuerdos** **a** **través** **de** **tus** **ojos** **chico** , responde Osiris.

-Ya veo, pues realmente no sé, nunca he odiado a alguien por lo que me hacen, siempre he pensado que algún día cambiaran, además si guardara rencor seria como las otras personas lo cual no quiero ser. Quiero ser fuerte para proteger a las personas que quiero y a quienes necesiten que los protejan, el odio solo trae dolor y solo te llevara al camino de la venganza, y yo no quiero ser así, dice el rubio, sorprendiendo a los dragones por esas palabras y sacándole una sonrisa al líder del clan.

- **Naruto** **¿ya** **tienes** **algún** **contrato?** Pregunta una vez más el dragón dorado.

-No, es la primera vez que trato de invocar algo dice el oji-Azul sorprendiendo aún más a los lagartos, eso era imposible.

 **-Bueno esto es algo inesperado, ya que nosotros somos el último clan de invocaciones legendarias y para llegar aquí deberías tener los otros 2 contratos de clanes,** dice obviamente confundido el dragón.

-Disculpe Osiris-sama ¿Cómo es eso de tercer invocación no comprendo? Pregunta dudoso el rubio.

 **-Veras Naruto nosotros somos una invocación legendaria al igual que otro dos clanes más, para hacerse merecedor de los contratos tienes que pasar una prueba, pero nosotros somos un poco diferentes, nosotros somos como un edificio, tienes que pasar por el primer clan y enfrentar la prueba para hacerse merecedor del contrato, si lo haces puedes pasar al otro clan, ósea puedes subir al segundo piso del edificio y así sucesivamente hasta que llegues al último piso ó no pases la prueba y te quedes en cualquier piso, pero tu apareciste en el tercer piso del edificio, es extraño nunca ha pasado y eso es desconcertante, me entiendes** explica Osiris.

-Sí creo que sí, entonces que pasara ahora, dijiste que hay una prueba para ser merecer del contrato, ¿Cuál es la prueba del contrato de los dragones, Osiris-sama? Pregunta el rubio ocasionando que todos los dragones lo miren fijamente.

Estuvieron en silencio algunos momentos mientras el dragón sonríe antes de hablar

 **-Ya hiciste la prueba Naruto, nuestra prueba es notar la maldad dentro de tu corazón para saber si no caeremos en la maldad junto con nuestro invocador, pero tu alma y corazón son puros, felicidades eres el primer invocador del clan de los dragones, firma este pergamino con tu sangre y nos podrás invocar cuando quieras, además nosotros podemos estar en agua salada como dulces, también podemos vivir en aguas frías como calientes, por lo que no tendrás problemas para invocarnos ya que nosotros nos adaptamos a la perfección a cualquier clima además podemos volar, te seremos fieles y protegeremos,** termina de decir el dragón.

-Gracias, más que una invocación serán parte de mi familia dijo contento Naruto mientras se mordía el pulgar y firmo con su sangre el contrato, al terminar se lo devolvió a Osiris y el contrato desapareció en una bola de humo, los demás dragones están contentos, ya que al fin llego a su territorio alguien digno de ser su invocador. Más dragones de todo tamaño y color llegaron al lugar, Naruto está realmente feliz.

 **-Tu espíritu es fuerte al igual que tu voluntad…**

 **-Y tratas a las invocaciones como un igual, no solo como armas o animales. Si eres digno de nosotros joven humano,** dicen unas voces,aespaldas de Naruto apareciendo en una bola de humo sorprendiendo a Osiris y al resto del clan dragón.

- **Aslan** , **Ra** **¿qué** **hacen** **aquí?** Pregunta sorprendido y confundido el dragón mirando a los susodichos que solo sonríen ante la pregunta.

El primero de nombre Aslan es un gran león de pelaje blanco como la nieve de unos 3,40 metros de largo incluyendo su cola y 4 de alto parado sobre sus cuatro patas, ojos purpuras verticalmente rasgados, grandes colmillos que sobresalen de su boca y garras visiblemente afiladas.

El otro de nombre Ra es un Fénix y es un pájaro más grande de lo normal mucho más grande, 2 metros de alto parado en sus dos patas y 2,60 de largo incluyendo su cola, ojos color rojo fuego y su cuerpo está recubierto de plumas de color rojo, naranja y amarillo incandescente. Frente de Naruto observándolo fijamente al igual que el león.

 **-Solo vinimos porque en nuestros territorios la estatua que predice la llegado del elegido para ser el invocador de los 3 clanes legendarios se ha activado y queríamos comprobar que todo esté bien** dice tranquilo Ra.

 **-Pero grande es nuestra sorpresa al ver a un niño humano, pero ya lo habíamos sentido anteriormente cuando llego aquí a la primera isla, además sentimos sus poderes y su espíritu junto a su fuerza de voluntad que es lo que mi clan necesita, alguien justo con esas 2 características inquebrantables, los primeros 3 no la tenían por eso no les permití el contrato, pero tú joven humano lo tienes y lo superas por eso no necesitas mi prueba porque ya la habías ganado sin siquiera conocernos, por eso yo Aslan del clan león doy fe que eres merecedor de nuestro contrato, toma fírmalo y demuestra que eres el elegido,** dice el gran león blanco entregándole un pergamino.

Pero curiosamente Naruto está ahí parado, quieto como una estatua con una cara de sorpresa increíble, no dice nada y eso francamente ya los está preocupando.

- **Naruto** **¿estás** **bien?** Pregunta Osiris pero Naruto seguía igual.

- **Bueno** , **te** **dije** **que** **no** **debimos** **haber** **entrado** **de** **esa** **forma** , dice el gran león con una gota estilo anime en su cabeza.

 **-Sí parece que llegar de sorpresa y hablar como si nada ante un humano, trae consecuencias y más si es un niño jajaja,** dice riendo el Fénix.

- **Tenemos** **que** **hacerlo** **reaccionar** , **Kinto** **por** **favor** **has** **los** **honores** , dice Osiris a un pequeño dragón, él cuál se acerco a Naruto y le lanzo un rayo no para lastimarlo, pero si lo suficiente para hacerlo reaccionar y quizás dolerle un poco, quien sabe…

De pronto Naruto sintió un hormigueo por todo su cuerpo y se doblo del dolor antes de reaccionar.

-Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh, grita Naruto para luego caer de rodillas al suelo.

Ya después de que él pequeño dragón dejara de electrocutar al pelirrojo y este le reclamara al dragón por ser electrocutado tras calmarse el asunto, Naruto ese puso a firmar el contrato de los leones, tras una pequeña explicación y presentaciones nuevamente, ya firmado el contrato fue el turno del ave de fuego de ofrecerle el pergamino después de decirle que su prueba era saber la relación del invocador con invocaciones, ya que muchos los ven como simples animales habladores ó principalmente como armas, pero él no, él los ve como un igual y esa era la respuesta que buscaban, ya tras firmar su tercer contrato se entero que los Leones son el primer contrato y los Fénix son el segundo, curioso él solo buscaba una invocación y resulto merecedor de 3 y no unas comunes, sino tres contratos de invocaciones legendarias.

El oji-Azul presto atención a lo que le dicen sus nuevas invocaciones.

 **-Bueno Naruto como tienes tres contratos será difícil precisar a cual clan necesitaras, ya que los tres tenemos los mismos sellos, para realizar la invocación,** dice el gran león.

 **-De eso no hay problema mi estimado Aslan, la solución es simple que Naruto al realizar kuchiyose vierta un poco de chakra elemental al final del último sello, si pone Suiton serán ustedes los Leones aunque su especialidad es Hyoton, Katon serán los Fénix aunque también manejan Futon, y Raiton seremos nosotros los dragones aunque también usamos Katon. De esa forma no tendremos problemas,** responde el dragón confiado.

- **Solo** **hay** **algo** **que** **no** **encaja** **Osiris** , dice el León.

 **-¿Qué** **cosa?** Pregunta el dragón.

 **-¿Qué pasa si Naruto no posee ninguna de esas Naturalezas ó solo una?** Pregunta una vez más el León.

 **-Demonios tienes razón Aslan, tenemos que encontrar otra forma,** dice resignado Osiris.

 **-Eso es fácil, Naruto sabes qué tipo de chakra elemental posees?** Pregunta el león.

-Sí Aslan-sama, pero creo que es mejor si ustedes lo ven, responde el rubio sacando un papel en blanco de sus ropas mientras inyectaba chakra al dichoso papel, los 3 líderes de los clanes de invocación lo miraban, Osiris despacho a los demás dragones.

De un momento a otro el papel se corto en 4 pedazos, dando a entender que era a fin al **Futon**.

 **-Demonios él Futon, ahora tendremos más complicaciones,** dice el león.

-Espere Aslan-sama no saque conclusiones todavía, mire los pedazos en el suelo, dice Naruto señalando los 4 papelitos.

Las invocaciones los miraron un momento mientras ninguno se esperaba lo que pasaría. Uno de los papeles se humedeció indicio claro del **Suiton** mientras Aslan sonríe, el otro papel se arrugo Osiris sonríe triunfante al saber que es afín al **Raiton** , el siguiente papel se desmorono indicando el **Doton** en su chakra y por fin el ultimo papel que queda se prendió fuego mientras se reducía a cenizas dando a constar el **Katon** dejando tranquilos a las invocaciones e igualmente sorprendidos.

 **-Bien esto es impresionante Naruto, otra cosa más para estar orgullosos de haber firmado el contrato contigo, los 3 clanes legendarios siempre hemos sido grandes amigos, pero teníamos una pequeña disputa, de ver cual invocación sería la elegida para ser la primera, ya que el invocador a ser afín a un elemento, un clan tendría el privilegio en ser llamado él mas fuerte por el afín elemental del invocador, pero tu rompes esa regla y ahora todos seremos la primera invocación, adiós a esa maldita disputa, no creen amigos míos,** dice Aslan.

 **-Tienes razón Aslan, ya no tenemos que pelear,** dice sereno Ra.

 **-Bueno Naruto ya debes regresar, cuando nos necesites solo llámanos y estaremos ahí,** dice el dragón dorado mientras el león y el ave de fuego asentían.

-Bien gracias por los contratos y no los defraudare, nos vemos Osiris-sama, Aslan-sama y Ra-sama, dice Naruto mientras se despedía de ellos y desaparecía en una nube de humo…

 **Con las invocaciones**

- **Bien** **suelta** **la** **lengua** **Osiris,** dice el León blanco

 **-¿De** **qué** **hablas** **Aslan?** Pregunta confundido el dragón.

- **No** **nos** **engañas** **Osiris,** **sabemos** **que** **escondes** **algo** **y** **queremos** **saber** **que** **es,** responde el ave de fuego

- **Ya** **sabía** **que** **no** **los** **iba** **a** **engañar** dice el dragón con una sonrisa.

 **-Y bien ¿que viste en sus recuerdos que te tiene así? Que te tiene así,** pregunta nuevamente el Fénix.

- **Ya** **que** **les** **contare,** dice Osiris mientras les relataba del chico, cabe mencionar que los otros tenían varios pensamientos y sus emociones eran un completo caos, enojo, incredulidad, admiración y demás.

 **-Vaya pobre chico, no tenía idea de todo lo que ha tenido que soportar,** dice el Fénix.

- **Malditos** **humanos** **¿Por** **qué** **le** **hacen** **eso** **a** **un** **niño?** Pregunta el león enojado.

- **Es** **por** **su** **condición** , responde el dragón.

 **-¿De** **cuál** **condición** **estamos** **hablando** **viejo** **amigo?** Pregunta sereno Ra.

- **Naruto** **es** **un** **Jinchuriki,** **de** **ahí** **su** **odio** **hacia** **él,** responde el dragón mientras los otros 2 lo miran en shock.

- **Me** **estás** **diciendo,** **¿qué** **el** **niño** **contiene** **un** **Biju?** Pregunta asombrado Aslan.

- **Pero** **eso** **no** **explica** **el** **maltrato** **al** **chico,** dice Ra de manera pensativa.

- **Eso** **se** **debe** **a** **que** **los** **de** **la** **aldea** **del** **chico** **lo** **ven** **como** **la** **reencarnación** **del** **Biju,** **y** **no** **cualquier** **Biju** **mi** **estimado** **Aslan,** **estamos** **hablando** **de** **la** **Kyuubi** **no** **Kitsune.** **La** **Biju** **más** **poderosa,** recita el dragón, dejando otra vez en shock a sus amigos.

 **-Esto es increíble, el niño tiene a la Biju más poderosa en su interior, no me lo esperaba** dice Aslan aun sorprendido.

 **-El chico está lleno de sorpresas no les parece jejeje,** dice Ra un tanto divertido.

- **Así** **es** **mi** **amigo,** **así** es **,** termina de decir el dragón…

Después de unos minutos de haber terminado de procesar la información, Ra y Aslan se despiden de Osiris y se dirigen a sus respectivas islas, después de quedar solo el dragón alzo la vista al cielo.

 **-Serás un gran y poderoso ninja Naruto, sin duda las invocaciones legendarias seremos reconocidas con tu ayuda, al estar bajo el mando del Nidaime Rikudou Sennin jejeje,** dice el dragón.

 **De regreso con Naruto**

Ya en el mundo ninja Naruto ha aparecido en el campo de entrenamiento de la pequeña casa en la que se encuentra, un poco cansado por el chakra, ya que no lo maneja muy bien, pero valió la pena, aunque le intriga que no ha escuchado a sus inquilinos, así que entro a la casa se sentó en el suelo en posición de loto, se concentro y entro en su mente, al estar otra vez en la alcantarilla, decidió concentrarse y cambiar el aspecto del lugar, creo un inmenso bosque, montañas, un hermoso cielo con la luna llena en todo lo alto, un lago, cerca del lago creó una casa de dos pisos full equipada para sus inquilinos, que al ver lo que hizo Naruto, le agradecieron y entraron a la casa.

Al entrar se saludaron y se sentaron en uno de los muebles mientras Rikudou habla.

-Naruto estoy muy orgulloso de ti, al haber firmado con los tres clanes, dice Rikudou.

-Gracias Rikudou-jiji, yo también aunque no me esperaba eso pero ya los tengo y soy feliz jejeje, dice Naruto con una sonrisa.

 **-Bien hecho Naruto-kun, eres el primero en firmar los contratos de invocaciones legendarias,** dice feliz Hitomi.

-¿Qué haremos ahora Rikudou-jiji? Pregunta el oji-Azul.

-Por ahora entrenaras aquí en tu subconsciente, ejercicios de chakra y seguirás practicando el sello de almacenamiento, para sellar todas las cosas que hay aquí de tus padres que ahora son tuyas y todo lo que nos pueda servir, mientras planeamos como salir de la aldea sin inconvenientes.

 **-Naruto-kun, yo te diré como llegar al compuesto Uzumaki aquí en la aldea, para que ingreses y selles todas las cosas que hay allí, después de todo son tuyas y en la aldea no te lo pueden impedir, además estoy segura que si hablas con él Hokage te lo dará, además debes pedirle permiso para salir de la aldea,** diceHitomi.

-Eso no es problema, en unas semanas realizaran un ejercicio de supervivencia en la aldea, ese día la seguridad es prácticamente nula, ya que todos se concentran en el bosque de la muerte ya que la mayoría de los ninjas se centran en la seguridad del evento, pero si consigo que Oji-san me de permiso mejor, dice Naruto.

-Perfecto, mientras esperamos el día para partir de la aldea, ese tiempo lo emplearemos para mejorar tu control de chakra, sellar todas las cosas que hay aquí y todas las cosas que haya en el compuesto Uzumaki, ya que serán necesarias para tu formación, dice Rikudou.

Después de esa charla, paso una semana entre el entrenamiento de control de chakra y del sello de almacenamiento, llego el momento en el que Naruto sellara todas las cosas que hay en la pequeña casa de su padre.

-"Naruto llego el momento que realices el sellado de las cosas del lugar en el que estamos" dijo Rikudou.

 **-"¿Estás** **listo** **Naruto-kun?"** Pregunta Hitomi.

-(Sí Hitomi-chan, aunque me preocupa un poco no poder controlar mi chakra) dice el rubio.

-"No te preocupes Naruto, Hitomi y yo te ayudaremos" dice el sabio.

Dicho y hecho, Naruto con la ayuda de Rikudou y Hitomi usó el sello de almacenamiento y en múltiples pergaminos sello todos los pergaminos y libros de la biblioteca que hay en la pequeña casa, también sello todo lo que encontró para forjar armas.

 **-"¿Cómo te sientes Naruto-kun?"** Pregunta Hitomi.

-(Algo cansado pero contento, ya tengo gran parte de mi formación y herencia asegurada) responde el rubio.

-"Qué bueno que pienses así Naruto, aunque tienes razón, pero ¿Cuándo piensas ir al compuesto Uzumaki?" Dice/pregunta el sabio.

-(Mañana voy a ir) responde el rubio.

-"Está bien Naruto, por ahora seguiremos practicando el control de chakra básico" dice el sabio.

 **-A la mañana siguiente-**

Naruto se levanto temprano como siempre hace, se baño, desayuno, entreno un poco y antes de irse se reunió en su mente con sus inquilinos.

Entrando a la casa, encontró a sus inquilinos desayunando y habla.

-Mañana Hitomi-chan, Rikudou-jiji, dice Naruto.

- **Mañana** **Naruto** - **kun,** **¿listo** **para** **ir** **al** **Compuesto** **Uzumaki?** Dice/pregunta Hitomi.

-Mas que listo, estoy seguro de que con tus indicaciones llegare sin problemas al Compuesto, responde el rubio.

-Hola Naruto, no te preocupes por el gasto de chakra, Hitomi y yo te ayudaremos al igual que hicimos ayer, dice el sabio.

-Gracias Rikudou-jiji, dice el rubio.

 **-Una pregunta Hitomi-chan, Rikudou-jiji. Hay una forma en que pueda hablar con ustedes mientras este fuera de mi subconsciente?** Pregunta el rubio.

 **-Con mi Tou-san podrás comunicarte sin problemas mientras estés fuera de él, pero conmigo será un poco más difícil debido a que el sello me impide hacerlo,** dice Hitomi.

-Pero ahí alguna forma de hacer algo con el sello? Pregunta Naruto.

-Así es Naruto, si rasgas un poco el sello, podrás hablar con Hitomi sin necesidad de entrar en tu subconsciente, dice el sabio.

-¿Cuál sello? Pregunta el rubio.

 **-El que está en el collar en mi cuello Naruto-kun,** responde Hitomi.

Entonces Naruto se acerca a Hitomi agarra con cuidado el sello y lo rasga un poco.

 **-Así es suficiente Naruto-kun, eso alcanzara para que podamos hablar sin necesidad de que tengas que venir a tu subconsciente,** dice Hitomi.

Dichas estas palabras Naruto se despide de sus inquilinos mientras desaparece de su subconsciente.

Al despertarse Naruto salió de la casa, mientras Hitomi vuelve a levantar las barreras para mantener alejados del lugar a personas indeseadas.

Mientras el rubio camina por la aldea siguiendo las indicaciones de Hitomi para llegar al Compuesto Uzumaki, se encontró con un Anbu que reconoció inmediatamente.

-Neko-chan como estas? Que haces aquí? Pregunta Naruto.

-Hola Naruto-kun, estoy bien gracias a dios, estaba caminando por la aldea cuando te vi y decidí acercarme a ver qué haces y para donde te diriges, dice Neko.

 **-"Naruto-kun, dile a ella para donde te diriges, estoy segura que te ayudara y protegerá, por cierto no tienes que hablar para responderme, solo tienes que pensar tu respuesta y te escuchare sin problemas, no queremos que la gente piense que eres un loco y te hagan más daño"** dice Hitomi.

-(Eso haré Hitomi-chan, gracias por el consejo) dice Naruto.

-Bueno Neko-chan me dirijo al Compuesto Uzumaki, al antiguo hogar de mis padres, le responde Naruto.

-Bien, te acompañare Naruto-kun, sígueme, se cómo llegar, aunque cuando lleguemos tienes mucho que explicar, dice Neko.

-Está bien, por cierto Neko-chan nunca me dijiste tu nombre y dudo que Neko sea tu nombre, dice el rubio.

-Tienes razón, ese no es mi nombre, pero cuando lleguemos al Compuesto Uzumaki, te lo diré, responde Neko.

Así siguieron hablando por unos minutos hasta llegar al compuesto Uzumaki, al acercarse sienten una barrera y Hitomi le habla

 **-"Naruto-kun eso es una barrera de sangre, es decir, tienes que colocar un poco de tu sangre para desactivar la barrera y puedan entran al compuesto"** diceHitomi.

Naruto escucha a Hitomi y realiza lo pedido, mientras la Anbu que lo acompaña observa maravillada como la barrera se hace visible y pocos segundos después desaparece permitiéndoles el acceso al Compuesto Uzumaki.

Entran a lo que parece ser el jardín del compuesto y observan varias casas, sobresaliendo una de entre todas las casas, la cuál es la casa del jefe del clan Uzumaki, Naruto y Neko entran a la casa, se sientan en unos de los sillones y empiezan a charlar.

-Cuéntame Naruto-kun, que sabes de tus padres? Quien te dijo de este compuesto? Le pregunta Neko antes de quitarse la máscara que le cubre el rostro.

-Bueno se sus nombres, las cosas que hicieron y lo mucho que me amaban, ahora quien me dijo, bueno en realidad nadie me dijo, lo que paso fue qué encontré un lugar secreto de mi padre, en el cuál encontré el testamento de mis padres, mediante el cual me explican todo, todas las cosas que me dejaron, mi herencia, y mi madre me dijo que la isla de Uzu es mía junto con todas las cosas que allí se encuentran, ya que soy el heredero del trono de la familia Real de Uzu, responde el rubio.

-Te gustaría saber más de tus padres? Lo tienes contigo? Pregunta la hermosa mujer con el pelo de color violeta.

-Si tengo el testamento conmigo, es mas lo cargo en este bolsillo dice Naruto señalando el bolsillo de su ropa sobre su corazón.

Naruto esta vestido con Pantalones azul oscuro, botas de combate negras, una camisa manga corta de color negra con el logo del Remolino del clan Uzumaki de color dorado en la espalda y el Kanji para Kitsune, un par de calentadores de color azul marino, en las manos lleva guantes sin dedos de color negro equipados con sellos de almacenamiento y una gabardina como la de su padre pero de color negro y la de Naruto tiene el logo del Clan Uzumaki y en Kanji para Kitsune en dorado.

Después Naruto saco el testamento de sus padres y se lo enseño, mientras le dice, me encantaría saber más de mis padres, aunque especialmente me gustaría saber más de mi madre, tú la conocías? Por cierto cuál es tu nombre? Dice/pregunta el pelirrojo.

Yugao por un momento se queda en silencio mientras lee y escucha lo que le dice Naruto.

-Mi nombre es Yugao, Yugao Uzuki dice Yugao.

-Y yo si conocía a tu madre, es más ella era mi sensei, le responde Yugao.

Y así Yugao le conto a Naruto todo lo que sabía de su madre. Mientras el pelirrojo escuchaba atentamente y se sorprendió cuando Yugao le dijo, que él se parecía mucho a su madre en su personalidad.

-Gracias Yugao-chan, me hace muy feliz saber más de mi madre, dice Naruto con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

-No me lo agradezcas Naruto-kun es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por el hijo de mi figura de madre adoptiva, pero dime algo Naruto, que quieres hacer aquí en el Compuesto Uzumaki? Dice/pregunta Yugao.

-Vine aquí a sellar todas las cosas que hay aquí que me pertenecen por derecho y herencia, además de llevarme todo lo que mis padres me dejaron, ya que en dos semanas me voy de la aldea en un viaje de entrenamiento que durara 9 años, responde Naruto.

-No te dejare ir solo, yo te acompañare y te ayudare en tu entrenamiento, le prometí a tu madre que nunca te dejaría solo y pienso cumplir mi promesa, cuando tienes pensado irte de la aldea? Dice/pregunta Yugao

-Gracias Yugao-chan, tengo pensado partir en dos semanas, exactamente el día que aquí harán el entrenamiento de supervivencia, ya que ese día la seguridad de la aldea es prácticamente nula, por tener a casi todos los ninjas cuidando del desarrollo de la actividad en el bosque de la muerte, pero no puedo dejar que vayas conmigo, necesito ir solo, pero te prometo que volveré, dice el rubio.

-Bueno, aunque no estoy de acuerdo, en que vayas solo, mañana te llevare con el Hokage, le pedirás permiso para salir de la aldea en un viaje de entrenamiento, dice Yugao.

-Ahora bien vamos a sellar todo, voy a mandar un par de clones de sombra a revisar las otras casas y que traigan todo lo que consigan, tal vez nos pueda servir para el entrenamiento, dice Yugao mientras procede a realizar los sellos para el jutsu.

Al realizar los sellos, al lado de Yugao aparecen dos copias exactas de ella, Yugao les ordena ir a revisar las otras casas del compuesto Uzumaki mientras la original ayuda a Naruto a revisar y sellar todo lo que consigan en la casa principal del compuesto.

Así Naruto y Yugao pasaron dos días revisando y sellando todas las cosas que consiguieron en el Compuesto Uzumaki, después de sellar todo y que Naruto guardara todos los pergaminos en un bolso, Yugao lo acompaño al lugar donde Naruto estaba viviendo y al entrar se sorprendió, ya que ese era el lugar al que Kushina solía llevarla para entrenar y conversar.

Al anochecer Yugao le dijo a Naruto que todos los días lo visitaría y lo ayudaría en lo que pudiera, Naruto le agradeció la ayuda y antes de irse le dijo

Yugao-chan tengo algo que contarte, que puede ocasionar que me odies y no quieras saber nada más de mí.

-Sí es sobre que eres el contenedor de la Kyuubi no Kitsune, ya lo sé, el Hokage me dijo junto con el grupo Anbu que te protege y además no puedo odiarte porque tú me importas mucho, dice Yugao.

-Gracias Yugao-chan, dice el rubio con lágrimas.

-Descansa Naruto-kun, mañana nos vemos, dice Yugao.

 **-A la mañana siguiente-**

Naruto se levanto temprano, desayuno, se baño, hablo con sus inquilinos, antes de empezar a realizar su entrenamiento básico de control de chakra hasta que llego Yugao y le ayudo, después lo llevo a comprar implemento ninja y algunas cosas que necesitarían para su viaje.

-Naruto-kun debemos ir a hablar con él Hokage, para que puedas salir sin inconvenientes, dice Yugao antes de agarrar a Naruto y desaparecer en un Shunshin.

 **Torre Hokage-Oficina del Hokage**

Naruto y Yugao reaparecieron en la oficina del Hokage, quien se encuentra hablando con Tsume Inuzuka que está acompañada por su hija Hana Inuzuka.

-Yugao, que te trae por aquí y con Naruto, fue atacado de nuevo? Pregunta el Hokage.

-No Hokage-sama, vengo con Naruto, porque Naruto quiere pedirle permiso para salir de la aldea en un viaje de entrenamiento de 9 años, responde Yugao.

-Naruto por qué quieres salir de la aldea para entrenar? Pregunta el viejo Kage.

-Oji-san hace poco más de una semana fui atacado, los aldeanos y algunos ninjas me golpearon hasta casi matarme, un hombre llamado Hagoromo Otsutsuki me salvo y se ofreció a entrenarme, pero para poder hacerlo debo irme con él en un viaje de entrenamiento de 9 años, pero te prometo que volveré, responde Naruto sorprendiendo al Hokage y a los presentes por lo del ataque.

-Está bien Naruto, te dejaré ir, y discúlpame por no poder protegerte, dice el viejo Kage.

-Naruto como no sabemos tú afinidad elemental toma, en estos pergaminos hay más de 25 jutsus de cada elemento, dice Hiruzen.

-Gracias Oji-san, dice Naruto.

-Cuando se van? Pregunta el viejo Kage.

-En una semana, ya que tengo tu permiso Oji-san, antes tenía pensado partir el día del examen de supervivencia de la academia, responde Naruto.

-Bueno Naruto puedes retirarte, dice el Hokage.

 **-A la mañana siguiente-**

Naruto se levanto temprano, desayuno, se baño, hablo con sus inquilinos, antes de empezar a realizar su entrenamiento básico de control de chakra hasta que llegaron Yugao, Tsume y Hana y las 3 le ayudaron, después lo llevaron a comprar implemento ninja y algunas cosas que necesitará para su viaje.

Y así entre entrenamientos pasaron los días y la semana que faltaba para que Naruto realice su viaje a Uzu.


	4. Llegada a Uzushio

**Capitulo 3**

 **Llegada a Uzu y los regalos**

15 de Octubre, día en que Naruto iniciará su viaje a la tierra de sus antepasados, para iniciar su entrenamiento y que pueda hacerse más fuerte para convertirse en el Nidaime Rikudou Sennin y ayudar a los Bijus y sus hermanos Jinchurikis. Pero no nos adelantemos a los hechos todavía falta mucho para eso….

Era una mañana soleada en la aldea de la hoja, los ninjas realizaban las misiones asignadas por el Hokage, los aldeanos iban a sus trabajos y otros iban de un lado a otro. Nuestro héroe se levanto temprano como siempre, se ducho, desayuno, agarro sus cosas, revisando su bolso para que no le falte nada, reviso que todos los pergaminos de almacenamiento estuvieran completos y no le faltara nada, después de asegurarse de que todas sus cosas están debidamente guardas salió a la entrada de la aldea.

 **-Media hora después en la entrada de la aldea-**

Naruto vio a Yugao acercarse acompañada por Tsume Inuzuka, Hana Inuzuka y el Hokage, quienes fueron a despedirlo.

-Hola Naruto-kun buenos días, listo para tu viaje? Pregunta Yugao.

-Buenos días Yugao-chan, Tsume-san, Hana-chan, Oji-san, más que listo, responde Naruto.

-Hola cachorro, suerte, dice Tsume.

-Hola Naruto-kun, cuídate, dice Hana.

-Naruto te estaré esperando, dice el Hokage.

-Nos veremos en 9 años, dice Naruto antes de salir corriendo por las puertas de la aldea.

-(Bien Naruto te ayudare a canalizar el chakra mientras Hitomi agrega la afinidad elemental al último sello para realizar la invocación **)** dice Rikudou.

-(¿Lista Hitomi-chan?) Pregunta el rubio.

 **-(Siempre** **Naruto-kun)** responde Hitomi.

-(Bien entonces vamos a la cuenta de 3) dice Naruto.

-1, dice el rubio mientras se muerde el pulgar y hace los sellos.

-(2) dice Rikudou canalizando suficiente chakra para realizar 3 invocaciones.

 **-(3,** **ahora** **Naruto-kun),** dice Hitomi aplicando la afinidad elemental.

- **Kuchiyose** **no** **jutsu** (jutsu de invocación) dice Naruto poniendo su mano derecha en el suelo mientras se produce una explosión de humo.

La explosión causo que Naruto cayera de espaldas al suelo, pero rápidamente se levanto.

El rubio se volteo para ver a su invocación ya que el humo se ha despejado. Al frente del rubio está un león, más grandes que los normales, uno de color Gris oscuro, ojos verdes, la invocación se quedo viendo fijamente a Naruto. Por su parte Naruto está emocionado de haber invocado al león, tras varios segundos Naruto finalmente hablo.

-Hola soy Naruto, dice el oji-Azul.

 **-Es un gusto conocer a Nuestro invocador soy Kleiton, estoy para servirle Naruto-sama** dice humildemente el León.

-Un gusto también Kleiton, y por favor no seas tan formal solo llámame Naruto. Bueno te llamé para pedirte el favor de que me lleves a un pequeño pueblo que está a la orilla del mar, se llama Nami no Kuni dice Naruto recordando las clases que le dio Hitomi y Yugao reforzó sobre la geografía del continente elemental.

 **-Sera un placer Naruto, súbase y sosténgase fuerte que voy a correr,** dice Kleiton.

-Ok, ya estoy listo, dice Naruto.

El León dio marcha a gran velocidad por el bosque y evitando cualquier peligro para ellos, corre con rapidez como si de un rayo se tratará, por su parte el rubio al no estar acostumbrado a… digamos viajes movidos y veloces iba algo mareado, pero se las arregló para sostenerse y no caerse al pasar 1 hora llegaron a un punto donde el león no puede avanzar más, debido ya que solo se puede llegar por agua.

- **Lo** **siento** **Naruto** **hasta** **aquí** **puedo** **llegar,** dice Kleiton.

-No te preocupes Kleiton, ya puedes retirarte y gracias por traerme. Tengo una idea para poder seguir avanzando dice Naruto al León.

- **Está** **bien,** **entonces** **me** **retiro,** **con** **su** **permiso,** dice Kleiton mientras hace una reverencia antes de irse en una nube de humo.

-(Bien y ahora que haremos) pregunta Naruto a sus inquilinos.

-"Naruto desde aquí podemos ir a Uzu sin necesidad de llegar a Nami" dice el sabio.

-(Sí, bueno Hitomi-chan ¿lista de nuevo?) Pregunta el rubio.

 **-"Si Naruto-kun solo no te esfuerces mucho, recuerda que el entrenamiento solo fue mental, todavía no estás acostumbrado a usar tanto chakra"** dice la oji-roja.

-(Está bien Hitomi-chan hagámoslo) dice Naruto.

De nuevo Naruto hizo los sellos y con la ayuda de Hitomi y Rikudou hubo otra explosión. De esta salió una hermosa ave de ojos rojos, plumaje Amarillo-naranja de unos 4,50 metros, mirando a todos lados hasta que visualizo al rubio al frente hiso una expresión como si sonriera y le hablo.

 **-Un gusto verlo Naruto-sama soy Zira, estoy a sus órdenes,** dice la hermosa ave.

Hola Zira-chan, no seas tan formal conmigo solo llámame Naruto, ¿pueden llevarme a Uzushio?, pregunta el rubio.

 **-Claro que si Naruto-kun, no será problema, súbase y disfrute del viaje** dice amigable Zira.

El viaje fue pacifico y sin inconvenientes, el rubio disfruta la vista desde el cielo desde la espalda de Zira, también pudo ver los remolinos que protegen la isla, agradece ir por aire y no por el agua, ya que pasar por esos remolinos quizás hubiera sido una tarea muy movida. Ya en la orilla la Fénix se despide del rubio desaparece, Naruto siguió un camino que lo llevo a unas ruinas de lo que antes era la gran **Uzushiogakure** no Sato, no pudo evitar sentir algo raro en su pecho como melancolía, Hitomi le dijo que era por su sangre Uzumaki, ya han pasado varias horas desde que Naruto salió de la aldea y se puede apreciar que el sol se oculta en el horizonte. Naruto se dispuso a buscar una casa que se viera habitable pero lamentablemente está muy lejos de encontrarla, ya que la mayoría están destruidas. Se detuvo y vio muchos árboles con todo tipo de frutas, además de un rio y animales pequeños así como siervos, agradeció al ver que de hambre no morirá, se sentó en unas piedras, se concentro y entro en su paisaje mental.

 **-Paisaje mental de Naruto-**

Naruto llego a la casa y ahí están Hitomi y Hagoromo conversando.

-Bien y ahora que haremos, pregunta Naruto.

-No te impacientes, ya deben estar llegando dice Rikudou mientras Hitomi y Naruto lo ven con duda.

 **-¿Quién** **Tou** - **san?** Pregunta Hitomi curiosa.

-Es una sorpresa, Naruto vuelva al mundo real, que tienes visitas, dice Hagoromo con una sonrisa. Naruto no dijo nada y se desvaneció mientras Hitomi mira con curiosidad a través de los ojos del oji-Azul.

 **-Fuera del paisaje mental de Naruto-**

Ya de vuelta Naruto abrió los ojos justamente cuando de la nada apareció una luz que lo segó, pronto la luz se disipo revelando a varias entidades que irradiaban un aura divina, cuando toda la luz se esfumo al frente de Naruto están 6 personas de las cuales solo uno es varón, este está vestido con un traje de batalla, muy pareció al de un samurái de color rojo, cabello largo de color negro al igual que sus ojos, una cicatriz en su mejilla derecha, con 1 espada en su cintura y un tipo de escudo en su espalda y para terminar un casco estilo samurái en su mano derecha, miraba a Naruto serio. Las otras 6 chicas hermosas, de cuerpo envidiable enfundadas en kimonos que acentuaban sus figuras de reloj de arena, piernas bien torneadas, anchas caderas y breve cintura, pechos copa D y rostros con facciones finas que le daban un tono angelical.

Naruto está impresionado con las personas frente a él, el hombre se ve imponente y las mujeres lo miran con una sonrisa además de ser extremadamente lindas y sexys, una de ellas se acerco a Naruto, lleva un kimono blanco con soles dorados, el cabello dorado hasta la cintura y ojos amarillos, se agacho a su altura, lo miro fijamente y esbozo una sonrisa antes de abrazarlo, desencajando a todos y asfixiando entre sus pechos al pobre chico que estaba muriendo cómodamente, no es como si esta forma de morir fuera brutal.

-Nee-san lo estás matando, exclamo una de ellas de kimono azul y lunas blancas, cabello a media espalda color plateado y ojos grises hipnotizantes, haciendo que reaccione y suelte al afortunado pelirrojo que estaba totalmente desorientado con un sonrojo en su cara.

-Oh lo siento, me emocione es que es una lindura, dijo con una mirada soñadora sacándole gotas al estilo anime a todos los presentes incluyendo a Hagoromo.

Hitomi estaba muy molesta y con ganas de despellejar a la mujer que se atrevió a abrazar tan afectuosamente a " **su** " Naruto siendo solo ella, la que puede abrazarlo así, aunque se sonrojo después al darse cuenta de su pensamiento.

Mientras Rikudou la ve con una sonrisa.

(Parece que encontraste a alguien especial ¿Verdad? Hitomi) piensa Hagoromo.

Ya afuera todos se presentan ante un ya recuperado Naruto.

-Bueno Naruto-kun déjanos presentarnos yo soy Amaterasu la Diosa del Sol, dice la rubia que casi mata a Naruto.

-Yo soy Tsukuyomi la Diosa de la Luna, dice la chica de cabellos plateados.

-Mi nombre es Yami la Diosa de la Oscuridad, dice una de ellas de cabello negro hasta sus rodillas y ojos azul oscuro con un kimono celeste con estampados de lenguas de fuego.

-Hola Naruto-kun, yo soy Hikari la Diosa de la luz, dice la chica que lleva un kimono de color amarillo con estrellas blancas en él, cabello plateado hasta las caderas y hermosos ojos verdes.

Otra chica se presentó, lleva un kimono rosado con pétalos de flores estampados, ojos color lila y cabello a su cintura color morado.

-Puedes llamarme Shinigami y soy la Diosa de la Muerte, dice la chica, Naruto se inquieto un poco, pero bueno no era como si se lo fuera a llevar al reino de los muertos.

El hombre se presento como Susanoo el Dios de las Tormentas.

Decir que el rubio está sorprendido es quedarse corto…

-Es un honor para mí conocer a sus excelencias, por favor pido que me disculpen un momento, dice el rubio.

El rubio alza su mano derecha a su rostro y….

¡PLAFFF!

Se dio una bofetada bastante fuerte a si mismo sacándole gotas al estilo anime a todos los presentes incluso a sus inquilinos.

-"¿Naruto me podrías decir, por qué hiciste eso?" Pregunta el sabio.

-Bueno Rikudou-jiji tal vez para ti sea normal que se te aparezca de la nada una que otra deidad. Pero para mí no, incluso si fuera una, lo cual no fue, sino que son 6, por lo que quería comprobar si al llegar a la tierra de mis antepasados en algún momento me quede dormido sin saberlo, responde el rubio un poco más recuperado del shock, en voz alta para que las deidades pudieran escucharlo.

-Bueno tu reacción es comprensible, ya que no acostumbramos a aparecer ante los mortales y menos tantos, dice el Dios de la Tormenta.

Naruto aunque ya más recuperado del shock, aún está impresionado después de todo tener a 6 Dioses enfrente de él no es algo que pasa todos los días. Además de ser algo que nunca pensó que podía pasarle en su vida, no sabe cómo reaccionar ó que decir hasta que Yami la Diosa de la oscuridad hablo…

-Naruto-kun es seguro que te preguntaras ¿Por qué estamos aquí verdad? dice la Diosa.

Recibiendo una afirmación con la cabeza por parte del rubio.

-Bien nosotros hemos venido a darte unos regalos, Kami-sama nos ha dado permiso y por eso estamos aquí, explica Yami.

El rubio está sorprendido de que los dioses le obsequiaran algunos presentes.

-Te daremos estos regalos porque eres una persona muy especial Naruto-kun y además tú eres el Nidaime Rikudou Sennin, mereces algunos presentes especiales, dice la Diosa de la Luna.

-La verdad no sé qué decir, estoy emocionado, sorprendido y confundido, además que no creo merecerlos, dice Naruto.

-Nada de eso Naruto, en tu corta vida has pasado por muchas cosas que nadie debería haberlas pasado, mucho menos un niño, pero tú siempre te mantuviste firme y lo más importante. Tú corazón sigue siendo puro a pesar de vivir lo que has vivido, dice Susanoo.

-Es verdad Naruto-kun y estamos orgullosos de que no te dejaras guiar por el mal, dice Yami.

-Quien empieza? Pregunta Amaterasu.

-Yo empezare, mi regalo para ti será otro Dojutsu, el **Sharingan** te pertenece ahora Naruto-kun y por ser un regalo de una deidad no tendrá efectos secundarios cuando evolucione, por lo que no perderás la luz de tus ojos y no necesitaras otro **Sharingan** para que llegue a su etapa final. Hagoromo te explicará más adelante, que es eso de las etapas, dice Hikari mientras le daba un beso en la frente a Naruto.

-Sigo yo, te obsequiare un poder para tus ojos, será el verdadero **Susanoo** , el más poderoso de todos, lo despertaras cuando evoluciones tu **Sharingan** sin necesidad de los otros 2 poderes, dice Susanoo poniendo una de sus manos en la cabeza del rubio.

-Es mi turno, ¿qué te daré?, a ya se te obsequiare el **Kamui** , otro poder para tu Dojutsu, te permitirá viajar a cualquier lugar en un viaje dimensional y no permite que los ataques físicos te dañen. Además te daré este pergamino en el vienen jutsus de cada elemento sean básicos o avanzados, vienen desde simples hasta complicados, también trae **Genjutsus** , se que te será muy fácil aprenderlos Naruto-kun, dice Yami mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla al rubio suertudo...

-Es mi oportunidad de darte los presentes, mi primer regalo será reforzar tu mente para que seas inmunes a los **Genjutsus** , mi segundo regalo será una guía de **Taijutsu** serás el primero en aprenderlo, es llamado **Ryu** **no** **Shinjitsu** (La verdad del Dragón), mi tercer regalo será un pergamino para que aprendas el **Kenjutsu** como un verdadero maestro, él estilo se llama **Kuro** **Uzu** (Remolino Negro) el cual es el estilo del clan Uzumaki, se que te ayudara mucho Naruto-kun, y finalmente te daré la habilidad de hacer la mente inmune a los **Genjutsus** a la mente de cada una de tus futuras esposas, dice Tsukuyomi mientras le besa la comisura de los labios dejando en shock a Naruto, mientras sus hermanos niegan con la cabeza la actitud de ella, ni porque es un niño deja de comportarse como una pervertida, mientras en su interior Rikudou tiene una gota al estilo anime en su cabeza, mientras ve ha Hitomi clavándole miles de agujas senbon aun peluche murmurando cosas sobre, " **Diosas** **asaltacunas** **que** **le** **quitan** **lo** **suyo** ", lo más curioso del peluche es que es idéntico a cierta Diosa de la Luna, de donde lo saco nadie sabe. Ya en el exterior el rubio agradece los obsequios.

-Si me permites Amaterasu seguiré yo, te obsequiare el conocimiento de todas las aldeas escondidas, segundo te daré el poder para invocarme cuando necesites ayuda con algún enemigo como lo hizo tu padre, pero a cambio tú no morirás, tu pago será el alma de tu enemigo y estaremos en paz, dice la Diosa de la Muerte mientras lo abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla.

-Bien soy la última, mi regalo para ti serán las llamas del Sol, no serán como el **Katon** que tú conoces, puedes considerarlo un nuevo elemento, además te obsequiare estas pulseras para tus invocaciones, la amarilla es para los Fénix, los Leones será la azul, la roja para los dragones, solo aplica chakra a las pulseras, mientras más chakra apliques más grande será la invocación, dice la Diosa del Sol mientras le besa la frente al rubio y aparecen las pulseras en su mano derecha.

El pergamino que le dio Yami con los Jutsus empezó a brillar, Amaterasu le explico que eran los jutsus del nuevo elemento que se hicieron por si solos. Naruto decidió ponerle al nuevo elemento **Enton** (Elemento Llama).

El rubio agradeció todos los obsequios mientras los 6 Dioses lo rodean y ponen sus manos sobre la cabeza de Naruto y este empezó a brillar, mientras una energía sale del chico, al disiparse el brillo Naruto observo a Rikudou fuera de él sonriéndole.

-Bien Naruto a partir de mañana empezaremos tu entrenamiento, dice el sabio.

Mientras Naruto asiente.

-Bueno Naruto-kun nosotros tenemos que retirarnos pero antes arreglaremos un poco este lugar, dice Hikari mientras todos brillaban… En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la zona está limpia y solo una casa quedo en pie, pero parecía nueva…

-Suerte Naruto-kun, dice Yami mientras desaparece del lugar en una bola negra.

-Cuídate Naruto-kun, dice Hikari convirtiéndose en una bola blanca y desaparece.

-Come sano y entrena mucho, dicen Susanoo y Shinigami mientras desaparecen en una bola roja y purpura respectivamente.

-Hazte fuerte, dice Amaterasu mientras desaparece en una bola amarilla.

-Y muy Guapo, dice Tsukuyomi mientras desaparece en una bola azul.

-Bien, mañana empezaremos el entrenamiento, vayamos ta descansar, este ha sido un muy largo día, dice Hagoromo.

Recibiendo un hai como respuesta.

El sabio y Naruto entraron a la casa restaurada gracias a los Dioses, Naruto carga el bolso con el que llego a la isla y los pergaminos obsequiados a él por las deidades. El día de mañana iniciara el entrenamiento de quien traerá grandes cambios al mundo.


	5. Formación y Liberación

**Capitulo 4**

 **Entrenamiento y liberación**

Han pasado ya unos días desde la llegada de Naruto a Uzushio, el encuentro con las Deidades y la salida de Hagoromo del cuerpo de Naruto para empezar el entrenamiento que durara aproximadamente 9 años, el segundo día de Naruto guiado por Hagoromo se dispusieron a buscar la bóveda que contiene todo el legado de los Uzumakis, el legado de **Fuuinjutsu** (Técnicas de Sellado) que ahora le pertenecen al último Uzumaki que se conoce, cuando al fin la encontraron hallaron una barrera que solo se puede abrir con la sangre de Naruto, una vez que Naruto vertió un poco de su sangre la enorme puerta se abrió, dejando ver una gran cámara con varios estantes repletos de pergaminos sobre **Ninjutsu** (Técnicas Ninja), **Genjutsu** (Técnicas Ilusorias), **Taijutsu** (Técnicas de Cuerpo a Cuerpo), algunos de **Kenjutsu** (Técnicas de Espadas), y unos sobre **Kinjutsus** (Técnicas Prohibidas), pero lo más destacable eran los cientos de pergaminos sobre **Fuuinjutsu** , aunque falta una parte, la cual Naruto sin saberlo, lo tiene guardado en el pergamino en el cual guardo todo lo que Kushina se pudo llevar de su clan. Rikudou sello en dos pergaminos los estantes con las demás técnicas ninja, ya que de ahí solo les sirve lo que es el arte de los sellos, no es que lo otro no tenga valor, pero Rikudou no quiere que Naruto se presione estudiando todo. También dentro de la bóveda encontraron una especie de sud-bóveda, lo que causo gran curiosidad a todos y fueron a revisarla, valla sorpresa que se llevaron 2 al ver que dentro de esta se encuentra guardado lo que se puede llamar fortuna Uzumaki, diamantes y toda clase de piedras preciosas, diferentes prendas de todo tipo hechas de oro y plata con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas, sobra decir que el rubio, termino con la mandíbula en el suelo y los ojos como platos al ver todo eso, y el golpe de gracia provoco que Naruto se desmaye cuando Rikudou le dijo que todo eso le pertenece a él, al ser el legítimos heredero del imperio de Uzu, después que Naruto se despertó Rikudou le dijo que debe manejar con mucha responsabilidad, la fortuna que ahora le pertenece, de cómo manejarla y no dejarse corromper por la avaricia, algo que Naruto le quedo muy claro, sabiendo que él dinero es una de las cosas por la cual el hombre es capaz de hacer las mayores bajezas.

Rikudou solo permitirá que el chico aprenda el **Kenjutsu** del pergamino que le dio Tsukuyomi, él mismo le enseñará el **Taijutsu** del otro pergamino que le dio la Diosa de la Luna, el pergamino que le dio Yami trae cientos de jutsus de los elementos empezando con el **Raiton** (Elemento Rayo) , **Suiton** (Elemento Agua), **Futon** (Elemento Viento), **Doton** (Elemento Tierra), **Katon** (Elemento Fuego), **Hyoton** (Elemento Hielo), **Yoton** (Elemento Lava), **Jinton** (Elemento Polvo), **Shakuton** (Elemento Quemar), **Shoton** (Elemento Cristal), **Futton** (Elemento Vapor), **Ranton** (Elemento Tormenta), **Mokuton** (Elemento Madera) y el mas nuevo llamado **Enton** (Elemento Llama), además de los **Genjutsus**. Y el **Omnyoton** (Elemento Yin-Yang) que él mismo le va a enseñar. Y sobre los **Kinjutsus** son muy poderosos y arriesgados, tal vez algún día se los enseñara, pero por el momento no. Decir que Naruto estaba impresionado es poco. Esta emocionado, pero sabe que estos 9 años tendrá todo lo necesario para ser un maestro del **Fuuinjutsu** y las demás artes ninjas y la guía de Hagoromo. Pero uno de los pergaminos que más le intereso es uno en el cual están los diferentes sellos para sellar a un Biju y la forma de revertirlos, así que ya es un comienzo para liberar a los hermanos de Hitomi.

Los 2 salieron de la bóveda una vez terminaron de sellar todos los pergaminos que se llevarían a casa, los cuales no serán estudiados por Naruto de momento, una vez llegaron a casa Rikudou organizo el programa de entrenamiento para los próximos 9 años… Naruto se encuentra atento a las indicaciones del sabio…

-Bien Naruto para el primer año empezaremos entrenando tu condición física, incrementaremos tu resistencia y velocidad con ejercicios severos y sellos de gravedad, durante este año solo entrenaremos eso, dice Rikudou.

-Sí entiendo Rikudou-jiji lo que tú digas, dice Naruto.

-Bien el segundo año nos enfocaremos en el control de chakra, si pudiste hacer las invocaciones y demás fue por mi ayuda y la de Hitomi y necesitamos reforzar ese punto, te aseguro que cuando el entrenamiento termine en 9 años, tu control será el mejor de todos y podrás controlar tus excesivas reservas de chakra sin ningún problema, será muy fácil para ti manipularlo, y también empezaras el entrenamiento de **Kenjutsu** , te conseguiré una **Boken** (Espada de Madera) para que aprendas las katas y cuando hayas aprendido lo básico con la ayuda de Hitomi aprenderás a forjar armas para que puedas forjar una espada a tu medida para que aprendas a la perfección el estilo Uzumaki llamado **Kuro** **Uzu** (Remolino Negro) del pergamino que te obsequio Tsukuyomi-sama, también te enseñare el **Kage** **Bunshin** **no** **Jutsu** (Jutsu Clones de Sombra) termina de explica el sabio.

-De acuerdo, ¿qué más me enseñaras? Pregunta Naruto.

-El tercer año te enseñare el **Taijutsu** que te dejo Tsukuyomi-sama, el **Ryu** **no** **Shinjitsu** (La Verdad del Dragón) lo aprenderás con tu mayor esfuerzo ya que muchos son especialistas en está arte ninja y tienes que ser un maestro del **Taijutsu** para que no te derroten, dice el sabio en tono tranquilo.

Mientras Naruto asiente en respuesta, tiene razón, debe esforzarse en ese ámbito…

-Luego el cuarto año empezaremos con el **Ninjutsu** y Chakra elemental para que puedas hacer los jutsus adecuadamente, para muchos es fácil aprender ya que tienen una sola afinidad, pero tú eres muy distinto, ya que posees las 5 afinidades, tendrás que esforzarte mucho para dominarlas y no solo eso también deberás incluir en tu arsenal los elementos secundarios, estos son el resultado de combinar algunos elementos para crear uno nuevo, como por ejemplo si combinas **Doton** y **Katon** obtienes **Yoton** , el **Suiton** y **Futon** obtienes **Hyoton** , yo me encargare de enseñarte a dominar tus 5 afinidades, pero no aprenderás todos los jutsus que hay en el pergamino sino solo unos 20 de cada uno, tal vez no sean muchos pero cuando tienes múltiples afinidades 20 de cada elemento es devastador, y este pergamino contiene 14 elementos multiplicados por 20 jutsus de cada uno, dan 280 jutsus que en mi opinión son más que suficientes, sin contar el **Fuuinjutsu** , el **Genjutsu** y los jutsus que yo te enseñare del **Omnyoton** que te dará un arsenal más que devastador y letal, termina de explicar el sabio.

Naruto a su vez asiente a lo dicho por Rikudou, a él no le importa cuántos jutsus sean, muchos o pocos, él solo quiere aprender para proteger a sus seres queridos…

-Bien…. Continuo, el quinto año aprenderás tu carta maestra el arte de sellado, yo te entrenare lo mejor posible y tú lo terminaras de perfeccionar a tu manera, antes de que se me olvide, también entrenaremos tus Dojutsus el **Rinnegan** y **el** **Sharingan** , con el **Rinnegan** podrás dominar 7 tipos de poderes diferentes ó caminos, el primero es el poder de controlar la gravedad llamado **Tendo** (Camino de los Dioses), el segundo es el poder de absorber **Ninjutsus** se le conoce como **Gakido** (Camino de los Fantasmas Hambrientos), otro es el poder de robar las almas, se llama **Ningendo** (Camino Humano), el cuarto es **Jigokudo** (Camino del Infierno) el controla al Rey del infierno te permite curar o en casos como medio de interrogación, **Shuraro** (Camino de los Demonios) te da el poder de usar misiles y otros objetos metálicos, este no lo entrenaremos mucho y por último está **Chikushodo** (Camino Animal) el camino para las invocaciones, pero no lo entrenaremos ya que tú posees tus invocaciones, así que no hará falta usarlo. Solo entrenaremos los primeros 4 y el 5 será solo práctica, se me olvidaba también está el **Gedo** (Camino Externo) con el tienes el poder de la vida y la muerte en tus manos, dice el sabio…

-En cambio **el** **Sharingan** te permite copiar, y si quieres añadir el jutsu a tu arsenal, las técnicas de tu oponente, además de tendrás una gran percepción para los ataques lo que te permite bloquear con maestría, cuando evolucione ó cambie de forma pasara a una segunda etapa, el **Mangekyo** **Sharingan**. Podrás desbloquear los poderes que te obsequiaron los Dioses, **el** **Susanoo** y **el** **Kamui** y para finalizar en algún momento se desbloqueará el **Eternal** **Mangekyo** **Sharingan** , este es el más poderoso ya que tus poderes oculares aumentan de sobremanera, concluye tranquilamente el sabio.

-Ya quiero dominar esos Dojutsus, dice emocionado Naruto…

-Sigamos el sexto año te explicare sobre los **Genjutsus** , son técnicas ilusorias para confundir al enemigo y también están los pergaminos que adquiriste de la casa de trabajo de tu padre, en los cuales Hitomi te ayudara a dominarlos y ella te enseñara la mejor técnica de tu madre, la cual es la capacidad de crear **cadenas** **irrompibles** con su chakra, además Hitomi te enseñara a dominar su poder, dice el sabio con seriedad.

-Y para concluir el séptimo año te enseñare algunos **Kinjutsus** en caso que los necesites, pero recuerda son jutsus poderosos y prohibidos, no los utilices para tonterías me escuchaste, dice serio Hagoromo.

-No te preocupes Rikudou-jiji lo tendré muy presente, dice Naruto tranquilo…

-Bien y para ir concluyendo el octavo año nos enfocaremos en entrenamiento masivo con todo lo que vas a aprender, y el último año tu deberás salir a recorrer el mundo para que ganes experiencia antes de que vuelvan a Konoha y te conviertas oficialmente en ninja, termina de explicar el entrenamiento Hagoromo.

Pero por alguna razón Naruto está triste.

-¿Qué ocurre Naruto? Pregunta Rikudou.

-Es que cuando terminemos Rikudou-jiji deberás irte y ya no te veré, dice triste Naruto.

-No te preocupes Naruto, si estoy aquí es para entrenar a mi sucesor y estoy orgulloso de que seas tú, cuando Kami-sama me dijo tendría que volver a la tierra a entrenar al Nidaime me emocione mucho, y es por eso que se todo porque ella me dio toda la información del mundo ninja después de mi muerte, y sabes Naruto no habría pedido mejor sucesor que tú, dice con una sonrisa Hagoromo.

Haciendo sonreír levemente a Naruto.

-Está bien Rikudou-jiji esto lo haré por ti, por los Bijus, por mis hermanos Jinchurikis y por las personas que son importantes para mí, tú te sentirás orgulloso de mí, dice el oji-Azul con una sonrisa.

(Ya estoy orgulloso de ti Naruto) piensa con una sonrisa Hagoromo.

Una vez listo el plan de entrenamiento todo estaba listo para dar inicio a la formación de los próximos 8 años del Nidaime Rikudou Sennin.

 **De cero a un año:**

Tal como dijo Hagoromo Naruto empezó los ejercicios de resistencia, se la pasaba todo el día corriendo, saltando, haciendo lagartijas, abdominales, sentadillas, estiramientos y todo tipo de ejercicios que se les ocurriera a Hagoromo, pasaron tres meses Naruto adquirió gran resistencia y puede pasar varias horas haciendo ejercicios sin agotarse, ese fue el punto cuando Hagoromo le puso los sellos de gravedad empezando con 10 kilos en los sellos, le tomo un mes para adaptarse al nuevo entrenamiento, cuando ya lo domino, Hagoromo aplico chakra en los sellos causando el aumento de peso a 20 kilos y así sucesivamente hasta el punto en que los sellos llegaron a los 80 kilos, algo realmente sorprendente para un chico de casi 7 años, ya que es casi el triple del peso del joven Uzumaki, su relación con Hitomi creció un poco pasaron de ser amigos a mejores amigos y eso le alegro el corazón a la pelirroja. El entrenamiento continuo y Naruto ya puede correr 1 kilometro en 2 minutos, un cambio drástico ya que antes le tomaba 10. Además la dieta impuesta por Hitomi le ayudo bastante ya que subió de peso y su estatura también sufrió cambios, ya no era aquel niño mediano y delgado, rápidamente el año paso y Naruto ya está listo para seguir con el entrenamiento sin dejar esté claro esta…

 **De uno a dos años:**

En este año Naruto continúo con el entrenamiento de resistencia y velocidad y también empezó con el control de chakra, este consiste en utilizar el chakra para escalar arboles y otras cosas, el primer mes a Naruto le costó mucho moldear el suficiente chakra para aferrase a los arboles, ya que al poseer demasiado y muy denso siempre se le pasaba la mano y terminaba por romper la corteza y caer, al segundo mes Naruto ya puede escalar con cierta facilidad, después que dómino ese punto Hagoromo le hizo continuar con el siguiente que consiste en caminar por el agua. Este era más difícil ya que tiene que enviar distintos niveles de chakra por el movimiento del agua, le tomo cerca de mes y medio para dominarlo, luego siguió el entrenamiento de balancear una hoja por su cuerpo utilizando el chakra, logro hacerlo, entonces tuvo que hacerlo de nuevo pero con más hojas al mismo tiempo, luego de cumplirlo Hagoromo le dio el mismo trabajo pero con cosas más pesadas como múltiples piedras para mantener la concentración al máximo, después de eso le siguió el de escalar una cascada y aferrarse a ella, mientras sostiene las piedras a su alrededor sin dejarlas caer y seguir sujeto a la cascada, cosa que le tomo mucho tiempo lograrlo pero lo cumplió de la mejor forma posible, también Hagoromo le enseñaron los dos jutsus básicos que enseñan en la academia de Konoha, **el** **Henge** y **el** **Kawarimi** , y los últimos dos meses inicio el entrenamiento de Kenjutsu con Hagoromo, inicio con las katas básicas que se mostraban en el pergamino con la Boken, luego de aprender esas katas Hitomi le enseño la forja de armas algo que le fue muy fácil ya que Hagoromo le consiguió una gran cantidad de metal de chakra que trajo de Tetsu no Kuni. Este metal es una combinación de metal de la más alta calidad que se funde a altas temperaturas y que se mantiene en chakra usado por un grupo de herreros que dará lugar a un metal que es ligero pero muy fuerte y resistente que además puede canalizar chakra sin ninguna dificultad. Naruto después de aprender bien el proceso de forja lo realizo. Curiosamente solo hizo dos Hiraishin Kunais como los de su padre y además se forjo una O-Katana que salió muy interesante. Su longitud es un poco más larga que una hoja normal, la hoja es de color morado oscuro debido a que ese es el color de su chakra y cuando hizo la espada y los Kunais las hojas tomaron ese tono, el mango es de una mano y media lo cual le permitirá utilizar la espada tanto con una como con las dos manos. También a diferencia de las espadas normales que tendrían una ligera curvatura, su espada es completamente recta. Luego de que Naruto forjara su espada inicio el entrenamiento del estilo **Kuro** **Uzu** (Remolino Negro) el estilo de los Uzumakis…

Naruto práctica las katas con su Boken al igual que Hagoromo, esté le enseña cada posición y movimiento, para el final de ese día Hagoromo le pidió que desenvaine su espada, ya que es tiempo de que practique con la misma.

Después de ese día Naruto continuo su entrenamiento con el Sennin y para finalizar el año Hagoromo le enseño el **Kage** **Bunshin** **no** **Jutsu** para ayudarlo en sus múltiples entrenamientos…

 **De dos a tres años:**

El rubio continuo su entrenamiento ahora con mayor facilidad gracias al **Kage** **Bunshin** , ahora se encuentra entrenando con su nuevo estilo de **Taijutsu** el **Ryu** **no** **Shinjitsu** (La Verdad del Dragón) que le empezaba a funcionar de las mil maravillas, todo bajo el ojo de Hagoromo que no puede estar más orgulloso de su descendiente y sucesor. Terminando ese año Naruto es un genio del **Kenjutsu** y **Taijutsu** , sin duda esos estilos son demoledores. Se puede eliminar un gran grupo de personas en menos de 5 minutos con esos estilos. También siguió con su control de chakra ya que cada año el chakra de Naruto crece enormemente a estas alturas el rubio puede competir fácilmente con el **Yonbi**.

 **De tres a cuatro años:**

Fue uno de los años más duro para Naruto ya que tuvo que aprender todas las características de cada elemento bajo la guía Hagoromo aprendió todos elementos, y como combinar los elementos para crear los avanzados y manipularlos correctamente para no crear algún accidente como cuando por error casi rostiza a un pobre ciervo ó como cuando creó una fosa de lava al frente de la casa ó aquella cuando casi hace paleta a Hagoromo, pero bueno son solo pequeños errores que se cometen como en cualquier área de aprendizaje. Con sus colosales cantidades de chakra hacia 100 clones para cada elemento mientras el original práctica el **Kenjutsu** y **Taijutsu**. Al final ya pudo dominar perfectamente cada elemento…

En cuanto a su relación con Hitomi, cada vez va de bien para mejor y Hagoromo se siente feliz por su hija.

 **De cuatro a cinco años:**

Naruto aprendió lo que lo hizo ir a la isla de sus antepasados, el famoso **Fuuinjutsu** bajo la guía del propio Hagoromo, que no fue nada fácil, principalmente porque debe tener una buena caligrafía para los sellos así como aprender a escribir lo más rápido posible mientras está luchando con alguien. Pero no hay nada que la sangre Uzumaki y la guía de Hagoromo no arregle, para Naruto le fue muy sencillo aprender sobre los sellos, como los de almacenamiento o los de su padre que eran de espacio/tiempo, claro él no sabe de eso pero bueno, además con la ayuda del sabio alcanzo un nivel que solo unos pocos maestros Uzumakis lograron, al realizar los sellos usando su propio chakra. También sellos de barreras y los sellos para los Bijus. Fue en estos en los que más se intereso ya que de alguna forma este viaje era para dichos sellos y así poder ayudar a sus hermanos Jinchurikis y a las hermanas y hermanos de Hitomi. Avanzo a pasos agigantados sobre dicho arte. Hagoromo lo sabe Naruto es un maestro de sellos y lo enorgullece de manera asombrosa. También empezó con sus Dojutsus, Hagoromo le dijo que canalizara chakra en sus ojos y pensara en alguno de los dos, se concentro y al abrir los ojos estos eran de color morado con anillos a su alrededor, el entrenamiento con el **Rinnegan** dio inicio empezando con **Tendo** y **Gakido** , le resulto fácil manejar la gravedad y en cuanto a absorber los ataques le fue difícil pero lo manejo bien, siguió **Ningendo** , **Jigokudo** , **Shuraro** fue en menor escala. Con **Ningendo** y **Jigokudo** , fue teoría ya que no tenía con quien practicar. No había nadie para curar ó revivir y quitarle el alma a Rikudou ó a su madre no era buena idea… **Chikushodo** no fue necesario aunque le explico cómo funciona. Los meses pasaron y ahora Naruto entrenaba con su **Sharingan** anticipando, esquivando los golpes y copiando los jutsus de Rikudou, lo más destacable del **Sharingan** del rubio es que no es ese **Sharingan** característico del Uchiha de color rojo y tomoes negros, más bien se mantiene violeta y sus tomoes son de color dorado, 3 en cada ojo símbolo de su madurez. Hagoromo le explico que si lo usaba en batalla esto ayudaría a que evolucione al **Mangekyo** y con mucho esfuerzo e interés obtendría el **Eternal** , pero para que pase eso falta mucho. Continuo con sus ejercicios de resistencia y velocidad ahora llevaba sellos de 150 kilos y se movía como si no los tuviera. Su control de chakra sin duda el mejor…

 **De cinco a seis años:**

En este periodo de tiempo Rikudou le enseño el arte del **Genjutsu** de cómo hacerlos y usarlos en batalla, no necesito entrenarlo en cómo deshacerlos ya que no puede caer en uno por el regalo que le hizo la diosa de la Luna. Lo entreno bastante y con el **Sharingan** se le hizo más fácil aprenderlos y utilizarlos, también comenzó a entrenar con los pergaminos que encontró en la casa de trabajo de su padre. En un pergamino encontró una curiosa técnica llamada **Rasengan** , que es una manifestación de chakra que gira a gran velocidad en la mano de quien la utiliza y es un ataque mortal si se utiliza correctamente. Naruto empezó a practicarla con 100 clones y la logro hacer en una semana. Después de eso se dispuso a agregarle chakra elemental, le tomo un par de meses perfeccionar dicha técnica con los elementos **Futon** , **Raiton** , **Suiton** y **Katon** , las cuales son de rango S por ser muy peligrosos. Después estudio otro pergamino que hablaba sobre el **Hiraishin** **no** **Jutsu** (Jutsu del Dios del Trueno Volador). Es un jutsu de espacio/tiempo para tele-transportarse de un lugar a otro con sellos y los Tri-kunais. Fue avanzando despacio y con calma con dicho jutsu ya que de por si era complicado, 5 meses después y con la ayuda del sabio, Naruto logro hacer el **Hiraishin** con sus propios sellos y en los Kunais que él mismo forjo coloco sus sellos del **Hiraishin** junto con un sello de convocatoria para no perderlos. Entre los muchos pergaminos que se llevo de la biblioteca de la casa de trabajo de su padre encontró el pergamino del **Hakke** **no** **Fuin** (Estilo de Sellado de los 8 Trigramas). El sello que contiene a Hitomi adentro de él, de inmediato de dispuso a estudiarlo para encontrar una forma de liberar a la Biju…

 **De seis a siete años:**

Naruto todo lo que pudo de **Kinjutsu** , si bien sabia que son demasiado peligrosos debe aprenderlos para utilizarlos encontrar de algún enemigo y proteger a su seres queridos. Su relación con Hitomi avanzo bastante hasta el punto en que de mejores amigos pasaron a ser pareja oficial.

Además este año las deidades volvieron a reunirse con Naruto y Hagoromo.

Ya ha caído la tarde y Naruto acaba de terminar su entrenamiento, ahora se encuentra descansando a la sombra de uno de los muchos árboles de la isla en compañía del sabio…

En un resplandor que le es familiar a Naruto iniciaron acto de presencia las 6 Deidades.

-Me alegra verlos una vez más, dice Naruto sonriendo.

-Hola Naruto-kun, ¿cómo te ha ido? Saluda/pregunto Hikari.

-Es bueno ver que estas bien, dice Yami.

-Te ves muy bien Naruto-kun, dice Tsukuyomi.

-Te ha favorecido el entrenamiento Naruto-kun, dice Amaterasu

-Me alegra verte Naruto-kun, dice Shinigami.

-Veo vas bien con tu entrenamiento, eso es bueno, dice Susanoo.

-Si todo va bien Hikari-sama, Yami-sama. Responde Naruto.

-Hemos venido a liberar a Hitomi y a darte un par de regalos más aparte de fortalecer tu cuerpo, ya que el **Rinnegan** y el **Sharingan** son muy fuertes y tu cuerpo apenas los soporta, dice Hikari.

-Excelente, dice Naruto.

-Pero antes deben saber algo. Para liberarla perderá todo su poder, pero no tienes de que preocuparte, ya que calculo que en un par de meses recuperara al 100x100% su poder, dice Hikari.

-¿Qué pasara con el poder de Hitomi? Pregunta Naruto.

-No te preocupes por eso, el chakra de Hitomi-chan será sellado en ti, dejándolo aparte de tu sistema de chakra, con entrenamiento lo podrás usar a voluntad y aunque no lo necesitas por tus habilidades Uzumaki podrás potenciar tu regeneración, además este no se agotará ya que se regenerara, responde Hikari.

Naruto cerró los ojos concentrándose para ir a su paisaje mental, aunque puede hablar con Hitomi mentalmente prefirió ir a su subconsciente…

-Hitomi-chan es tu decisión, dice Naruto.

- **Yo** **acepto** **Naruto** - **kun** , dice Hitomi.

-No te importa perder todo tu poder? Pregunta Naruto.

 **-No además Hikari-sama, dijo que lo recuperare en dos meses, por lo que no me preocupa y siendo tu quien obtendrás mis poderes, puedo estar tranquila, ya que no puede estar en mejores manos, se que le darás buen uso,** responde Hitomi.

-Gracias por la confianza Hitomi-chan, te prometo darle buen uso al poder que me has concedido, dice Naruto.

La pelirroja le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

- **Se** **que** **así** **lo** **harás** **Naruto** - **kun** , dice Hitomi.

-Bien, entonces dentro de poco nos vemos allá afuera, iré a darle tu respuesta a Hikari-sama, nos vemos Hitomi-chan, dice Naruto mientras Hitomi sonríe.

El rubio abre los ojos y hablo…

-Hitomi-chan acepto Hikari-sama, dice Naruto.

-Shinigami ya sabes que hacer, dice Hikari.

La diosa de la muerte asiente en respuesta…

-¿Bien Naruto-kun listo? Pregunta la diosa de la muerte.

El rubio asiente en respuesta.

La Diosa de la muerte le pide al rubio que le muestre el sello, este accede. La Diosa coloca su mano sobre el sello y al instante el rubio es rodeado por un aura blanca.

- **Tentai** **Ririsu** (Liberación Celestial) dice la Diosa.

En el interior del rubio el collar con el dije del sello que tiene Hitomi en el cuello se fragmento al tiempo que siente que su cuerpo se debilita al perder el chakra, luego su cuerpo empezó a hacerse borroso hasta que desapareció del lugar.

En el exterior una energía rojiza emana del rubio dando forma a una chica pelirroja muy conocida, pero la diferencia es que es de la misma edad del oji-Azul, poco a poco se materializo y realmente está feliz por ser libre de nuevo.

La Diosa sonríe y se concentra un poco.

- **Fuin** (Sello) dice la Diosa.

Sellando el poder en el rubio que está sudando mucho por el proceso, la energía blanca dejo de rodear al rubio y este callo sentado al suelo respirando pesadamente…

-Mi trabajo está hecho Naruto-kun, te daré el poder para que hagas este proceso dos veces más, con los demás Jinchurikis tu encontraras la forma de ayudarlos, dice la Diosa.

Naruto le agradece mientas abraza a Hitomi que está más que feliz.

-Una cosa más, Hitomi-chan podrá regresar a tu interior, ya que ese espacio siempre estará disponible para ella, dice la Diosa.

-Muchas gracias Shinigami-sama, dice el rubio.

-¿Listo Naruto-kun para la siguiente parte? pregunta Yami.

-Siempre Yami-sama, responde el rubio.

-Bien… aunque tu cuerpo gracias al entrenamiento adquirió una gran resistencia, aun así lo fortaleceremos para que puedas soportar la enorme carga de poder al tener el **Sharingan** y el **Rinnegan** al mismo tiempo y separados, dice Yami.

Una vez más las Deidades se reúnen alrededor de Naruto con sus brazos extendidos al frente y un circulo se formo bajo los pies del rubio.

 **-"Ten** **no** **shukufuku** , **nikutai** **to** **seishin** o **kyoka** **shimasu** (Bendición Celestial, fortalecimiento de cuerpo y alma)" dicen los Dioses al mismo tiempo.

El aura divina que desprenden los dioses entro en contacto con el círculo y luego con Naruto…

Una vez terminado el ritual, las Deidades tomaron un largo respiro.

-Bueno con esto terminamos tu fortalecimiento, dice Hikari.

-Gracias Hikari-sama, responde Naruto mientras se lleva su mano derecha al rostro, exactamente a sus ojos en señal de dolor.

-¿Pasa algo Naruto? Pregunta Rikudou preocupado…

-Me arden mucho los ojos jiji, responde el rubio.

-Déjame ver, dice el sabio.

El rubio descubrió sus ojos dejando ver su **Rinnegan** activado, pero algo que nadie esperaba sucedió… de este paso al **Sharingan** con tres tomoes, luego a una siguiente etapa el **Mangekyo** **Sharingan** una shuriken de tres puntas y cambiar una vez más, llegando al **Eterno** **Mangekyo** **Sharingan** de tres puntas a seis, pero tres de estas eran más delgadas que las del **Mangekyo** **Sharingan** , las más gruesas se alargaron uniéndose entre sí formando una especie de circunferencia. Las más delgadas sobresalían del semicírculo hecho por las aspas más gruesas. Obviamente estas fases siguen teniendo el color dorado del **Sharingan** de Naruto, para luego volver al **Rinnegan** pero en segundos en los característicos anillos del Dojutsu hicieron acto de presencia 9 tomoes de color dorado sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, más al sabio.

-Esto es inesperado, dice el sabio sorprendido.

-¿Pasa algo Rikudou-jiji? Pregunta Naruto.

-Naruto desactiva tu **Rinnegan** y trata de activar tu **Sharingan** , pide el sabio.

El rubio asiente, desactiva su **Rinnegan** para intentar activar su **Sharingan** pero no tuvo éxito, algo que le sorprendió lo intento un par de veces más pero nada…

-Valla no esperaba algo como esto, pero es muy interesante, dice el sabio.

-¿Sabes porque no puedo activar mi **Sharingan** Rikudou-jiji? Pregunta Naruto.

-Sí creo saberlo, y tengo una teoría de lo que acaba de pasar. Al parecer a recibir la bendición celestial en ti, esta de alguna forma influyo en tus Dojutsus haciendo que el **Sharingan** evolucione a su etapa final y definitiva, para luego de alguna forma fusionarse con el **Rinnegan** y así evolucionar al Dojutsu ancestral y del que descienden los demás incluso el **Rinnegan** , el **"Rinesharingan"** ó **"Rinnegan** **Ancestral"** el Dojutsu más poderoso al contar con los poderes de todos, responde el sabio sorprendiendo al rubio.

Luego de explicar el tema respecto a la evolución del Dojutsu de Naruto. Los dioses procedieron a darle los regalos a Naruto.

-Por cierto Naruto-kun te daré otro obsequio, será el **Satsujin** - **sha** **no** **hon'no** (Instinto Asesino) el cual será aterrador para tus enemigos, dice Shinigami dándole un beso en la frente al rubio.

-Yo también te daré un obsequio más Naruto, habrá momentos en los cuales tendrás que llegar a matar a tus enemigos para poder defender a quienes quieres. Pero por ser alguien con un gran corazón dudaras de ello, por lo que te daré…llamémoslo **frialdad** para hacerlo cuando llegue el momento, no es que vas a tener una doble personalidad, dice el Dios de la Tormenta colocando su mano en la cabeza del chico.

Luego de terminar las deidades se despidieron y retiraron…

Luego de charlar un rato, Naruto, Hitomi y Rikudou se fueron a descansar para retomar el entrenamiento al día siguiente.

También durante este año Hitomi le enseño a manejar su poder, lo que al principio le causo muchos problemas ya que al pasar de la 4 cola pierde el control y ataca a quien se le cruce por él camino y Hagoromo termina calmándolo con ayuda de la propia Hitomi y un sello de supresión de chakra demoniaco. A pesar de eso no se rindió y al final del año ya dominaba 5 de las 9 colas del poder de Hitomi.

 **De siete a ocho años:**

En este último año se concentraron en practicar todo lo que el rubio aprendió en los 7 años anteriores. Primero su **Taijutsu** y **Kenjutsu** son extraordinarios, sin duda alguna es el mejor en ambos. Segundo su control de chakra perfecto y sus jutsus elementales fantásticos, Naruto decidió aprender varios jutsus más de cada elemento y agregarlos a su arsenal, sus **Genjutsus** letales y **Kinjutsus** monstruosos. Tercero practicar con su nuevo y mejorado Dojutsu, además Rikudou le ayudo con las nuevas habilidades que gano, el **Kamui** y el **Susanoo** **perfecto** obsequiado por el Dios de la Tormenta, el **Rasengan** y sus variantes además del **Hiraishin,** sus **cadenas** de chakra. Cuarto su resistencia y velocidad son increíbles, puede correr 1 kilometro en menos de diez segundos aun con los sellos de gravedad puestos gracias al gran aumento de estas que obtuvo al recibir la bendición celestial de fortalecimiento de los Dioses y por último su **Fuuinjutsu** es aterrador sin duda alguna es un maestro de sellos como pocos…

Naruto también avanzo un poco más en el control del poder de Hitomi, con la ayuda de la pelirroja logro controlar la 6 cola.

Así entre entrenamiento y charlas paso el último año de entrenamiento.


	6. formación y misión al país de la nieve

**Capitulo 5**

 **Último año de entrenamiento y misión a la nieve**

Un nuevo día llego a Uzushiogakure no Sato y nuestro joven héroe despertaba feliz, ya que desde que Hitomi fue liberada dormían con él. Además parte de la felicidad del rubio y Hitomi es que hoy terminan la primera etapa de su entrenamiento y pasaran a la segunda etapa, la cual consiste en viajar todo un año por las Naciones elementales para que ganen experiencia en batalla. Pero Naruto también esta triste ya que esta será la última vez que este con Hagoromo, ya que él debe regresar al reino de Kami, le entristece tener que despedirse de la persona que para él fue un abuelo y un mentor, Hitomi también está triste ya que para ella él es su padre.

Naruto se despertó temprano con cuidado para no despertar a las chicas que duermen con él, se dirigió a bañarse aunque a los dos minutos de haber entrado al baño Hitomi se despertó y entro al baño aseándose los dos al mismo tiempo. Una vez terminaron de asearse los tres salieron y se vistieron. La vestimenta de Naruto consiste en pantalones azul oscuro, botas de combate negras, camisa manga corta de color negro, con el Remolino Uzumaki de color dorado en la espalda, calentadores en los brazos, guantes sin dedos de color negro con el Remolino Uzumaki en el dorso en dorado, los equipo con sellos de almacenamiento que contienen los dos Tri-Kunais con los sellos del Hiraishin, las pulseras para sus invocaciones en su muñeca derecha, por encima de los calentadores y en su cintura su O-Katana. La vestimenta de Hitomi es: un short de licra de color negro hasta medio muslo y encima una falda roja… sandalias ninjas azul oscuro, una blusa sin mangas que acentúa su cuerpo resaltando sus delineadas curvas y cuerpo, encima de la blusa tiene un chaleco negro con el símbolo del Remolino del clan Uzumaki de color Naranja en la espalda.

Salieron de su cuarto y se dirigieron al comedor donde ya los espera Hagoromo para el desayuno, después de desayunar, fueron a la sala a tener una última conversación…

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti Naruto, sin dudas serás mejor que yo eso le tengo por seguro, al igual que estoy orgulloso de ti hija, dice Hagoromo.

-Gracias Tou-san, responde la chica con tristeza en su voz.

-Gracias Rikudou-jiji no te defraudare, donde quiera que estés te haré sentir orgulloso de mi, dice Naruto con determinación y algo triste ganándose una sonrisa de parte de Hagoromo.

-Esta es nuestra última conversación, tengo que decirles que él futuro les depara grandes cosas al igual que grandes obstáculos que deberán pasar, quizás para uno solo de ustedes sea imposible, pero si ustedes dos están juntos no habrá dificultad que no puedan superar ó barrera que los pueda detener, en ustedes esta el renacer del clan Uzumaki, en ustedes recae una gran responsabilidad. Cierto, pero apoyándose unos a otros podrán manejar con facilidad lo que sea, dice el sabio.

Naruto y Hitomi están sorprendidos por las palabras del sabio.

Te prometo Rikudou-jiji, que haré lo posible e imposible en darle un gran futuro al clan Uzumaki, no solo como el más fuerte de las Naciones Elementales, sino también como el de mayor valor y respeto a sus miembros como a los otros clanes, dice Naruto.

-Se que así, lo harás, dice el sabio.

Así continuaron conversando de todo lo ocurrido en los años que pasaron juntos, los resultados del entrenamiento y puntos a fortalecer y mejorar, conversaron hasta llegada, la tarde que dio a entender que la hora de la despedida ha llegado aunque no lo quieran…

En ese instante unas llamas de color Violeta hicieron acto de presencia, todos saben de quien se trata… cuando las llamas se extinguen se puede apreciar la envidiable figura de una hermosa mujer vistiendo un kimono a medio muslo color verde esmeralda con bordados de pétalos de cerezos. Observo a todos los presentes en la sala con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro…

-Hola Naruto-kun hace tiempo que no nos vemos, y veo que estás muy guapo. Qué tal has estado Hitomi, me imagino que feliz de ser novia de Naruto-kun, dice Shinigami con una sonrisa.

El comentario de la Diosa sonrojo tanto al rubio como ha Hitomi.

Así es Shinigami-sama, ha sido un tiempo desde la última vez, dice el rubio con una sonrisa.

Luego del saludo y una pequeña conversación llego la hora de la despedida para tristeza de todos, ya que por más que no quieran, es inevitable…

-Ya es hora de irnos Hagoromo, dice la Diosa.

-Espera, ¿En serio tienes que regresar Tou-san? Pregunta triste Hitomi.

-Así es Hitomi-chan ya debo regresar, responde el sabio para tristeza de los dos.

-Voy a extrañarte Tou-san, dice Hitomi.

-Yo también voy a extrañarte mi niña. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti Naruto, superaste mis expectativas, y cuida a Hitomi les deseo lo mejor y que sean felices, dice Rikudou mientras abraza a Hitomi y de último se da un apretón de manos con el rubio.

-No te preocupes Rikudou-jiji cuidare de Hitomi con mi vida y seguiré mi camino para ayudar a los demás Bijus, el mundo conocerá a Uzumaki Naruto, el Nidaime Rikudou Sennin y líder del clan Uzumaki. Te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí y voy a extrañarte. Más que un mentor, para mí has sido un abuelo junto a Hokage-Oji-san y al viejo Teuchi, dice Naruto.

Las palabras de Naruto lo enorgullecen e hacen feliz.

-Se que así será, bien es tiempo de partir, ¿Verdad Shinigami-sama? El sabio pregunta y la Diosa asiente en respuesta…

Rikudou se acerco a la Diosa, mientras Hitomi con lagrimas en los ojos le dedico una sonrisa mientras abraza a Naruto, la Deidad puso una mano en el hombro de Hagoromo…

-Qué sean felices, dice el sabio antes de desaparecer en un destello morado…

Luego de la inevitable partida del sabio, los 2 se quedaron conversando de diferentes temas en especial lo que van hacer una vez que salgan de la isla para iniciar la segunda y última parte del entrenamiento y conseguir experiencia en combate real, hasta que se fueron a dormir, ya que a la mañana siguiente iniciará el viaje por las Naciones elementales, para luego regresar a Konoha.

Rápidamente el día llego y los cinco se encuentran desayunando para lo que será un largo viaje por el continente elemental, Naruto lleva mismo traje del día anterior al igual que Hitomi.

El rubio empaco todo en pergaminos especiales con sellos de almacenamiento masivo, creados por él mismo, todo su legado fue sellado en un pergamino que tiene el Kanji de legado junto con el pergamino que contiene todos los pergaminos y objetos importantes que saco de la casa de seguridad de su padre y del compuesto Uzumaki los guardo en su dimensión de bolsillo junto al que le dio la Diosa Tsukuyomi y la Diosa Amaterasu, afuera de la casa se ve a Naruto y a Hitomi con tres grandes pergaminos, uno es el que contiene la fortuna Uzumaki y en los otros dos las pertenencias, ropa, entre otras cosas de ella.

-¿Qué haremos con ellos Naruto-kun? Pregunta Hitomi curiosa.

-Además que será difícil llevarlos, ya que no son pequeños, dice Hitomi.

-Es fácil Hitomi-chan, responde Naruto con una sonrisa.

Realizo un sello y en su mano apareció un pergamino pequeño de color verde con los bordes dorados y con la palabra máximo escrita.

-De verdad eres increíble Naruto-kun, nadie había podido crear pergaminos como esté, y ahora tú lo creas como sí nada, dice Hitomi con una sonrisa.

Naruto sello los 3 pergaminos para guardar el más pequeño en su mochila, dando un último vistazo a su hogar.

-El clan Uzumaki renacerá y nada ni nadie podrá evitarlo, dice Naruto retirándose luego de hacerse esa promesa…

Han pasado 6 meses desde que empezaron la travesía por el continente elemental, ya habían visitado **Kaminari** **no** **Kuni** (País del Rayo), **Kaze** **no** **Kuni** (País del Viento), **Tsuchi** **no** **Kuni** (País de la Tierra), **Tetsu** **no** **Kuni** (País del Hierro) y obviamente **Hi** **no** **Kuni** (País del Fuego), Ahora Naruto y Hitomi, la cual es prometida de Naruto, Naruto le compro un anillo de compromiso con una piedra preciosa del color de sus ojos, obviamente Hitomi, lo lleva en su mano con orgullo y felicidad.

En este momento la pareja se encuentra en una ciudad a las orillas del País del Fuego, caminan en busca de un restaurante para cenar, encontraron uno perfecto, buena iluminación, música suave de fondo, como son pareja agarraron y se sentaron en una de las mesas para dos personas del restaurante, esperaron al camarero que los atendió amablemente y de forma muy educada, el grupo decidió comer lo mismo, los dos pidieron filetes con verduras al vapor, ensalada de frutas y un vino suave para acompañar, de postre una torta de queso deliciosa, disfrutaron la cena, y se divirtieron hasta que un hombre mayor se les acerco para hablar con ellos…

-Buenas tardes jóvenes, dice el señor.

-Buenas tardes señor, dice Naruto.

-Disculpen mis modales, mi nombre es Asama Sandayu mucho gusto, dice Sandayu inclinándose respetosamente.

-Mucho gusto Sandayu-san, mi nombre es Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, y ella es Hitomi Otsutsuki, ¿En qué podemos servirle? Pregunta Naruto mientras Hitomi les prestan atención.

-Vera Naruto-dono me preguntaba ¿si ustedes son los llamados **Akai** **Shi** (Muerte roja) y el **Kurimuzon** **Akuma** **no** **Uzu** (Demonio del Remolino carmesí), el dúo de mercenarios que han ganado mucha fama por su efectividad? Pregunta Sandayu, sorprendiendo a la pareja, a la clientela y trabajadores del restaurante.

-Sí lo somos, por? Pregunta Naruto en un tono serio, sorprendiendo a todos en el restaurante por la afirmación.

-Solo quisiera contratarlos como protección, dice Sandayu.

-¿Qué tipo de protección? Pregunta Naruto.

-De escolta para una actriz, su nombre es Fujikaze Yukie, yo soy su representante, dice Sandayu mientras Naruto y Hitomi intercambian miradas y ella asienten.

-De acuerdo Sandayu-san, tome asiento y conversemos de negocios, dice Naruto sonriendo.

Así pasaron una hora conversando y acordando los términos del trabajo, el viejo hombre se despidió. Naruto y Hitomi salieron del restaurante a buscar un hotel en el cual descansar para el siguiente día…

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Un nuevo día llego a la cuidad y la pareja se encuentra en un estudio con Sandayu, Yukie y el resto de la producción presentándose.

Yukie es una hermosa chica de unos 20 años, de cabello hasta la mitad de la espalda de color Azul Oscuro, ojos Azules, cuerpo esbelto, piernas torneadas, cintura breve, caderas anchas, firme trasero, pechos copa C, hermoso rostro…

-Mucho gusto soy Naruto Uzumaki, dice el rubio mientras le besa el dorso de la mano a Yukie, quien se sonrojo bastante ante el gesto tan caballeroso.

-Me gustaría saber el nombre de tan hermosa chica, dice Naruto.

-Mi nombre es Yukie Fujikaze, Naruto-kun, dice Yukie con una sonrisa.

Mientras el resto de hombres presentes tienen la quijada en el suelo, ya que ella nunca había usado el sufijo con nadie, Hitomi que viaja con Naruto tiene una idea de cómo terminarán esos dos, al ver la reacción de la oji-Azul. Sabe que tiene que compartir al rubio, lo cual no le molesta, pues conoce a Naruto y sabe que él no se olvidara de ella.

Luego de las presentaciones procedieron a empacar todo en el barco que los transportará hasta **Yuki** **no** **Kuni** (País de la Nieve), 3 horas más tarde el barco se encuentra en altamar, Naruto habla con Hitomi sobre la misión, como actuar ante cualquier problema, Yukie los ve reír, ve como Hitomi abraza como mucho afecto al chico, a veces besarse, no logra entender porque algo le duele en el pecho y se siente triste, ella los ve y desea ser igual de cerca al rubio, que la pelirroja.

-(3 horas y Naruto me cautivo) piensa Yukie.

Yukie agito la cabeza para apartar ese pensamiento y se retiro sin saber que Hitomi la vio, pasaron 3 días entre grabaciones de la película, charlas y otras cosas, la noche llego y Naruto hace guardia mientras Hitomi está en su camarote el cual comparten con Yukie, así que aprovecho y la enfrento.

-Yukie ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? Pregunta Hitomi.

-Claro Hitomi, ¿que deseas? Dice tranquila Yukie.

-A ti, te gusta Naruto-kun ¿verdad? Pregunta Hitomi.

-Bueno, yo…este, tartamudea Yukie con un fuerte sonrojo en la cara.

-Es obvio que te gusta, dice la oji-roja con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento Hitomi, es que hay algo en el, que me resulta encantador, dice Yukie.

-No te preocupes Yukie, veras Naruto-kun es el último hombre de su clan, por lo cual tiene que practicar la poligamia y si tu de verdad lo amas, puedes intentar algo con él, dice Hitomi sorprendiendo a la actriz.

-De verdad no hay problema con que me acerque a él? Pregunta Yukie.

-No, como dije antes, si tus sentimientos son verdaderos, son sinceros y de verdad amas a Naruto-kun, yo lo aceptaré, dice Hitomi.

-Gracias, haré mi mejor esfuerzo por acercarme a él, dice la esperanzada Yukie mientras Hitomi sonríe.

Desde esa conversación Yukie se acerco a Naruto, Hitomi decidió darle un poco de espacio a la chica.

Naruto y Yukie platicaron de temas triviales por horas, ambos disfrutan la compañía del otro. Naruto a medida que conoce más a Yukie se siente atraído por la peli-Azul, pero tenía ciertas dudas, sobre que tal vez la chica no sienta lo mismo que él por ella, aunque esa duda fue desecha el día que Yukie le confesó sus sentimientos para con él, y con eso el despejo sus inquietudes.

Desde ese día se puede ver a Naruto, Hitomi y Yukie riendo juntos, y mostrando sus sentimientos a base de abrazos y besos, claro los hombres solo pueden maldecir la suerte del chico rubio y Sandayu está feliz por la peli-Azul, ya que desde que conoció a Naruto siempre está feliz y alegre, pero Sandayu sabe que debe contarle la verdad al chico rubio tarde ó temprano, así que espero que todos se retiraran a dormir para hablar con él.

La noche llego y como siempre, Naruto se encuentra en la cubierta viendo las estrellas cuando sintió una presencia detrás de él, así que se giro y se encontró con Sandayu.

-Buenas noches Sandayu-san en que puedo ayudarlo? Pregunta curioso Naruto.

-Tengo que hablar con usted algo urgente y muy importante Naruto-dono se trata de Yukie, responde Sandayu llamando la atención de Naruto.

-Lo escucho, dice Naruto.

Luego de escuchar al chico pelirrojo Sandayu le conto la historia de cómo Dosetsu Kazahana el antiguo Daymo de **Yuki** **no** **Kuni** (País de la Nieve) tiene una hija llamada Koyuki Kazahana, la pequeña tuvo que huir porque el hermano de Dosetsu, Doto Kazahana realizo un golpe de estado y asesino a su hermano para quedarse con el poder, tambien le conto que él era un fiel seguidor de Dosetsu y que por años busco a Koyuki hasta que la encontró en un teatro y desde ese día se convirtió en su manager y lo que busca es que Koyuki vuelva al trono y se convierta en la legítima Daymo de **Yuki** **no** **Kuni**.

Naruto está con una expresión sería mientras procesa la información, después de varios minutos decidió hablar.

-Sí lo que dices es cierto, quiere decir ¿Que Yukie es en realidad Koyuki Kazahana? Pregunta Naruto.

-Así es Naruto-dono le suplico que por favor nos ayude a derrotar a Doto, dice Sandayu arrodillándose.

-Por favor levántate, aunque puede que nos hayas mentido, lo hiciste por una buena razón, dice Naruto mientras crea un clon.

-Ve a buscar a Hitomi no le digas a Yukie, dice Naruto mientras el clon asiente y se retira a cumplir lo pedido por su original.

10 minutos más tarde unas adormilada Hitomi hizo acto de presencia, Naruto le explico la situación y la pelirroja está de acuerdo, después de todo tiene que ayudar a su hermana.

-No se preocupe Sandayu-san, derrotaremos a Doto y Koyuki se hará cargo de Yuki no Kuni, dice el rubio.

-Muchas gracias Naruto-dono y a usted tambien Hitomi, dice Sandayu alegre, solo espera que Koyuki acepte de buena manera.

 **A la mañana siguiente**

El barco arribo a un iceberg para hacer una escena de la película, el director dio la orden y empezó la grabación, todo iba de maravilla hasta que hubo un par de explosiones, de inmediato Naruto dio la orden de regresar al barco, de las 2 explosiones salieron 3 personas, 2 hombres y 1 mujer.

-Quienes son ustedes y que buscan? Pregunta Naruto mientras Hitomi se para detrás de él.

-Mi nombre es Rouga Nadare y ellos son Mizore y Fubuki, vinimos por la princesa Koyuki, dice Rouga señalando a la peli-Azul.

La oji-azul se sorprendió y se quedo estática mientras los recuerdos que ella pensaba había olvidado le llagaron de golpe y cayó al suelo de rodillas.

-Sí quieres llegar a Koyuki-chan, deberás matarme primero lo que te será difícil, por no decir imposible. Hitomi vas contra Fubuki, preparada para bailar, dice Naruto creando 4 clones, a 3 los mando a proteger a Koyuki y al último contra Mizore.

El rubio se lanza al ataque contra Rouga, iniciando un combate de Taijutsu, desde el principio Naruto tomo el control del combate, conectando golpes precisos, rápidos, potentes y demoledores, aprovechando una abertura en la defensa de Rouga, Naruto conecto un poderoso derechazo en el estomago de su oponente, provocando que Rouga se incline de dolor y escupa algo de sangre, después Naruto le conecto un gancho a la mandíbula, alzando a Rouga más o menos un metro en el aire, para luego saltar y quedar a la misma altura que Rouga, para conectarle una patada en el tórax mandándolo a volar varios metros hacia atrás.

Hitomi se movió rápido encarando a Fubuki, que poco ó nada puede hacer contra la pelirroja que se enfrenta, ya que los rápidos y seguidos ataques de Hitomi la golpean a cada rato, dejándola en malas condiciones.

Un clon de Naruto fue por Mizore, quien al igual que Rouga se ve en serios aprietos con el rubio, mientras todos en el barco miran el combate con asombro, mientras el director pues…

-Sigan grabando, sin dudas está será la mejor película que hemos hecho, sin dudas ganaremos un Oscar, dice el director con lagrimas en los ojos mientras todos lo ven con gotas en la cabeza al estilo anime.

Hitomi nueva mente se lanzo contra Fubuki, quien rápidamente hizo sellos.

- **Hyoton:** **Tsubane** **Fubuki** (Elemento Hielo: Ataques de golondrinas), dice Fubuki mientras cientos de golondrinas se lanzan contra Hitomi, quien las esquivo con cierta facilidad, pero no conto con que se devolviera como Boomerang, Hitomi rápidamente hizo sellos de mano.

- **Katon:** **Gokakyu** **no** **Jutsu** (Elemento Fuego: Gran Bola de Fuego), dice Hitomi antes de abrir la boca y liberar la bola de fuego que derritió el ataque de Fubuki, quien al verla distraída lanzo una patada voladora tratando de agarrarla descuidada, pero Hitomi reacciono rápidamente y dio un salto hacia atrás alejándose de Fubuki.

Fubuki al ver su ataque fallar trazo sellos de mano.

- **Hyoton:** **Hyouru** **no** **Jutsu** (Elemento Hielo: Jutsu Prisión de Hielo), dice Fubuki colocando sus manos en el suelo, del cual salieron bloques cuadrados para intentar atrapar a Hitomi, quien ágilmente esquivo los trozos de Hielo y trazo sellos rápidamente.

 **-Katon:** **Housenka** **no** **Jutsu** (Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Llamas del Fénix), dice Hitomi soltando varias bolas pequeñas de fuego desde su boca, que se dirigieron contra Fubuki, quien las esquivo con dificultad, cuando esquivo la última no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, recibiendo un golpe de Hitomi, quien apareció a su lado y la mando a volar varios metros hasta que choco contra un muro de Hielo.

Por otra parte el clon de Naruto barre el piso con Mizore, pues cuando entraron en lucha de fuerza el clon del rubio lo volvió nada, pues los golpes son potentes y la fuerza del rubio es impresionante.

De regreso con Naruto, quien mira fijamente a Rouga, que se levanta despacio, tras la paliza propinada por el rubio.

-Veo que sabes luchar bien, dice Rouga.

-Opino lo mismo, dice Naruto serio.

-Bueno es hora de que mueras, dice Rouga realizando sellos de mano.

 **-Hyoton:** **Haryuu** **Muuko** (Elemento Hielo: Dragón Penetrante con Tigre Feroz) dice Rouga mientras un enorme dragón de Hielo con cabeza y garras de Tigre se lanza contra Naruto.

Naruto realiza un sello y habla.

 **-Hyoton:** **Kori** **Heki** (Elemento Hielo: Muro de Hielo) dice Naruto colocando sus manos en el suelo, del cual se levanto un gran muro de Hielo con un Zorro de nueve colas grabado, que protegió a Naruto del poderoso Jutsu, Rouga está impresionado porque el chico pelirrojo puede moldear Hyoton, pero salió de su asombro cuando el muro de Hielo se hizo pedazos y se formo un dragón de Hielo, el dragón llego donde Rouga pero se hizo añicos, dejando sorprendido a Naruto.

-¿Pero cómo? Pregunta Naruto.

-Estas armaduras están hechas de chakra, Ninjutsu y Genjutsu no funcionan, dice Rouga mientras hace sellos.

 **-Hyoton:** **Itsukaku** **Hakuegei** (Elemento Hielo: Ballena de un cuerno) dice Rouga mientras del mar una ballena gigante de hielo emerge y ataca a Naruto destruyendo parte del iceberg.

-Lindo Jutsu sabes, tal vez lo agregue a mi arsenal, dice Naruto sonriendo.

-No seas tonto, solo el **Sharingan** puede copiar ese Jutsu, dice Rouga.

-Pues por eso, dice Naruto activando su **Rinnegan** **Ancestral** dejando a Rouga sorprendido.

Naruto repitió el Jutsu y la ballena apareció destrozando todo a su paso, mientras Naruto cayó cerca de Koyuki y los demás.

-Nos vamos, dice Naruto mientras crea 3 clones más.

Tomo en brazos a Koyuki al estilo nupcial y Hitomi que llego para dirigirse al barco, mientras los clones de Naruto entretuvieron a los ninjas de Yuki para darle ventaja al grupo.

-Los seguimos? Pregunta Fubuki mientras Rouga niega.

-No vámonos, ellos vendrán a nosotros, responde Rouga mientras desaparecen, ya en el barco todos comentan lo sucedió y el director espera una buena explicación, que quieran ó no tendrán que dar.


	7. El fin de Doto y el regreso a Konoha

**Capitulo 6**

 **El fin de Doto y el regreso a Konoha**

Ya ha pasado una hora desde el ataque del trió de ninjas de la Nieve y ahora el director junto con algunos ayudantes se encuentran con Sandayu, Koyuki, Naruto y Hitomi en un pequeño cuarto esperando aclarar las cosas, porque una cosa es que Koyuki fuera una princesa en la película y otra es que sea la princesa de un País como Yuki, todos estaban en silencio hasta que el director hablo.

-Bueno ¿alguien puede explicar todo esto por favor? Pregunta sereno el director esperando una respuesta.

-Yo le diré que es lo que sucede, dice Sandayu para después proceder a explicar la situación, así como se la conto a Naruto.

-Eso quiere decir, que nos usaste, dice uno de los ayudantes.

-No crean eso por favor, solo lo hice para que Koyuki-sama, retome el mando de Yuki no Kuni, nunca fue mi intención engañarlos, dice Sandayu.

Todo se quedo en silencio por algunos momentos.

-¿Algo que decir Koyuki? Pregunta de nuevo el director.

-Sí vamos, nos mataran a todos como lo hizo con mi padre, lo mejor será regresar, responde Koyuki sorprendiendo a todos.

-No diga eso Koyuki-sama debemos luchar contra Doto y vencerlo, dice Sandayu.

-Hay se equivoca Sandayu, ustedes no pelearan, de eso no encargaremos Hitomi-chan y yo, pero te doy la razón con lo de aplastar a Doto y que Koyuki-chan gobierne Yuki no Kuni, dice Naruto.

-Pero Naruto-kun Doto es muy poderoso y puede lastimarte ó matarte, dice Koyuki preocupada.

-No tienes de que temer Koyuki, Naruto-kun lo derrotará con facilidad, dice Hitomi.

-Pero no quiero que por mi culpa alguien salga herido, dice Koyuki.

-Koyuki-chan yo los protegeré a todos, o acaso ¿Se te olvido la promesa que te hice? Dice/Pregunta Naruto.

Un fugaz recuerdo del primer beso que se dieron le llega a Koyuki y junto a él, el recuerdo de la promesa de Naruto "Yo siempre te protegeré Koyuki-chan, a ti, y a todos los que me importen, porque ese es mi camino, es una promesa".

El recuerdo termino y Koyuki reprimió una sonrisa.

-Claro que me acuerdo Naruto-kun, solo es que no se si podre gobernar un País, soy muy débil, responde Koyuki.

-No digas eso, tú eres alguien muy fuerte, dice Naruto.

-Quisiera ser más fuerte, susurra Koyuki.

-(Yo te haré más fuerte Koyuki-chan) Piensa Naruto mientras le da un tierno beso a Koyuki, quien se sonrojo, Hitomi y Sandayu sonríen, mientras el resto pues "(Maldito rubio suertudo)", ese fue el pensamiento general, más no se esperaron lo que pasará.

Mientras Naruto y Koyuki se besan, un aura azulada envolvió a Koyuki, dicha aura empezó a brillar después de unos instantes desaparecer, la oji-azul se separo un poco de Naruto, ya que le duele mucho el cuerpo, como si un objeto extremadamente pesado hubiera caído sobre ella, no pudo resistir mucho y se desmayo…

-Koyuki-sama, grita Sandayu mientras intenta aproximarse a la chica en brazos del rubio, a su lado apareció un clon sorprendiendo a todos.

-Llévala a su camarote, dice Naruto mientras el clon asiente y se la lleva para que descanse.

Cuando todos volvieron a hacer silencio, Sandayu habla.

-¿Qué le paso a Koyuki-sama, Naruto dono? Pregunta Sandayu.

-Ella dijo que quería ser más fuerte y eso fue lo que hice. Le cumplí ese deseo ó milagro como quieran llamarle. Fortalecí su cuerpo y active su red de chakra, ahora mismo Koyuki-chan tiene el chakra de un Jounin de elite, por eso el dolor de su cuerpo, se desmayo por los conocimientos de los jutsus que le pase, tiene que acomodarlos en su mente para poder usarlos, termina de explicar Naruto.

-Eso es sorprendente Naruto-dono, no sabía que se puede hacer eso, dice Sandayu.

-En realidad es imposible hacer eso para un humano, dice Hitomi sorprendiendo a todos.

-Siendo así, porque Naruto-san pudo hacerlo? Pregunta el director realmente confundido.

-Hay muchas cosas, que los humanos no conocen, pero verá Naruto-kun es una persona especial, el recibió un regalo que le permite hacer eso, con personas de corazón puro, responde Hitomi mientras Naruto recuerda aquel día cuando estaba entrenando y las Diosas Amaterasu y Tsukuyomi aparecieron y le otorgaron esa habilidad por esforzarse tanto en su entrenamiento.

-Eso quiere decir, que Koyuki-sama puede ser ninja si lo quisiera, dice Sandayu mientras Hitomi y Naruto asienten.

-Sí, ese chakra que yo le di, de mis reservas contiene la afinidad Suiton, eso quiere decir, que ella puede moldear agua, dice Naruto mientras todos lo miran con curiosidad.

-¿Pasa algo? Pregunta Naruto curioso.

-Usted dijo ¿De sus reservas de chakra? Pregunta Sandayu que está familiarizado con todo lo que tiene que ver con los ninjas.

-Así es, responde Naruto.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no se ve cansado? , si usted dijo que ahora Koyuki-sama tiene el poder de un Jounin de elite, eso es mucho chakra y usted se ve como si nada, dice/pregunta Sandayu.

-Eso se debe a que Naruto que Naruto-kun tiene demasiado chakra y la cantidad que le cedió a Koyuki-san no le representa un problema, responde Hitomi sorprendiendo una vez más a todos.

-Demasiado chakra ¿De cuánto estamos hablando? Pregunta muy interesado Sandayu.

-Bien, en vista de cómo han sucedido las cosas, les contaré un secreto que solo los Dioses y Hitomi-chan conocen, pero prometan que nunca se lo contarán a nadie, dice serio Naruto mientras todos asienten.

Naruto les contó toda su vida, muchos al principio no le creyeron y más cuando dijo que él es el descendiente de Rikudou Sennin, pero cuando Naruto les mostró en sus ojos el legendario Dojutsu, todos se inclinaron ante él, Naruto se sintió demasiado raro ante esa situación, de inmediato les contó sobre su condición como Jinchuriki, les explico que es, todos están impresionados, pero a más de una casi les da un infarto al saber que la hermosa Hitomi en realidad es la poderosa Kyuubi no Kitsune, se enteraron que Naruto en ese momento contiene tanto chakra como el Hachibi (8 colas) y que su poder seguirá creciendo, luego de la explicación todos los presentes tienen un aire de respeto para con el rubio y su hermosa pelirroja.

-Sin dudas ganaremos está guerra con Naruto-sama y Hitomi-sama, Doto caerá sin problemas, dice con respeto Sandayu.

-Ganaremos millones con esta película al saber que salió el poderoso Naruto-sama y su hermosa prometida Hitomi-sama, dice con lágrimas en los ojos el director mientras todos tienen una gota en su cabeza al estilo anime por el comentario.

-Bueno por favor que esto quede entre nosotros, sería peligroso si alguien más se llega a enterar, dice Hitomi mientras todos lo juran.

-Pienso que Koyuki se despertará en 3 días, comenzaré a entrenarla en sus ratos libres para que se acostumbre, dice Naruto tranquilo.

Los días pasaron y los ocupantes del barco están desempacando todo, ya que han llegado al puerto, unos momentos antes de llegar al puerto Koyuki estaba entrenando con Naruto y Hitomi, para Koyuki fue una gran sorpresa enterarse que puede usar chakra y que es más fuerte gracias a su querido novio, no necesito entrenar en el control de chakra, ya que eso fue incluido en el regalo que Naruto le hizo, así que se concentraron en el **Taijutsu** y **Ninjutsu** , los jutsus al principio le costó aprenderlos pero con esfuerzo y perseverancia llego a dominarlos a la perfección, así transcurrió todo entre grabaciones, prácticas y entrenamientos hasta ese día.

Durante sus prácticas y entrenamientos Naruto le conto a Koyuki la verdad sobre él y Hitomi, en realidad Koyuki se sorprendió al principio pero aun así no le importo, ya que aun después de saber la verdad sobre Naruto y Hitomi sus sentimientos por el Uzumaki no cambiaron, todo lo contrario su admiración, respeto y amor aumentaron, al igual que el respeto que tiene por su hermana.

Después de atravesar una gran caverna se detuvieron para grabar una de las últimas escenas de la película, ya todo está listo cuando unos rieles aparecieron, Naruto los reviso y vio que están rodeados de chakra, Sandayu salió corriendo en busca de ayuda mientras Naruto les dio indicaciones a las chicas que viajan con él y le dijo a Koyuki que no utilice chakra, ya que Doto puede verla como una amenaza y matarla, Koyuki asintió y se prepararon, de la caverna salió un tren con varios vagones, el cual se detuvo y apareció Doto, quien es un tipo alto, de cabello y ojos negros, trae una gabardina que le cubre el cuerpo y a su lado Rouga sonríe arrogante.

-Después de muchos años nos encontramos de nuevo sobrina, dice Doto en tono burlón mientras Naruto se paro en frente de Koyuki.

-¿Y tú quien eres mocoso? Pregunta Doto.

-Soy Naruto Uzumaki y yo te detendré, le devolverás el trono a Koyuki-chan, como siempre tuvo que ser, dice serio Naruto.

-Jajaja no me hagas reír mocoso tu, no me ganaras, dice Doto.

-Eso está por verse, dice Naruto listo para el combate.

-Koyuki-sama grita Sandayu desde una montaña llamando la atención de todos, Sandayu lleva un traje de samurái y detrás de él, hay más de 50 samuráis listos para la batalla.

-Nosotros defenderemos este lugar con nuestras vidas, ¡Vamos!, grita Sandayu mientras todos corren montaña abajo.

-Más molestias, elimínalos Rouga, dice Doto mientras Rouga activa un mecanismo en el tren.

Rouga dio una señal y del tren salieron disparados miles de kunais hacia los samuráis, algunos cerraron los ojos esperando el golpe final que jamás llego.

Naruto al ver la intención realizo un sello, coloco sus manos en el suelo y un enorme muro de Hielo con un Zorro de nueve colas grabado se levanto protegiendo a los samuráis, en el muro se clavaron todos los kunais, ocasionando que en algunas partes se agriete.

-Impresionante mocoso, pero ¿Aguantara el triple? Pregunta Doto burlándose.

Nuevamente salieron miles de kunais dirigidos al muro.

-Sí piensas que permitiré que les hagas daño, estas muy equivocado, dice Naruto realizando un sello.

 **-Hyoton:** **Taju** **Kori** **Heki** (Elemento Hielo: Múltiples Muros de Hielo) dice Naruto colocando sus manos en el suelo y aplicando mucho chakra, unos 10 muros más grandes y gruesos se levantaron en frente de los samuráis protegiéndolos de la lluvia de kunais, todos se sorprendieron ante ese colosal jutsu.

-Eres molesto, lo sabes, dice Doto perdiendo la paciencia.

-Sí, me lo han dicho muchas veces que ya dejo de ser gracioso, dice Naruto enfadando más a Doto.

Doto iba a decir algo cuando unas cenizas empezaron a caer por todo el tren.

 **-Katon:** **Haise** **Kisho** (Elemento Fuego: Cenizas Ardientes) dice Hitomi.

Todos vieron a la pelirroja que está al lado del tren con una expresión seria en el rostro, nadie se dio cuenta cuando se movió hasta ese lugar, Hitomi sonríe antes de chasquear la lengua.

 **¡BOOOOOMMMMM!**

La gran explosión resonó por todos lados, todo el tren se hizo añicos por el jutsu, Doto y Rouga apenas consiguieron escapar, pero parte de su ropa se quemo, Naruto los mira fijamente demasiado serio…Naruto dio un par de pasos a la derecha para esquivar unas shuriken que fueron lanzadas a su espalda, al voltearse Naruto vio a Mizore y Fubuki, Hitomi salto a la izquierda y un clon apareció derecha de Naruto y Koyuki cerca de ellos.

-Koyuki dame el cristal hexagonal y no le haré daño a nadie, dice Doto señalando el collar que lleva Koyuki colgando en su cuello.

-No Doto, tú lo quieres para el mal y Tou-san no quería eso, dice Koyuki firmemente.

-Estúpida, no me das otra opción, tendré que matarlos a todos, Mizore, Fubuki, Rouga elimínenlos, dice molesto Doto.

-Hitomi, segundo round, Koyuki-chan, ve con el grupo y quédate con Sandayu-san, dice Naruto.

-Naruto-kun, déjame ayudarte, dice la peli-Azul ganándose una sonrisa de Naruto.

-Lo siento Koyuki-chan, ya tome la decisión por favor hazlo, dice Naruto mientras Koyuki suspira y asiente.

La formación fue igual que el primer combate, Naruto fue contra Rouga, Hitomi contra Fubuki y un clon del rubio contra Mizore.

-Mocoso está vez no tendrás tanta suerte, dice Rouga.

-Ya veremos viejo, dice Naruto mientras Rouga trazo sellos de mano.

 **-Hyoton:** **Rouga** **Nadare** **no** **Jutsu** (Elemento Hielo: Jutsu Avalancha de Lobos) dice Rouga, de una de las colinas se formo una especie de avalancha de la cual surgió una manada de lobos grandes que van a toda velocidad.

-Necesitaras algo mejor, eso no es suficiente, dice Naruto realizando sellos a alta velocidad.

 **-Hyoton:** **Kori** **no** **Yari** (Elemento Hielo: Lanzas de Hielo) dice Naruto, múltiples lanzas emergen del suelo empalando a todos los lobos, destruyéndolos con mucha facilidad.

Doto mira incrédulo, ese mocoso sí que sabe como manipular el **Hyoton** a su favor, algo realmente sorprendente, Doto giro su cabeza y vio a Koyuki entre los samuráis que la rodearon para protegerla, sonrió malévolamente y se lanzo hacia ella, Koyuki solo vio una sombra tras ella, antes de que todo se oscureciera, un golpe en el cuello la dejo inconsciente sin siquiera poder defenderse, los samuráis fueron al rescate, pero Doto se quito lo que le queda de gabardina y mostro una armadura de chakra negra con azul, sin dudas mejor que las otras.

Doto creó un pequeño tornado de hielo y los samuráis tuvieron que retroceder, de la armadura de Doto salió un par de alas y se elevo en el aire, Hitomi se dio cuenta y maldijo mentalmente, tomo distancia y le aviso al pelirrojo.

-Naruto-kun Doto tiene a Koyuki, grita la Biju.

Naruto alza la vista y vio a la distancia como Doto lleva a la inconsciente Koyuki.

De repente todo el aire se enfrió más de la cuenta, se siente un instinto asesino aterrador, es como si la misma muerte está presente, es frio, siniestro lleno de deseos homicidas, la sensación cala en los huesos y espantosos escalofríos recorren la espalda de todos, tienen problemas para respirar y más de uno de los ayudantes del director están en el suelo inconscientes, incluso Hitomi está afectada.

-(Esto se siente horrible, tanto tiempo y todavía no me acostumbro) piensa Hitomi.

-(Qué es esto, es como si estuviera frente a la muerte) piensa Mizore con muchos escalofríos.

-(He visto mi muerte en varias ocasiones, no lo soporto más) piensa Fubuki, quien se encuentra arrodillada por la presión, mientras una de sus manos lentamente se mete en su porta kunais.

-(Este mocoso, nunca he sentido tanto miedo en mi vida, siento que si me muevo me matara en segundos) piensa Rouga.

Naruto permanece callado con la mirada en el suelo liberando ese instinto asesino.

- **Voy** **a** **Matarte** **Doto** , grita con fuerza Naruto dejando salir su poder, fue un estallido de chakra Morado Oscuro, que se vio por todos lados, incluso Doto lo vio.

-(Tengo que darme prisa, ó algo muy malo puede pasar) piensa nervioso Doto mientras se apresura al lugar donde está el arma de Yuki no Kuni.

De regreso con Naruto, este ya ha detenido su instinto asesino al ver que ha afectado más de la cuenta a los demás, lentamente dirigió su vista hacia los 3 ninjas de la Nieve, sus ojos están muertos, sin brillo, su sonrisa se ensancho de una forma espeluznante, es como ver a un demonio que recién salió del infierno.

-Ahora sabrán porque me llaman **Kurimuzon** **Akuma** **no** **Uzu** (Demonio del Remolino Carmesí) dice Naruto al principio con su voz normal y lo último con una voz siniestra carente de emociones.

-Naru en verdad está molesto, siento lastima por ellos, dice Hitomi un poco intimidada.

-(Esta película estará en taquilla por meses) piensa emocionado el director desde su escondite.

Naruto se lanzo contra Rouga tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de nada a Rouga, en menos de una fracción de segundo ya está en frente de Rouga, Naruto le conecto un puñetazo a la cara de Rouga que le destrozo la nariz, este trastabillo y casi cae pero pudo reponerse y lanzar una patada a la cara de Naruto, quien agarro el pie con facilidad, el cual ni siquiera logro moverlo ni un milímetro pese a la fuerza que llevaba, y luego un "Crack" fue audible, la rodilla de Rouga se astillo saliendo pedazos del hueso a través de la piel, Rouga grito con fuerza preso del dolor, mientras cae acostado, Naruto se acerco alzo su pierna derecha y dejo caer su pie derecho en el pecho del ninja, la armadura se despedazo por el brutal y poderoso impacto incluyendo 3 costillas.

-Esperaba más de ti, al parecer mis expectativas eran muy altas, dice Naruto mientras Rouga lo mira con terror.

-Mándale saludos a Shinigami-sama de mi parte quieres, dice Naruto mientras realiza sellos a alta velocidad con una mano.

 **-Katon:** **Karyudan** (Elemento Fuego: Dragón de Fuego) dice Naruto para después abrir su boca, de la cual sale un poderoso dragón de fuego rugiendo contra Rouga quien cerró los ojos, poco después los gritos del ninja de la Nieve se escuchan por todo el lugar, al extinguirse el jutsu solo se ven las cenizas de lo que alguna vez fue el ninja.

-Hitomi-chan, has una barrera y protejan a todos, dice Naruto los samuráis y el personal de la película.

La pelirroja asiente mientras llega a donde están todos reunidos, trazan unos sellos y una barrera transparente los rodea.

-Bien quien sigue? Pregunta Naruto con voz siniestra.

Mizore y Fubuki se miran con nervios y asienten, se lanzan contra Naruto al mismo tiempo para intentar tener una ventaja, Naruto esquiva los ataques con facilidad, pero sabe que para ganar tiene que romper las malditas armaduras, así que se posiciono y ataco, los puños vuelan junto con poderosas y potentes patadas, Naruto vio la oportunidad y realizo sellos con una sola mano.

 **-Hyoton:** **Misuto** **no** **Jutsu** (Elemento Hielo: Jutsu de la bruma) dice Naruto mientras una densa bruma aparece dejando sin visión a los ninjas.

Naruto se movió con facilidad a través de la niebla y diviso a Fubuki, se acerco y de un poderoso y potente puñetazo le despedazo la armadura provocando que se le astille el esternón, por la fuerza del golpe Fubuki salió volando hasta chocar con uno de los muros con los que el pelirrojo protegió a los samuráis.

-Disculpen Hitomi-sama, para qué es la barrera? Pregunta Sandayu a un lado de la pelirroja.

-Es por el jutsu que va a realizar Naruto-kun, necesitamos una protección sino moriríamos, responde Hitomi sorprendiendo a unos y asustando a otros.

Fubuki se siente débil pero todavía puede moverse, su visión está borrosa y tiene sangre en su boca, intento levantarse pero una sombra la hizo detenerse, alzo la vista y ahí está la persona que será su verdugo.

-No suelo lastimar a las chicas pero contigo haré una excepción, dice Naruto mientras realiza sellos con una sola mano.

 **-Hyoton:** **Zettaireido** (Elemento Hielo: Cero Absoluto) dice Naruto antes de inflar su pecho y después abrir la boca, de la cual sale un aire blanco puro, que al entrar en contacto con Fubuki, la hizo gritar al sentir su cuerpo ser congelado por el jutsu, todos se horrorizaron ante eso, una de las barreras empezó a agrietarse indicio que el jutsu es bastante frio, al poco tiempo Naruto termino el jutsu dejando a Fubuki en un estado criogenizado, mientras su piel se agrieta y cae al piso, segundos después se escucho un ruido y todo el cuerpo cayó en pedazos espantando a todos.

-Ya veo él porque de las barreras, dice nervioso Sandayu mientras todos asienten.

Naruto se giro hacia Mizore quien está temblando, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya tiene a Naruto frente a él, el pelirrojo sin perder tiempo lanzo un potente golpe con su mano izquierda, Mizore al verlo intento cubrirse con su brazos, otro Crack se escucho y Mizore cayó con dolor al suelo, el golpe de Naruto fue tan potente que le fracturo y destrozo los dos brazos, Naruto partió la armadura con mucha facilidad. Destrozada la defensa el golpe dio en su objetivo, en el suelo Mizore escupe sangre por las 4 costillas que se le partieron y perforan sus pulmones.

Naruto lo ve en el suelo y realiza sellos con una sola mano a alta velocidad.

 **-Hyoton:** **Dakiawase** **Aisu** (Elemento Hielo: Ataduras de Hielo) dice Naruto mientras unas lianas de hielo salen disparadas del suelo y apresaron a Mizore, quien intenta liberarse pero es inútil.

-Salúdame a Rouga quieres, dice Naruto malévolamente.

 **-Yoton:** **Yogan** **Gaiza** (Elemento Lava: Géiser de Lava) dice Naruto colocando sus manos en el suelo y debajo de Mizore se acumula lava, que poco después sale calcinando a Mizore que no le dio tiempo ni siquiera de parpadear ó gritar.

Todos los samuráis y el equipo de filmación de la película permanecen callados no pensaron que Naruto, sería tan despiadado, pero una voz los saco de sus pensamientos.

-Así es Naruto-kun cuando se enfurece, deja salir su lado sádico, no es que tenga doble personalidad ni nada, esa es su forma de demostrar lo que pasa cuando se meten con un ser querido he importante para él, esto no es algo que disfruta, ese estilo de **Taijutsu** es el **Ryu** **no** **Shinjitsu** (La Verdad del Dragón) , un **Taijutsu** único y demoledor, que le fue otorgado por Tsukuyomi, el **instinto** **asesino** , así como su **frialdad** para matar fue un regalo de Shinigami y Susanoo en su cumpleaños número 12, ya que él se rehusaba a matar, no es que ellos quisieron convertir a Naruto en un asesino, sino que quisieron que no dude cuando tenga que proteger a los suyos, es por eso que no lo disfruta, solo lo hace para liberar estrés y cólera, termina de explicar Hitomi.

El equipo de filmación de la película, al igual que los samuráis, están más que sorprendidos. Todos los presentes tomaron nota mental (Nunca hacerle nada a un ser querido de Naruto) piensan todos en conjunto.

Lentamente lo que quedaba de las barreras fueron retiradas y a paso lento Naruto se acerco al grupo, Hitomi lo abrazo y le dijo que todo estará bien, que ahora tendrá que ir por su hermana, y todo volverá a la normalidad, Naruto asintió y fijo su rostro en los presentes.

-Vamos por Koyuki-chan, de seguro quieren ver cómo termina está película, dice Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa, les dijo que se agarren y cuando lo hicieron desaparecieron en un destello amarillo, **Hiraishin** **no** **Jutsu** (Jutsu Dios del Trueno Volador) fue lo último que se escucho.

 **Minutos atrás**

Koyuki está decepcionada de sí misma, no pudo hacer nada para defenderse de Doto y ahora está pagando las consecuencias al ver a su tío introducir el cristal en el mecanismo que le daría el poder para destruir el continente ó eso es lo que pensaba, el cristal fue girando como una llave y unos pilares de hielo brillaron.

-Jajaja, ahora todos temblaran ante mí, dice Doto para después reír con fuerza y esa sonrisa malévola.

-(Perdón Naruto-kun te falle) piensa Koyuki con lagrimas en sus hermosos ojos.

Del suelo un vapor salió mientras el aire se siente ¿Caliente?... todo empezó a derretirse bajo la mirada atónita de los dos.

-Es un generador de calor, dice Koyuki asombrada.

-Maldita sea con Dosetsu, ¿Está es el arma de Yuki no Kuni?, dice Doto totalmente enfadado antes de girarse hacia Koyuki, quien lo mira con miedo.

-Bueno parece que mis planes se vinieron abajo, en ese caso me desquitaré contigo, dice Doto sonriendo malévolamente acercándose a la peli-Azul.

Koyuki está aterrada, sabe que va a morir, hasta que (Tú eres fuerte Koyuki-chan, no lo olvides, y tampoco olvides que te amo) recordó las palabras de Naruto aquel día que entrenaban sus jutsus Suiton.

-(Tienes razón Naruto-kun, gracias) piensa Koyuki con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lista para morir Koyuki, dice Doto arrogante.

-Nunca grita Koyuki alejándose y realizando sellos.

 **-Suiton** : **Suiryudan** (Elemento Agua: Dragón de Agua) dice Koyuki sorprendiendo a Doto.

El gran dragón se fue a gran velocidad y se estrello contra Doto, quien permaneció inmóvil.

-De donde aprendiste jutsus? bueno no importa, se te olvido que el Ninjutsu no sirve mientras tenga la armadura, dice Doto mientras realiza sellos.

 **-Hyoton:** **Hyoryudan** (Elemento Hielo: Dragón de Hielo), dice Doto y del suelo emergió un gran dragón blanco que arremetió contra Koyuki.

 **-Suiton:** **Suijin** **Heki** (Elemento Agua: Muro de Agua) dice Koyuki mientras el muro de agua se formo en frente de ella, el muro de agua recibió al dragón de hielo, más no lo paro, solo disminuyo la fuerza del jutsu, que impacto en el estomago a Koyuki mandándola a volar varios metros hacia atrás cayendo de rodillas semi-inconsciente, tiene varios rasguños y un par de moretones por el impacto, las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus hermosos ojos.

-(Lo siento Naruto-kun, parece que no podremos seguir juntos…Adiós) piensa Koyuki mientras ve su mano que el pelirrojo había agarrado para darle fuerzas.

De un momento a otro un pequeño sello en el dorso de la mano de Koyuki empezó a brillar de color dorado, sorprendiéndola.

-Salúdame a mi hermano cuando llegues allá, dice el malévolo Doto realizando sellos.

 **-Hyoton:** **Kokuryu** **Bofusetsu** (Elemento Hielo: Ráfaga del Dragón Negro) dice Doto poniendo sus manos al frente y un dragón de cuerpo negro y ojos rojos se lanzo contra Koyuki, quien cerró los ojos esperando el final.

 **-Hyoton: Kyojin** **Kori** **Heki** (Elemento Hielo: Muro de Hielo Gigante) es escucho una voz a la par de Koyuki, del suelo emergió un gran Muro con un Zorro de nueve colas grabado en él, recibió el impacto y se agrieto por la fuerza del golpe, segundos después se hundió de nuevo y a la par de Koyuki aparecieron Naruto, Hitomi, Sandayu y el equipo de producción aun ¿Grabando? Sin dudas tienen bien definidas sus prioridades.

-Lamento la demora Koyuki-chan, dice el rubio mientras la ve y se percata de los golpes de la joven, Naruto fijo su mirada en Doto.

-Tú te atreviste a lastimarla, Nunca te lo perdonaré, dice Naruto dejando salir su chakra asustando un poco a Doto.

-Por más que quieras tus jutsus no me harán daño, dice confiado Doto.

-Tienes razón por eso voy a utilizar esto, dice Naruto mientras toma el mango de su O-Katana.

Naruto desenfundo su O-Katana, mostrando la hermosa espada, de color Morado Oscuro, todos quedaron maravillados ante esa hermosa espada del rubio. En segundos Naruto apareció detrás de Doto y le conecto una poderosa patada, con la cual agrieto la armadura dejándola inservible, Doto grito de dolor al sentir algunos huesos rotos, el rubio lanzo un corte horizontal, Doto salto y se alejo, al caer un poco lejos, Doto se sujeto el ante brazo, un segundo más tarde y estuviera sin un brazo, Doto miro fijamente al pelirrojo para después hacer sellos.

 **-Hyoton:** **Soryu** **Bofusetsu** (Elemento Hielo: Ráfaga del doble Dragón) dice Doto colocando sus manos al frente, de las manos de Doto salieron dos enormes dragones negros hacia Naruto mientras se entrelazan y forman un gigantesco tornado que amenaza con destruirlo a él y a todos los presentes.

 **-Futon:** **Kazekiri** **no** **Jutsu** (Elemento Viento: Jutsu Viento cortante) dice Naruto mientras mueve su mano con su O-Katana de arriba hacia abajo y para sorpresa de todos la ráfaga de aire liberada por el movimiento de la espada de Naruto dividió en 2 el poderoso tornado deshaciéndolo de golpe, el jutsu de Naruto siguió avanzando hasta impactar en un sorprendido Doto.

-Aaahhh, grita Doto al ser uno de sus brazos cortado, como si de mantequilla se tratará, por el jutsu de Naruto, Doto se arrodillo sujetándose el hombro sangrante.

-Maldito dice Doto pese al dolor, mientras la sangre sigue saliendo de la herida, del suelo unas lianas de hielo emergieron sujetando a Doto, quien supo que ya la armadura no sirve y vio con horror como otra ráfaga de viento va hacia él, nuevamente se escucho por el lugar el grito de Doto, cuando el otro brazo fue cortado.

-Es hora de acabar con esto, dice el rubio en tono sepulcral, provocando que todos tengan escalofríos, se acerco a Doto y de un poderoso golpe termino de destrozar la armadura, Naruto coloco sus manos en los hombros del hombre y de sus manos salió una energía rojiza curándole los cortes y evitar que se muera por pérdida de sangre.

Naruto después de curara a Doto, realizo sellos.

 **-Nipou:** **Kuchiyose** **no** **Shi** (Arte Ninja: Invocación de la Muerte) dice Naruto colocando sus manos en el suelo y una especie de telaraña se formo, de la misma se dio una explosión de humo y apareció una de las mujeres más sexys que han visto.

-Hola Naruto-kun, dice la Deidad.

-Hola Shinigami-chan ¿Cómo has estado? Pregunta el rubio sonriendo desconcertando a todos.

-Bien ya sabes mandando gente mala a los círculos del infierno, responde la Deidad dulcemente, sacándole gotas al estilo anime a todos.

-Qué bien, sabes te tengo a alguien con quien te vas a divertir, dice el rubio con voz siniestra y esa ancha sonrisa, que no ayuda mucho a los nervios.

-Tú siempre tan lindo Naruto-kun, por eso eres el único que puede invocarme sin riesgos, dice la hermosa Deidad.

-Jeje, ahí lo tienes, dice Naruto señalando a Doto, quien tiene una cara de terror.

-¿Y por qué lo dejaste así? Pregunta la Deidad.

-Ese imbécil se atrevió a lastimar a Koyuki-chan, responde molesto Naruto mientras señala a la hermosa peli-Azul.

-Y por qué tanto rencor, no me digas que ella…dice la Deidad con una sonrisa picara.

-Así es, Koyuki-chan es mi novia, dice Naruto con orgullo haciendo sonrojar a la mencionada chica.

-Tienes buen gusto sabes, bueno ya me tengo que retirar para jugar un rato con él y no te preocupes le daré un trato especial, dice la Deidad sonriendo siniestramente, haciendo sonreír de igual manera a Naruto.

-Cuídalo Hitomi mira que es un gran hombre y tú tambien Koyuki, dice la Deidad acercándose a Doto mientras la aludidas asienten.

-Bueno se cuidan, dice la Deidad desapareciendo en una llama morada junto con Doto, quien sabe que no le ira nada bien.

-Eso fue lo más extraño que he visto, dice Sandayu mientras los demás asienten.

-Corte, está será la mejor película que hemos hecho, dice el director con una enorme sonrisa mientras los demás tienen una enorme gota en su cabeza estilo anime.

 **Salto temporal: 6 Meses**

Han pasado 6 meses desde la derrota de Doto y sus secuaces, Koyuki asumió el mando **Yuki** **no** **Kuni** y **Yukigakure** no Sato (Aldea Escondida en la Nieve), pero solo como Daymo, ya que no se siente capacitada para convertirse en Kage, Naruto ayudo a los ninjas a subir de rangos y se sorprendió que no solo dominan el **Hyoton** sino tambien **Doton** , obviamente **Futon** y **Suiton** , Naruto entreno a los samuráis en el **Kenjutsu** y su nivel subió asombrosamente.

Todos en el país lo llaman Naruto-sama y quien lo conoce bien lo llama Nidaime-sama, Naruto le enseño el **Kuchiyose** **no** **Jutsu** a Koyuki, quien desapareció en una nube de humo y media hora después apareció feliz, ya que obtuvo el contrato con el clan de Linces. Koyuki decidió mantener en el anonimato a su aldea, pero firmo alianzas con la princesa Haruna de **Na** **no** **Kuni** (País de los vegetales) y con **Tori** **no** **Kuni** (País de las aves) que es comandado por la Daymo Toki, ambas aceptaron al enterarse que Naruto ayudo a Koyuki, ya que ambas tambien fueron ayudadas por el rubio.

La relación de Naruto y Koyuki se sabe por todo el país y realmente todos los habitantes, están emocionados de que un hombre tan fuerte y de qué manera este al lado de su Daymo. Naruto le compro un hermoso anillo de oro con grabados de copos de Nieve y una piedra blanca. Durante este tiempo el pelirrojo salía de misiones como el **Kurimuzon** **Akuma** **no** **Uzu** , se cambio el nombre del país, ya que ahora será **Haru** **no** **Kuni** (País de la Primavera), con el generador habrá 6 meses de invierno y 6 meses de primavera.

Ya hoy es el día en que Naruto y Hitomi tendrán que partir y Koyuki está triste, pero sabe que tendrá que hacerlo por la promesa, Naruto le entrego un kunai de tres puntas que forjo en esos 6 meses en **Haru** **no** **Kuni** , para cuando lo necesite, solo vierta chakra y él llegara, tambien dejo un sello en el palacio donde Koyuki se queda. Con un beso se despidieron, Hitomi la abrazo y le dijo que lo cuidará, Koyuki asintió y en un destello amarillo los 2 desaparecieron del sitio, dejando a Koyuki con una sonrisa mirando su sortija.

-(Cuídate Naruto-kun y vuelve pronto amor, te estaré esperando) piensa Koyuki antes de dirigirse a su despacho con Sandayu.

Naruto apareció con Hitomi en aquella ciudad donde se encontraron con Sandayu 6 meses atrás, salieron de la misma y con un poco de chakra en su pulsera azul, apareció un león del miso tamaño que un caballo, apareció un león de pelaje completamente blanco.

 **-En** **que** **puedo** **servirle** **Naruto-sama,** pregunta el León de forma respetuosa.

-Tiempo sin verte Kleiton, necesito que nos lleves a Konoha, dice sereno Naruto.

 **-Con gusto Naruto-sama, súbanse y agárrense que correré,** dice el León.

-Genial, vamos, Hitomi iras conmigo, dice Naruto mientras se suben y emprenden el viaje de regreso.


	8. Llegada a Konoha

**Capitulo 7**

 **El regreso a Konoha**

Horas más tarde el león avanza por el bosque de **Hi** **no** **Kuni** (País del Fuego).

 **-En** **unos** **minutos** **llegaremos** **a** **la** **entrada** **Naruto** - **sama,** dice el león.

-Está bien, déjanos aquí no queremos levantar sospechas, y gracias por traernos, dice Naruto sonriendo.

La invocación asiente y empieza a disminuir la velocidad hasta detenerse y que los ocupantes bajen y esté se despide para después desaparecer en una nube de humo…

Naruto y Hitomi continuaron caminando por el sendero sin prisa, tardaron 10 minutos en llegar a las puertas de Konoha, continuaron su camino hasta llegar a la casetilla donde están los guardias de la aldea, Naruto esperaba que el Hokage cambiara a los guardias por dos ninjas calificados y que estuvieran alerta por cualquier persona que se acercara y por cuidarse de un ataque, más no esperaba ver a los dos chunin que él, consiguió durmiendo el día que se fue de de la aldea.

Lentamente se acercaron hasta estar frente a los guardias quienes parecían no darse cuenta de los recién llegados.

-Sera que puede hacer su trabajo y atendernos Dattebayo, dice Naruto asustando a los guardias al verlo, junto con la pelirroja.

-Díganme quiénes son y a que vienen? Pregunta uno de los chunin ya más tranquilos.

-Uzumaki Naruto y mi prometida Otsutsuki Hitomi, responde Naruto.

Y a que vienen? Volvió a preguntar uno de los chunin.

-Tenemos una audiencia con el Hokage, responde Naruto tranquilamente.

-Bien el Hokage se encuentra en la Torre del Hokage, en la oficina del Hokage, esperen a un Anbu que los escolte, dijo uno de los chunin.

-No hace falta, nosotros sabemos dónde está la Torre Hokage, responde Naruto tranquilamente.

-Entonces pasen y que disfruten su estadía en la aldea, dice Izumo.

Entraron en la aldea y se dirigieron a la torre Hokage por la calle principal de la aldea, la pareja se gano la mirada de todo el mundo, es raro ver ese tipo de combinación de color de cabello, se les hace conocido pero no recuerdan de donde.

La pareja siguió caminando con tranquilidad hasta llegar a las puertas de la torre del Hokage… Entraron y siguieron hasta su destino, continuaron caminando hasta llegar al piso de la oficina del Hokage y encontrar a la secretaria.

Disculpe señorita queremos ver al Hokage-sama, dice el rubio.

-Esperen aquí un momento, dice la secretaria.

-Hai, responde Naruto.

La secretaria entro al despacho de Sarutobi y le hablo.

-Hokage-sama una lo espera allá afuera, dice la secretaria mientras Sarutobi se encuentra firmando el papeleo.

Sarutobi alza la vista del papeleo y habla.

-Te dijeron sus nombres Natsumi, dice el Hokage mientras vuelve a firmar su papeleo.

-No Hokage-sama, pero el chico es rubio, ojos azules y marcas en las mejillas como bigotes y la pelirroja que lo acompaña tiene ojos rojos, dice la secretaria.

-Hazlos pasar de inmediato, dice el Hokage mientras la chica se retira a toda prisa.

Un par minutos más tarde, la pareja de jóvenes entraron a la oficina del Hokage, Sarutobi está sorprendido no esperaba ver a si a su nieto, después de todo no parece quinceañero, al medir 1,80cm y el cuerpo bien definido incluyendo la musculatura, no exagerada pero bien notable a través de la ropa, la vestimenta de Naruto consiste en pantalones Anbu azul oscuro, botas de combate negras, camisa manga corta de color negro, con el Remolino Uzumaki de color dorado en la espalda, una gabardina como la de su padre, pero la de Naruto es negra con el Remolino Uzumaki de color dorado en la espalda, calentadores en los brazos, guantes sin dedos de color negro con el Remolino Uzumaki en el dorso en dorado, los equipo con sellos de almacenamiento que contienen los dos Tri-Kunais con los sellos del **Hiraishin** , las pulseras para sus invocaciones en su muñeca derecha, por encima de los calentadores y en su cintura su O-Katana, lo que realmente le da un porte por demás importante.

-Hola Oji-san volví, tal como te lo prometí, dice Naruto sonriendo.

-Naruto-kun mi muchacho, en verdad eres tú, dice con alegría el viejo Kage, parándose de la silla y olvidando el protocolo abrazo a su nieto adoptivo, que ya hace 9 años que no lo ve, obviamente el rubio correspondió el abrazo de su figura de abuelo, es una escena nostálgica como conmovedora, Hitomi está feliz por ver a su prometido contento de volver a ver al Sandaime. Luego de unos minutos comenzaron una charla agradable.

-Me da gusto que hayas regresado después de estos 9 años, dice Hiruzen.

-Sí a mi tambien me da gusto regresar, por cierto ella es Otsutsuki Hitomi, dice el rubio mientras Hitomi hace una pequeña reverencia.

-Mucho gusto Hokage-sama, dice Hitomi cortésmente.

-Es un placer Hitomi-san, dice el Hokage.

-Además Hitomi es mi prometida, dice Naruto.

-Más tarde me contaran sobre tu entrenamiento, dice el Hokage mientras Naruto asiente.

-Naruto aun quieres ser ninja? Pregunta Hiruzen.

-Sí Oji-san, responde Naruto aunque a él y a Hitomi no les importa ser Genin, pese a estar muy por encima de un Jounin.

-excelente, ahora señorita Hitomi usted quiere ser ninja de Konoha? Pregunta el viejo Kage.

-Me encantaría Hokage-sama, responde Hitomi.

-Por cierto Hokage-sama, yo soy de pequeño pueblo de los límites entre Kusa y Ame, dice Hitomi.

-Bien harán la prueba con los novatos de este año, les daré un papel para que se lo entreguen a Iruka, es el profesor de la academia, yo llegare en tres horas junto con los Jounin para ver las pruebas, dice Hiruzen.

Hitomi le pidió prestado el baño al Hokage, para cambiarse de ropa, el Hokage asintió mientras Naruto realizo un sello y en su mano apareció un pequeño pergamino blanco, el cual se lo entrego a Hitomi y está se metió al baño, 10 minutos después Hitomi salió con otra ropa la cual consiste en: Sandalias negras, un pantalón Anbu de color negro ceñido al cuerpo, una camisa blanca sin mangas ceñida al cuerpo, guantes negros sin dedos, un chaleco negro con el remolino Uzumaki de color dorado en su espalda.

-Bueno Naruto-kun, debemos marcharnos hacia la academia, sino llegaremos tarde y no podremos presentar la prueba, dice Hitomi.

-Tienes razón Hitomi-chan, nos vemos más tarde Oji-san, dice Naruto antes de salir del despacho de Hiruzen.


	9. Examen Genin

**Capitulo 8**

 **El examen Genin**

Naruto y Hitomi de nuevo salieron a la calle principal de la aldea con dirección a la academia ninja, una vez más bajo las miradas de los aldeanos y shinobis, siguieron su camino hasta que llegaron a un gran edificio de tres pisos entraron, Naruto y Hitomi se dirigen al salón 17 donde se encuentran los graduandos.

Naruto y Hitomi despacio avanzan hasta dicho lugar y Naruto toca la puerta, unos segundos después un chunin con una cicatriz en el puente de la nariz salió para atenderlos, se presentaron y le entregaron el pergamino que le dio el Hokage, el se presento como Iruka y le pidió que aguardara un momento mientras el comunica su llegada al resto de la clase., asintieron y esperaron…

Adentro del salón están los chicos esperando la hora de la prueba, entre ellos destacan los herederos de los clanes, empezando con el Nara quien está bien dormido en su sitio con ese peinado en forma de piña, el Akimichi que está a la par del Nara, un chico de "huesos grandes" y marcas circulares en sus mejillas que está comiendo papas fritas, la heredera Yamanaka una linda chica rubia con ropas moradas y vendas en sus muslos, el Aburame se encuentra en la parte superior callado con esa gabardina y los lentes, la heredera Hyuga una hermosa chica de cabello azulado y esos ojos perlados, del clan Inuzuka el hermano de Hana, un chico con de marcas triangulares en sus mejillas y un pequeño perro blanco dormido en su cabeza, y el Uchiha, está un chico pelinegro con un peinado estilo culo de pato, ojos negros que sonríe de forma arrogante, los demás son civiles pero la que más destaca es una chica peli-rosa de ojos verdes que tiene una voz chillona…

-Presten atención dice Iruka mientras todos lo miran.

-Él día de hoy dos personas nos acompañara, quieren convertirse en shinobi al igual que ustedes, dice Iruka.

-Pasen por favor, dice Iruka mientras Naruto y Hitomi ingresan al salón, cabe mencionar que las chicas se sonrojan al ver a Naruto y la mayoría de los chicos a excepción de cierto Uchiha de tendencias sexuales cuestionables, tienen una cara de bobos al ver a Hitomi.

-Preséntense por favor, dice Iruka.

-Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, tengo 15 años y soy de un clan casi extinto proveniente de Uzu no Kuni, dice el rubio con esa sonrisa suya que hizo sonrojar de nuevo a las chicas que solo tienen un pensamiento, (es bastante guapo).

-Bueno mi nombre es Hitomi Otsutsuki, tengo 15 años, provengo desde un pequeño pueblo a los limites entre Kusa y Ame, dice la pelirroja con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Naruto, Hitomi por favor siéntense donde puedan, tenemos que comenzar la prueba escrita, dice Iruka.

Naruto y Hitomi se sentaron al final del salón.

Luego de que Naruto y Hitomi se sentaron Iruka se dispuso a hablar.

-Como sabrán, comenzó Iruka hoy es su día de graduación. Al final del día aquellos que pasen serán shinobis. Comenzaremos con el examen escrito, seguido por la prueba de armas, después la prueba de **Genjutsu** , después la prueba de **Taijutsu** y por último la prueba de **Ninjutsu** , dice Iruka

-Ahora comencemos dice Iruka y empieza a repartir los exámenes, cosa demasiado fácil para Naruto y Hitomi quienes en menos de 5 minutos respondieron todas las preguntas sin problemas, Iruka se sorprendió pero no dijo nada, terminado el tiempo para el examen escrito pasaron a la siguiente prueba.

Todos se encuentran en el patio de la academia para realizar las siguientes pruebas, se acondicionaron unas gradas para los padres de los candidatos a genin, rápidamente el lugar se lleno con los civiles, líderes de clanes, el tercer Hokage, los Jounin seleccionados para ser sensei, además de uno que otro ninja colado.

-Hoy se conocerá la nueva generación de shinobis, démosles un aplauso, dice el viejo Kage mientras todos se ponen de pie y aplauden.

Pero a todos (excepción del Hokage) les intriga el rubio y la chica pelirroja que están a un lado, ya que no los conocen.

La prueba dio inicio separando a los hombres de las mujeres, la primera prueba es tiro con kunai, cada participante recibe 20 kunais y ganaran cierta cantidad de puntos, por parte de las mujeres las que más destacaron fueron Sakura Haruno con 14 aciertos, Ino Yamanaka la heredera del clan Yamanaka con 15 aciertos, Hinata Hyuga la heredera del clan Hyuga con 18 aciertos y Hitomi aplicando chakra a los kunais, le acertó a los 20 objetivos con 10 kunais, con los cuales destrozo los objetivos, sorprendiendo a todos por la muestra de poder y habilidad.

Hitomi se acerco a donde está Naruto, el cual al verla la recibió con un beso y la felicito por su espectacular desempeño, provocando que la pelirroja se sonroje.

Siguió el turno de los hombres que paso igual, Kiba obtuvo 10 aciertos, Shikamaru le dio a 12 ya que le pareció problemático acertarle a todos, Shino acertó a 15 y el Uchiha con esa sonrisa arrogante acertó 19 y le dijo a Naruto supera eso dobe.

-Uzumaki Naruto, llamó Iruka. El rubio avanzo, el chunin le ofreció los Kunais, él tomo solo uno, chunin se extraño por la acción del chico pero no dijo nada, Naruto observo los blancos que se movían de izquierda a derecha, sonrió y aplicando chakra lo lanzo con gran fuerza, con lo que despedazo los 20 blancos como si nada, el Kunai siguió avanzando hasta chocar con él muro y se incrusto hasta el mango agrietando el grueso muro, provocando que todos queden en shock.

Hitomi rápidamente lo felicito por su estupenda actuación.

-Bien pasemos a la siguiente prueba, dice Iruka aun sorprendido.

-la siguiente prueba será **Genjutsu** , dice Iruka terminando de salir del shock.

La prueba es sencilla el chunin los introduce en un **Genjutsu** y ellos deben descubrirlo y salir de él, obviamente el que salga más rápido ganará más puntos, nuevamente las herederas de clan destacaron y Hitomi, quien sorprendió a muchos al no ser capaz de caer en algún **Genjutsu**.

Cuando llego el turno de los hombres, nuevamente los herederos de clan destacaron, siendo uno de los más destacados el arrogante Uchiha, finalmente llego el turno de Naruto nadie se esperó lo que paso.

-Sensei no es por ser arrogante ni nada, por el estilo, pero en mi, al igual que en Hitomi los **Genjutsus** no tienen efecto, dice Naruto.

El chunin se quedo sorprendido por lo dicho por Naruto.

-Hmm… es pura habladuría, es más que obvio que está mintiendo, dice el arrogante Uchiha.

-Bueno si quieren pueden perder el tiempo e intentar meterme en un Genjutsu, no tengo problema, dice Naruto.

El chunin inicio con un **Genjutsu** de rango D como lo hizo con todos los anteriores, pero no paso nada, lo intento dos veces más pero el resultado fue el mismo, después utilizo un **Genjutsu** de rango C y nada, uno de rango B y nada, por último uno de rango A sin resultado alguno, el chunin se quedo jadeando ya que utilizo mucho chakra en los **Genjutsus** …

-Naruto esta persona es la mejor en todo Konoha en **Genjutsus** no te importara que ella intente meterte en uno verdad? Pregunto el Sandaime.

-No hay problema oji-san, responde el pelirrojo mientras Hiruzen vea a cierta Jounin de ojos rojos y le dice "podrías bajar".

Hai Hokage-sama, responde la Jounin antes de utilizar un **shunshin**.

Una vez Kurenai apareció cerca de donde se están realizando las pruebas Genin, Naruto la vio y le dice…

-Hola Kurenai-chan ha sido un largo tiempo sin verte, me alegra verte, dice Naruto.

-También me alegra verte, y el hecho de que estás sano y salvo, responde Kurenai.

Después de la corta charla Kurenai empezó a realizar los sellos de mano, aunque con cierta duda pues no quiere dañar a alguien que quiere, pero al ver a los ojos de Naruto llenos de confianza, termino de realizar los sellos para luego decir…

- **Magen:** **Jigoku** **Shosei** (Calcinación del infierno) dice Kurenai.

Es un **Genjutsu** capaz de dejar en estado de shock a una persona y si no se dispersa rápido puede causar un daño permanente, ya que el afectado puede quedar alucinando y terminar muerto, ya sea en una misión ó al caerse por un barranco.

Kurenai ve preocupada a Naruto pero se sorprendió al escucharlo…

-No te preocupes Nai-chan como dije antes, soy inmune a los **Genjutsus** , no importe que sean **Genjutsus** de rango D, C, B, A, S ó SS, por más fuertes que sean no me afectan y tampoco a Hitomi, ninguna técnica de control mental nos afecta, dice el rubio.

-Naruto-kun ¿cómo es posible? Pregunto la Jounin sorprendida.

Ya te lo die Nai-chan soy inmune a los **Genjutsus**. Respondió el rubio.

Está demás decir que cierto Uchiha sentía celos por tal demostración de poder.

-(Como se atreve, yo debería tener ese poder) piensa el arrogante Uchiha.

-(Naruto-kun ha qué clase de entrenamiento te sometió Hagoromo) piensa el viejo Kage.

Hitomi una vez más lo felicita por su desempeño.

-Bien la penúltima prueba será un combate de **Taijutsu** contra uno de los instructores de la academia, dividiremos a las mujeres de los hombres, dice Iruka

Las luchas comenzaron y son realmente aburridas en opinión del pelirrojo, ya que la mayoría de las chicas incluyendo a Ino y Sakura solo tratan de llamar la atención del arrogante Uchiha, las únicas que destacaron fueron Hinata con su estilo Juuken y Hitomi por su estilo Kitsune.

Cuando llego el turno de los hombres, cada heredero de clan sobresalió, algunos con buena defensa y un buen ataque, cuando llego el turno de Naruto, pues él se dispuso a esquivar los intentos del chunin y cuando se canso simplemente le conecto un golpe en el estomago que lo dejo fuera de combate.

-Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha vengan al círculo para iniciar el combate, dice Iruka.

-¿Listos? pregunta Iruka.

Una vez los dos asienten Iruka da la señal para que comience el combate.

El Uchiha se pone en la posición del Taijutsu de su clan antes de atacar al ver que Naruto no se mueve, Sasuke al llegar donde Naruto le lanza un golpe a la cara del pelirrojo, quien da un paso a un lado y esquiva el golpe, después de evadir el golpe Naruto sin que Sasuke lo pueda esquivar lanza un golpe al estomago y una patada de reversa en la cara del pelinegro, haciendo que caiga cerca del borde del círculo, Sasuke molesto se para lentamente.

-Bien Sasuke, llego la hora de dejar de jugar contigo y terminar este combate tan aburrido, dice Naruto sorprendiendo a todos, por el hecho de estar jugando desde que comenzó el combate.

Dicho y hecho Naruto procedió a conectarle una serie de puños y patadas terminando con un golpe en el estomago y lanzarlo fuera del circulo por la fuerza del golpe.

-Bien creo que con mi victoria concluye el examen, dice el pelirrojo.

Iruka rápidamente asiente aun sorprendido por la fuerza de Naruto.

-Bien la última prueba será **Ninjutsu** , la cual consiste en realizar los jutsus básicos de la academia y si gustan realizar un jutsu adicional, dice Iruka.

Uno por uno los aspirantes a Genin van pasando y al terminar salen de la academia con su Hitaiate en con el logo de Konoha.

Uzumaki Naruto, dice Iruka

Una vez que Naruto está en frente de Iruka, esté le habla.

-Bien Naruto, por favor has el **Henge** , dice Iruka.

Naruto realizo los sellos de mano a alta velocidad.

 **-Henge no Jutsu** (Jutsu de Transformación) dice Naruto mientras apareció una nube de humo que lo cubrió, una vez disipado el humo donde estaba el rubio apareció una copia exacta del Yondaime, sorprendiendo a todos una vez más.

Después Naruto deshizo el jutsu, lo que provocó que Iruka le pida que realice el siguiente Jutsu.

Iruka se dispuso a lanzarle un Kunai, Naruto lo vio y sin sellos de mano realizo el…

- **Kawarimi no Jutsu** (Jutsu de sustitución) dice Naruto, con lo cual se sustituyo con un pedazo de Madera, sorprendiendo a todos, menos a Hitomi.

Una vez salió del shock Iruka le pidió que realice la ultima técnica, pero no se espero lo que el rubio realizo.

- **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Jutsu Clon de Sombra) dice Naruto.

Al escucha el nombre de la técnica, Iruka, los líderes de los clanes, los Jounin presentes y el Hokage se sorprendieron al ver 10 clones perfectos parados al lado de Naruto.

A los minutos Naruto hizo que los clones desaparezcan y se dispuso a realizar un par de Jutsus que está seguro dejara a más de uno sin palabras.

Naruto convoco un clon de sombra, lo mando a que se aleje un poco, sacando un Kunai que muchos reconocieron lo lanzo al clon el cual movió la cabeza a un lado para evitar el Tri-Kunai.

 **-Hiraishin no Jutsu** (Jutsu Dios del Trueno Volador) dice Naruto antes de desaparecer en un destello amarillo.

En un destello de color amarillo Naruto apareció detrás del clon y le estampo el **Rasengan** en la espalda del clon, dejando sin palabras a muchos por el simple hecho de que Naruto realizo dos Jutsus uno de rango "A" y otro de rango "S" al mismo tiempo, y de paso las dos técnicas estándar del Yondaime.

-Felicidades Naruto, pasas, dice Iruka entregándole su Hitaiate de color negro.

Después de que Iruka le entrego el Hitaiate a Naruto y a Hitomi, los dos salieron de la academia no sin antes escuchar a Iruka decirle que en dos días en el aula 17 será la selección de equipos.

Al salir de la academia los dos se dirigen al antiguo apartamento de Naruto.


End file.
